Resurrection
by Mrs Vampyr and Lutin
Summary: Il a suffit d'une vision, d'une trop grande curiosité, et tout s'est écroulé. Dix ans qu'Alice est parti. Dix ans, et toujours le même stade. Douleur, haine souffrance. Les mots ne s'oublient pas. Mais les temps changent. Les esprits ? Ça reste à voir.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonjour =)  
Alors Mrs Vampyr, et Lutin ont décidé de se faire une fanfiction à deux, qui se situe après Breaking Dawn. [Mise en contexte comme dirait la prof d'Histoire TT]. Pour plus de précision, Mrs Vampyr s'occupe du point de vue de Bella, tandis que Lutin ( ou Lutine ) s'occupe du point de vue d'Alice.  
C'est une fic miroir [Système simple, chacune raconte la même histoire, mais sous un point de vue différent]  
Enjoy ~_

« La Paix n'est pas faîte pour durer. Jamais.  
Pourtant j'y ai cru. Plus que quiconque. »

Prologue ~ Alice Version

Je me suis simplement toujours demandé comment nous avons pu survivre à tout ce que nous était arrivé. Que ça soit depuis le début, comment nous avions tous pu rester ensemble sans qu'un incident n'arrive, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, j'aurais mieux de tout abandonner, sinon on ne se serait pas retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. A trop vouloir voir l'avenir et maîtriser le destin, on fini par tout perdre. Je ne serais pas ici au près des Volturi, ayant quitté le seul amour de ma vie, et Bella, et Edward, et tout le monde. Je ne serais pas seul à souffrir. Mais c'est ma faute, et c'est de ma faute, si Bella a failli tout perdre, si Edward également, si j'ai failli détruire ma famille. La curiosité est un vilain défaut certes, mais que feriez-vous si vous aviez un don de vision. ? Je me le demande moi même. Machinalement je passe ma main sur le miroir en face de moi. J'ai mes yeux en horreur. Rouge. Rouge sang. Traitresse me murmure-t-il comme une évidence, traitresse. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Bella ne peut toujours pas y croire. Je la vois prête à venir jusqu'ici, mais à chaque fois, elle repousse le départ. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle ne peut pas comprendre mes mots de haine, crachés envers ceux qui me sont le plus cher. Je ne comprends pas moi-même comment ai-je pu réussir à repousser Jasper, à garder cette fausse haine, cette froideur contre lui, contre son regard tourmenté. Je ne comprends même pas comment Esmé et Carlisle ont pu croire à ça. Et Edward ... Edward si crédule, si naïf, comment ? Pauvre enfant, à croire que tout irait bien, il ne peut savoir, il n'a pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Je devais partir pour eux. Je devais m'éloigner de leur nid de bonheur. Ma vie contre leur bonheur. Dans peu de temps, ils m'oublieront. Ou pas, je prie pour que oui. Sinon ça ferait trop mal. Je prie pour que Jasper s'en remette. Je ferais tout pour qu'il sourisse à nouveau, comme il pouvait me sourire, mais de là où je suis, je ne peux rien faire. Inutile.

Deux coups sont toqués à ma porte. Déjà l'heure. Déjà le moment fatidique. Je maquille mon visage d'un sourire, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer. Je le sais déjà. Je le sais sans le savoir. J'ouvre la porte pour me trouver face à Demetri. Aussi silencieux que possible, il me regarde un instant avant de se retourner, marchant de son pas rapide, tandis que je le suis d'une démarche gracieuse. Certains me diront éteinte, si seulement ils savaient. En arrivant ici j'ai perdu tout ce à quoi je tenais. Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais avant, non bien au contraire, je suis devenue ce qui me faisait horreur. Dix ans ici. Dix ans, à me morfondre à Volterra. Enfin me morfondre, c'est un euphémisme. Je suis devenue une poupée, je suis devenue une marionnettiste, je joue un rôle comme au théâtre, je suis redevenue spectatrice de ma vie, tandis que ce qui me tient en vie est enfermé au plus profond de mon cœur, verrouillé à double tour et j'en ai jeté la clef. Loin, très loin. Je me suis éloigné de tout. Détachée de tout, je vis une vie qui n'est pas mienne, j'ai des agissements qui ne sont pas miens, et pourtant ça me va. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Doucement autour de moi, les couloirs défilent. Je connais déjà l'endroit où je vais, mais rien ne m'empêche de faire demi-tour, ni personne. Pourtant je ne fais rien, j'avance. Du haut de mes dix neufs ans éternels, j'avance, et je lève la tête comme une princesse, comme un bijou. Car c'est ce que je suis devenu, un bijou. Ne trouvez-vous donc pas ça ironique ? Moi la fille qui adorait le shopping, les virées entre filles, la mode, je suis devenu ce que j'aimais le plus, un bijou. Et aujourd'hui, au miracle on me sort, on va me placer là, à un endroit tel que je serais le centre de l'attention comme tout bon bijou. Les grandes portes s'ouvrent devant moi. Demetri se place sur le côté, avant de s'incliner, raide. Il ne supporte pas ma supériorité, mais il n'a guère le choix, il faut que le bijou resplendisse.

« Alice, ma très chère Alice, viens me voir ... Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici demande alors la voix plus qu'identifiable d'Aro, assis sur ce qui ressemble à un trône.  
- Bien sûr répondis-je d'un ton assuré et froid qui ne me ressemblait guère. Mais que devais-je dire d'autre ? Je ne me ressemblais plus en effet. J'avais cessé d'être tout bonnement Alice Cullen marié à Jasper Hale, nommé Withlock dans son passé. J'ai cessé simplement d'être la vampire végétarienne qui était né sous le nom de Mary Alice Brandon. J'avais cessé d'être tout simplement. Ni morte, ni vivante. Transformée à jamais à l'état d'objet.  
- Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire n'est-ce pas ? Reprend l'un des trois chefs des Volturi. J'acquiesce en silence avant de m'approcher de la silhouette au sol. Je sais déjà ce que je trouverais sous le capuchon grisâtre qu'on a du poser sur les frêles épaules de la créature. Je m'agenouille alors devant cette silhouette avant de tirer le capuchon d'un coup sec. Adélaïde, une vampire nomade, assez proche des Cullen et des Denali, depuis deux, voir trois ans. Et surtout une grande amie de Garrett. Je crois même qu'il voulait en faire sa fiancée, à moins qu'il n'y ait toujours Kate dans les parages. Quand je parle des Cullen, je ne dirais pas ma famille, je les ai trahis.  
- Vas-y murmure presque d'un ton jubilatoire Caïus. Ah ce très cher Caïus, j'ai toujours cette envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui casser le cou. Enfin bon je n'ai guère le choix, c'est cette pauvre vampire qui subira ma fureur, ma haine envers moi-même. D'un coup sec et brusque je lui tourne la tête, sans écouter ses protestations, la laissant ainsi à la garde des Volturi.  
- C'est bien ma grande, tu es toujours aussi parfaite, mon bijou, mon ... »

Le reste des paroles d'Aro m'échappe tandis que je me relève, la cape rouge sur mes épaules, étrange, tache parmi tout ce noir, voletant autour de moi, battant dans un rythme de cœur bien trop rapide. Peut-être à cause de cette vision où je vois ceux que j'aime sur la route de Volterra. Non. Non Bella ne vient pas. Pas toi. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Aucun de vous ne comprendrait. Je ne suis plus Alice Cullen. Je suis Alice Volturi, bijou et arme des plus précieuses à Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Rien d'autre. Bella je ne suis plus la même. Jasper ... Il ne me reconnaîtrait pas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le regard peiné, vos regards, le regard colérique de Rosalie, celui blessé d'Emmett, et la déception dans le regard de Carlisle, ça non ... Et puis Edward. Edward m'en veut. J'ai vu. J'ai vu il y a dix ans, leur scène de colère. Je sais. Je comprends. Je me hais moi-même.

Alice Cullen est _morte_. Ne venez pas la chercher.

* * *

Prologue ~ Bella's Version.

Je me suis toujours demandée comment nous en avons fait pour en arriver la. Ces séparations, ces déchirures. Je ne la comprends toujours pas. Cela fait 10 ans maintenant qu'Alice, ma soeur, est partie les rejoindre. Ses raisons nous sont encore inconnues. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Rosalie qui entre avec lui et Emmett. Qui nous le présente. La joie ressentie autant que la peur et l'incompréhension. Le dégout autant que l'admiration. La tendresse, oui la tendresse ... et puis les rires autour de son prénom, Alice était la. Nous y étions tous. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vue partir. Ni l'avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit plus tard ce soir la. 2 jours plus tard cela éclatait en fin de journée. Les reproches fusaient de sa bouche, la haine de ses yeux, son corps entier exprimait la répulsion. De ça je me souviens. Je me souviens l'avoir vue sortir en furie de la maison des Cullen, la belle maison blanche de Forks, suivie par Jasper qui la retenait. Elle avait son sac. Elle partait? Lorsque Edward sorti pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait il eu droit a un torrent d'insultes, de reproches. Jasper eu alors le malheur de parler. Cette scène me marqua. Toute cette violence qui émanait d'elle. Ses mots résonnent encore. "Ne vois tu pas Bella, que je me suis servie de toit pendant toutes ces années. Tu n'as jamais été une amie, tu n'es qu'un pion. Jamais tu ne seras la sœur de qui que ce soit ici". Ces mots me hantent.

Cela fait 10 ans qu'elle est partie. 9 que nous avons quitté Forks pour Moscou. Cela aide de changer d'air pour oublier. Rosalie, Emmett et ce jeune vampire se sont installés chez les Denali. Mesure de protection. Par nécessitée nous étions passé de la jolie famille unie, toute rose toute belle, à l'exemple parfait d'une famille déchirée par les uns et les autres. Ma Nessie était restée à Forks avec Jacob. Si jamais _elle_ revenait, Renesmée sera là pour l'accueillir. Rose, Emmett, et le nouveau né étaient comme je l'ai dit à Denali, nous n'étions séparés que par quelques heures de course mais déjà, ils étaient de la famille lointaine, dont on entend parler une fois par mois. De lointains cousins.  
On se remettait de _son _départ. On se remet toujours de tout. La vie est ordinaire ici à Moscou. Le lycée pour Edward et moi, la médecine pour Carlisle, la rénovation pour Esmé.  
La vie continuait son cours pour nous autres. Mais pas pour lui.

Jasper. Son être s'était envolé avec _elle_. Il passait ses jours et ses nuits sur son lit. Ressassant _ses_ derniers mots avec douleur et rage. Son pouvoir refusait de lui obéir depuis peu. Il y a 10 ans _qu'elle_ est partie avec pour seule explication une porte qui claque. 10 ans que lui ne vit plus. Il ne peut se résoudre à l'oublier. Son désespoir est palpable jusqu'a l'entrée de sa chambre. L'atmosphère autour de lui est lourde et chargée de souvenirs. Personne ne peut tourner la page tant que lui ne sortira pas de sa tristesse. Cela en partie sur nous bien sur, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. Edward en souffre plus que n'importe qui. La folie destructrice de Jasper dépeint sur lui bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Certains soirs, quand il entre dans l'appartement que nous occupons, son visage ne peut plus qu'exprimer la détresse. La fatigue, l'épuisement même. Il ne trouve son repos que lorsque j'use sur lui de mon pouvoir. Alors seulement il est seul dans sa tête, il est lui. Jasper crie trop fort pour qu'il s'en défasse lui même. Je ne sers pas à grand chose ici. Alors la moindre action pour soulager la famille est bonne à prendre. Je bloque son esprit, immunisant notre antre contre les inquiétudes incessantes d'Esmé, les théories inépuisables de Carlisle. Contre la torture que lui inflige la plaie béante du cœur de Jasper. Je l'ai vécu. Je connais la perte de l'être aimé. Je sais qu'on s'en relève. Mais je ne sais s'il le veut.

Ma décision est prise. Je ne _la _laisserai pas nous détruire. Je _la _ferais revenir coute que coute. Edward et moi partons à _sa _recherche.

_Notre _Alice Cullen ne peut être morte. Et nous irons la trouver. Où qu'elle soit.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour, ici mademoiselle Lutin qui s'excuse du retard pour la publication. C'est juste qu'elle avait la flemme de tout mettre en place TT  
Pardon ~ Brefouille, c'est là.  
Enjoy ~  
_

« And the lie is still running ... »

Chapitre 1 ~ Alice Version

« Alice ... Approche » murmura alors la voix d'Aro. Je savais très bien ce qui se passerait, mais comme toujours, comme à mon habitude, j'avais baissé les yeux et je m'étais approché, humble, comme tout bon bijou, qui ne rayonnait que quand il le fallait. M'arrêtant devant son trône, de où il s'était levé, je m'étais incliné devant lui, lui proposant ma main comme toujours. Je prenais l'initiative parce qu'un refus, un doute de ma part m'aurait conduit sur le chemin du bucher, et sans jeu de mot. Caïus bien sûr. Même si je portais le nom des Volturi, je n'en n'étais pas une à ses yeux. Mais j'étais tout ce qui avait de plus Volterriens dans le coin, jusqu'à mon mode de pensée, restructuré, retravaillé, affiné, jusqu'à mes yeux rouges brillant d'inexpression, jusqu'à ma façon de me mouvoir, d'obéir, une vraie chienne obéissante. Qui aurais-pu croire ça de moi ? Même pas moi, surtout pas moi ... Aro accepta ma main dans la sienne, et il me guida vers la sortie comme toujours, les autres s'effaçant sur notre passage tandis que derrière nous brûlait à présent le corps sans vie d'Adélaïde. La lumière nous éclaira un instant comme dans ma vision. Une vision lointaine où j'avais cru voir un jour une vampire aux cheveux noirs, une cape flamboyante, aux côtés d'Aro, sans expression. Dire que c'était moi. Etrange. Déjà à cette époque, alors que rien n'était moins sur, j'avais déjà pris cette décision que je serais là en toute conscience. Déjà à cette époque. Epoque si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Epoque où j'étais une végétarienne. Epoque où je pouvais aimer. Epoque où j'aimais, comme tous ceux de mon clan. Pardon, ancien clan. Epoque qu'Aro aime regarder là, à travers ma mémoire, mes pensées. Epoque que je revis à travers son pouvoir. Séance obligatoire à chaque fois que je me retrouve au près du chef des Volturi. Epoque ... Finie, achevée, oubliée.

Et Pourtant.

Tout était si bien parti. Tout doucement, le temps reprenait son cours, tout doucement on s'était refait à notre vie pleine d'ennui, ou presque. Chaque jour, nous vivions comme nous devions le faire. Jasper, et moi étions à l'Université de Seattle, suivant nos aînés d'une année Rosalie et Emmett, seuls Bella et Edward avaient décidé de vraiment partir à Dartmouth vu qu'ils avaient été reçus. Ca aurait été plus que dommage qu'ils n'y aillent pas même si avouons-le, il me manquait bien. Quelle idée en plus de loger dans la cité universitaire. Ou tout près. C'est d'un ridicule. Nous étions à la période des vacances. Alors on s'était tous retrouvé au manoir, même Jacob. Faut dire qu'avec Nessie, ils étaient devenus inséparable. Renesmée ressemblait à une ado de douze ans, et prenait des cours à la Push. Jacob allait la chercher en tout bon grand frère. On en ricanait. Pire que des gamins, mais ça nous amusait nous plaisait. Machinalement Je laissais échapper un petit rire qui sortit Jasper de sa concentration. Revenant vers moi, il me prit par la taille tandis que je blottissais ma tête contre son épaule, dans le creux de celle-ci et de son cou. Je sentais certaines de ses mèches me chatouiller le haut du front tandis que je relevais les yeux vers lui, et qu'il baissait son beau visage. Yeux couleur topaze, comme les miens, yeux reflétant son amour, mon amour. Nous n'étions qu'une seule et même partie, une seule et même âme, crées pour vivre ensemble, ou pour ne pas vivre. Nous étions la réplique exact de l'amour parfait, tendre, compréhensif, pas comme Bella et Edward qui formait un amour passionnel sans borne. Nous étions, nous tout simplement. Un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres, tandis que son visage prenait soudainement vie, l'ivoire s'animant alors.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse ainsi ? me demanda-t-il alors, amusé, ressentant mon bonheur comme personne ne pouvait le ressentir. En bas, on entendait sans mal Carlisle parlant tranquillement avec Renesmée, Jacob et son rire qui ressemblait presque à un aboiement, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, et lui également.  
- Qu'on soit la, tous ensemble. Les réactions des uns, des autres. Tout quoi. Répondis-je alors tout sourire, avant de me retourner pour me retrouver dans mes bras face à lui, un sourire aussi grand que le sien. Il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour être heureuse. Jasper, le centre de mon univers, ma famille, les étoiles les plus brillantes de mon ciel, et rien d'autre. Bon peut-être les fringues et ...  
- Joie, bonheur, tendresse, tu m'inondes ricana alors mon âme-sœur. Il avait oublié le principal. Amour. Comme dans un jeu, je lui envoyais tout mon amour, toute ma tendresse, je voulais qu'il sache tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Comme dans un jeu. Forcément. Comme toujours. Je prenais la vie pour un jeu, tout dedans était un jeu, sauf lui. Ca frise le mélodrame romantique et glamour, les scénarios dignes de série B, mais bon. Il était mon attache à ce monde, sans lui pas la peine de vivre. Il le savait, et je savais que j'étais également son attache. Comme des oiseaux amoureux. Pas de cage, et pourtant, toujours sur la même branche.  
- Doucement, c'est un raz de marée d'amour là que tu m'envoies », ajouta-t-il à nouveau devant mon silence éloquent. Derrière sa plaisanterie, je savais qu'il appréciait. Je le voyais à son sourire, je le voyais à son air détendu. Rien ne pourrait nous embêter dans ce moment de complicité. Deux regards qui se croisent, deux paires de lèvres jouant ensemble, une langue, intruse, un baiser qui s'éternise, des mains baladeuses, mes mains fourrageant ses cheveux blonds, c'était ça notre complicité. Nous recherchions sans cesse la présence de l'autre que se soit par pensées, par gestes, ou par paroles, que notre tout dernier moyen de nous exprimer, pouvait parfois sembler incongru aux yeux des autres. Parce que c'était nous, et que ce «Nous» on l'avait représenté par des gestes tendres, des regards aimants, des frôlements, et des sourires rassurants, nous aurions ici cassé tout ce mythe en nous montrant ainsi sauvage, hors de limite. Aucune limite, ou presque.

Notre famille. C'était ce qui nous importait le plus. Je me souvenais encore des mots de Jasper, comme quoi il n'était là que pour moi, mais je le savais qu'il s'était attaché à cette bande de joyeux lurons tout comme moi. Au point que le retour de la grande star épique de la famille, j'ai nommé Rosalie, et non Bella, nous intrigue. Nos lèvres se descellèrent comme à regret tandis que nos mains restèrent encore un instant hésitante à recommencer leur exploration sur un terrain pourtant si connu. Un sourire, complice, entre nous, et l'on s'éloigna. Pas de trop, juste assez pour qu'on se frôle en marchant. Galant, Jasper m'ouvrit la porte. Malicieuse, je passais devant lui dans un mouvement gracieux. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau tandis que nos mains se frôlaient, silencieuses, exprimant nos envies. Mais Rosalie n'attendrait pas. Normal elle n'attend jamais, capricieuse, diva, mais tout de même. Notre absence ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Pourtant on allait la voir. Elle et Emmett bien sûr. Parce qu'après une semaine d'absence, sans doute à cause de la présence de Jacob, nous étions tous impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait avec son mari. Une semaine de disparition ça se remarque, surtout quand on devait tous se retrouver. Tandis que je descendais les premières marches, derrière-moi, une remarque de Jas' me fit rire.

« Jolie jupe. avait-il dit. Un regard sur ma tenue et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire plus. Une jolie robe en soie bleu pâle, qui commençait en bustier, et s'arrêtait au niveau de mes cuisses dans de nombreux froufrous, tulles, la faisant devenir légèrement vaporeuse. Et qui surtout à chaque marche dévoilait mes cuisses glabres et fines aux yeux de Jasper au dessus de moi.  
- Tu trouves demandais-je alors innocemment, tandis que nous avancions doucement, enfin pour des vampires je dois dire. Les humains auraient presque pu croire que l'on volait dans l'escalier, nos pieds touchant à peine les marches.  
- Assez presque trop indécente. ajouta-t-il alors avec un sourire malicieux. Le genre de sourire que me faisait presque toujours craquer. Presque.  
- C'est le but. » Ricanais-je alors avant de partir dans un rire cristallin en plein milieu de l'escalier. Carlisle me lança alors un regard intrigué avant que je ne regarde la porte, je crois qu'Edward aussi savait que Rosalie se trouverait bientôt derrière celle-ci accompagné d'Emmett. Alors il y eut du mouvement dans la maison. Peu à peu tous les habitants de celle-ci, même le chien, j'ai nommé Jacob, futur fiancé de Nessie à notre plus grand damne, se retrouvèrent à la porte. Avec Jasper qui avait posé une main dans le creux de mon dos, nous fûmes les derniers à descendre. Rien ne pressait, mais l'on sentait cette excitation sans mal, celle de revoir deux des membres de notre famille alors l'on pouvait comprendre cette précipitation.

Un instant de silence précéda le moment où la poigné de la porte bougea, enfin. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et il y eut soudainement un capharnaüm monumental, surtout d'Esmé qui s'inquiétait outre mesure de notre pauvre sœur qui avait à peine eu le temps de poser un pied à l'intérieur de la maison. Mais tandis que Rosalie essayait de répondre à tout le monde, Edward demanda soudainement d'où elle connaissait l'hymne Russe. Interloquée, je la fixais alors, dans un silence qui s'était fait rapidement. C'était surement l'une des premières fois qu'elle cachait ses pensées à Edward, vraiment inquiétant je dois dire. Je regardais machinalement derrière elle. Pas de Emmett, je crois que Nessie aussi avait compris vu qu'elle demandait à voir, je cite « Tonton Mettou » Il n'y avait que elle pour des surnoms aussi débile. Quoi qu'elle le tenait peut être de sa mère, il faudrait que je lui demande. Quand Rosalie pu enfin s'avancer, elle s'installa sur le canapé, tandis que tout le monde l'entourait. C'était assez comique de voir comment elle semblait être à l'aise au centre de toutes les attentions, même si je captais sans mal son regard qui déviait assez souvent vers la porte. Emmett. Emmett n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Supposition tout à fait correct, vu qu'il passa à son tour le seuil, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Et il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné.

« Bon bah, voila notre fils, ajouta tout simplement Emmett face à notre regard d'incompréhension. Son fils ? Pardon ? J'eus du mal à comprendre, et je ne fus sans doute pas la seule. A croire que l'on avait tous les mêmes réactions. Mon regard se posa alors sur le gamin de dix ans à peine qui accompagné celui-ci. Blond, les cheveux bouclés, la peau ivoirienne et surtout les yeux rouges. Vampire. Nouveau né. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon. Je ne semblais pas être la seule à être de cet avis. Tandis que Rosalie le reprenait dans ses bras, toutes les filles de la maisonnée se retrouvèrent autour de celle-ci, moi comprise.  
- Comment il s'appelle ? Commença alors Bella qui semblait aux anges de voir un enfant pareil. Il faut dire qu'elle regrettait presque la croissance accélérée de Renesmée.  
- Il est adorable continua Esmé.  
- Il ne se souvient plus de son nom. Avec Emmett, quand on a jugé qu'on pouvait reprendre la voiture, nous l'avons ramené, mais on hésite sur plusieurs prénoms.  
- Du genre demandais-je enfin, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Rosalie et de « son » enfant.  
- Pony ...  
- Naon criais-je alors, la coupant dans son élan. J'avais oublié qu'elle aimait ce genre de nom débile. Ponyboy. Fallait franchement être toqué pour appeler son fils ainsi, franchement Ponyboy, c'est d'un ridicule à toute épreuve. Rosalie pinça alors les lèvres sous le rire des autres, mais se dérida bien vite qu'en l'enfant se mis à jouer avec ses cheveux, émettant un bruit qui ressemblait à un gazouillement. Adorable. Trop pour s'appeler Ponyboy.  
- Timothée proposa alors Esmé. Grimace de la part de Rosalie. Nous étions bien partis pour que ça dure des heures. On passa par John, Nathan, Ebenether, Batiste, Colin, Carlie, celui-ci d'ailleurs reçu un non vif de la part de Nessie qui semblait refuser catégoriquement que cet enfant ait son deuxième prénom. Il y eut aussi des James qui provoqua des frissons, des Antoine, des Yoann, des Célestin, et d'autres encore, mais aucun moyen de trouver un prénom qui plaisait à tous. Oui à tous, Rosalie n'avait guère le choix avec nous. Nous voulions tous pour ce petit ange, un prénom qui nous plaisait à tous. Celui-ci nous regardait chacune de nous avec des grands yeux, mais la plupart du temps il préférait rester contre « sa mère » qui elle ne se faisait pas prier pour lui donner toute sa tendresse. Après un énième non, presque catégorique, Je jetais un regard circulaire. Edward semblait avoir parlé un instant avec Carlisle, tandis que Jasper observait les morsures sur le bras d'Emmett. Sans doute l'enfant. De nouveau Edward qui me lança un regard surpris. Je ne compris pas son geste, il n'insista pas, à croire que ce n'était pas important.  
- Edmund. Lança-t-il alors s'avançant vers Rosalie et son fils, avec Carlisle, se décidant à son tour de jouer à la trouvaille du prénom.  
- Après Bella et son Heatcliff, Edward et son Edmund » ricana alors Jacob. Tandis que reprenait la chasse au prénom sous les rires.

De nombreux prénoms passèrent, et même l'enfant semblait prendre par au jeu. Il secouait parfois la tête sous nos rires, tout en réclamant les bras de son père, qui les lui accordait sans mal. A voir Rosalie un sourire si radieux aux lèvres, et Emmett en bon père, c'était un spectacle touchant. Un spectacle que je ne pensais jamais voir. Un spectacle attendrissant. Près de moi, Jasper venait d'arriver, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ressentait tout la joie de cette maisonnée. Même moi j'aurais pu la palper tellement on pouvait la sentir. Mon mari me fit un sourire avant d'ajouter qu'un Peter ça irait très bien comme nom à cet enfant. Moi j'avais proposé Lucien. Car Lucien, Lutin ça se ressemblait, et j'étais déjà dingue de ce petit cœur. Mais Rosalie ne voulait pas, et maintenant Emmett était également de la partie. De loin on aurait pu nous prendre pour une vraie bande d'amis, de vrais humains, si on exceptait le petit dernier qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mordre son père, car celui-ci refusait qu'il morde Renesmée, la seule à être encore à peu près humaine, si on exceptait son fiancé de chien, mais ça même un vampire n'en voulait pas. Tout a fait normal donc.

Machinalement je me plongeais dans mes visions, me demandant ce qu'il se passerait pour ce petit être. Ne croyez pas que je voulais tricher pour connaître son prénom, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Je le jure, je n'en n'avais presque pas l'intention. Je voulais également voir le futur de notre nouveau compagnon. A jamais plongé dans ses dix ans. Bon d'accord, huit et demi. Je voulais savoir ce qui lui arriverait son futur. Ce que j'y vis me rassura. Je n'y voyais que de la joie, que du bonheur, je voyais des milliers d'images, des milliers de futurs, le tout sous des couleurs chatoyantes. La plupart du temps je voyais Rosalie avec le garçon, Emmett les faisant rire, je voyais une maison inconnue, où ils vivaient à trois. Peu être non loin de chez nous. Je voyais parfois Jasper avec lui, je voyais parfois Carlisle qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles, mais le plus souvent, ils n'étaient qu'à trois, comme la famille que Rosalie avait toujours voulu avoir, elle, son mari et son enfant. On ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de s'éloigner un peu avec son idéal parfait. Même moi je comprenais. Même si je savais que l'on souffrirait de leur éloignement, je savais également qu'on n'avait aucun droit sur elle … Sur eux.

Un sourire éclaira alors mes lèvres à la vue de ce bonheur. Aucun danger sur lui. Il n'y avait aucun danger sur cet enfant. D'un côté c'était plutôt rassurant, car je pensais que Rosalie avait enfin le droit à son tour d'être heureuse. Tout le monde le savait, même Emmett, qu'elle aurait tout abandonné pour retrouver son humanité et pouvoir enfanter. Mais il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Vampire pour l'éternité, c'était notre punition. De qui ? De quoi ? Dieu ? Sans doute. Mais là, cet enfant trouvé dans la forêt dans cet état à cause de nomades, ça ressemblait à un cadeau du ciel. Nous avait-il pardonné ? Peut-être. Emmett avait expliqué qu'il allait mourir, ses vrais parents ayant déjà rendu l'âme, et qu'ils s'étaient décidés à deux de le sauver. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était rentré que maintenant. Trois jours de transformation, quelques jours d'adaptation. Des âmes nobles, comme toutes les personnes dans la famille. Refermant, mon esprit mentalement, c'est une image bien sûr, je ne faisais que me reconnecter sur l'instant présent, je cru entendre des bribes de mots, de prénoms. Une belle ribambelle de prénoms farfelus, beaux et anciens, moderne, dépassés, féeriques, et j'en passe, mais aucun ne semblait convenir. A force on commençait à avoir du mal à trouver un prénom. A force, il y avait de plus en plus de silence interrompu car un gazouillement mélodieux que lançait le nouveau membre de la famille.

« Joshua ajouta alors Edward après un non exprimé de vive voix pour Heather que je trouvais pourtant beau. Un silence suivi alors mais bientôt il fut vite rompu par Rosalie qui se jeta sur Edward pour le prendre dans ses bras, et s'écriant qu'elle adorait et qu'il était génial, un génie.  
- P'tain Edward t'es un chef. Joshua ... répéta alors Emmett en observant le garçon dans ses bras.  
- On dit Joshua, avec un 'j', pas Yoshua répliqua alors Rosalie amusée de l'accent de son mari.  
- Je ne sais pas prononcer ce prénom, c'est pas ma faute. Joshua c'est parfait répliqua Emmett en prononçant une nouvelle fois, le prénom de son fils de façon incorrect ce qui fit rire l'assemblée, dont Jacob qui ajouta qu'on était bien parti avec une famille pareille.  
- En tout cas ce prénom semble plaire à tout le monde. Carlisle, chéri ... demanda alors Esmé en se tournant vers son mari.  
- Je m'occuperais des papiers ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Tu peux demander à Jenks s'tu veux. Il est parfait dans ce genre d'occasion. » Ajouta Jasper toujours sérieux, en mentionnant celui avec qui il travaillait souvent.

La mention de Jasper me fit penser à Bella. Elle avait également eu affaire avec cet homme pour protéger Renesmée des Volturi. Les Volturi. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je ne voulais pas y penser à ce moment là, pourtant ce fut la vision qui me tomba dessus. Horrible vision. Chose des plus vrais. Un carnage, des vies brisées ... Non. Si flou et pourtant si réelle. Il avait juste fallu que l'on nomme cet enfant. Qui était au courant ? Comment le seraient-ils ? Visite ? Oui sans doute. Machinalement je m'appuyais contre le mur. Il ne devait pas savoir. Je pensais à Jasper, et à notre nuit pour qu'Edward ne vienne pas fouiller mes pensées, mais je dois avouer que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je de nouveau leur demander de réunir nos amis ? Non ça n'y changerait rien. Rien du tout. Rosalie était fautive d'un crime. Les enfants sont beaucoup plus durs à contrôler, eux-mêmes ne peuvent y arriver avant des années. Nous avions brisé un tabou. Ils avaient crées un enfant immortel. Non hoquetais-je silencieusement tandis que je sortais de la pièce pour remonter à l'étage, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la chambre, je m'accordais un répit, et je laissais mes visions m'envahirent. Je voyais tous les futurs possibles, mais plusieurs solutions revenaient de plus en plus claires. Jusqu'à ce que je revoie cette image que j'avais vue il y a bien longtemps. Une jeune fille cheveux noirs court en bataille, une cape rouge sur les épaules tenant la main d'Aro. Impossible ...

« Alice demanda alors Jasper rentrant à nouveau dans la chambre, plongée dans le noir. Nous avions passé notre après-midi dans le salon à chercher un nom. Je m'autorisais à reprendre une bouchée d'air rapide, mais je sais que ça ne me calmerait pas. Il sentirait sans mal l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la douleur, tout ce que je ressentais là sur l'heure.  
- Alice répéta-t-il inquiet se posant derrière moi sur le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller. Je posais la tête sur son épaule, tandis que mes visions continuaient, devenant de plus en claires, de plus en plus unique. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Mais je répugnais à le faire. Pourtant il fallait que je le fasse. Pour Joshua. Pour Rosalie et son rêve, pour le bonheur d'Esmé qui ne supporterait pas la déchirure de la famille. Si je ne faisais rien, je savais très bien ce qu'il se passerait. Je l'avais vu. La première à mourir serait Bella. Première cible. Puis Rosalie, l'enfant, Emmett car il se serait mis sur le chemin des Volturi. Jasper ne s'en remettrait pas. Renesmée devrait partir avec eux, derrière il y aurait le cadavre de Jacob. Et moi ? Je serais démembré impitoyablement par Jane. La rancune qu'elle portait contre moi existait toujours. Non je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Ma décision est prise, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.  
- Deux jours Jasper. Dans deux jours tout ira mieux je te le jure, le temps que je me fasse à tout ça » murmurais-je avant de me coller un peu plus contre lui. C'était nos derniers instants, ensemble. Nos derniers instants avant que je ne brise tout pour sauver leur bonheur. Le briser pour mieux le reconstruire c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

C'était le début de la fin.

* * *

Chapitre 1 Bella Version

Les valises étaient prêtes. Sur le lit. En attente d'un long voyage. Edward me regardait, perplexe, et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux me fit l'effet d'un direct dans le cœur.  
« Tu ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je veux la retrouver pas vrai?  
-Non. J'ai saisis. J'ai juste peur de ta réaction si elle refuse de rentrer.  
-Elle rentrera. » Ma voix ne tremblait pas malgré les doutes persistants qui cognaient dans mon esprit. Il se ravisa et sortit, prétextant devoir parler à Carlisle. Je ne le suivais pas et me dirigeais vers le dressing. Cela nous arrivait souvent depuis peu. L'incompréhension. Depuis deux jours en fait. Cela fait dix ans tout pile que Alice est partie. Edward ne l'acceptait pas, il était proche d'elle et souffrait encore des pensées de Jasper. En continu il était dans son esprit, l'entendait la haïr et la pleurer. Je me sentais impuissante ce que je faisais n'était pas suffisant.

Ce que je faisais n'avait aucun sens, comme la fois ou j'étais allée voir la maison des Cullen en leur absence. Aujourd'hui c'était ma robe de bal de promo que je contemplais. La première robe que Alice m'avait prêtée. Bleue sombre, a fanfreluches, digne d'un défilé de monde parisien. Son parfum particulier inonda mes narines et pendant un instant j'eu envie de pleurer. Je l'aurai fait si j'en avais été capable. Elle me manquait terriblement. Ses joies, ses peines, son rire cristallin, ses cours de danse qui me faisaient grogner, ses envies de shopping sorties de nulle part … Tout allait bien. Je jure que tout se passait pour le mieux … Nous vivions heureux, ensembles envers et contre tout, étant mon amie et ma sœur. Elle m'avait juré de ne plus partir.

Et pourtant …

A la fin du lycée, après notre petite embrouille avec les italiens, le temps repris son cours normal. Edward et moi étions a Dartmouth, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett à la fac de Seattle. Dartmouth était plutôt cool même si mes « frères et sœurs » me manquaient terriblement. Nous logions sur le campus même, Renesmée était restée à la Push avec Charlie, Billy et Jacob, son grand ami/amour. Le lycée de la réserve lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et elle disait trainer avec « la bande des loup-garou » à qui voulais l'entendre. Pour les vacances de Pâques; Carlisle avait organisé une réunion de famille. Nous étions tous à la maison, cette belle et majestueuse demeure qui se dressait au beau milieu d'une clairière sur les collines de Forks. En parlant de clairière, c'est la que nous étions, Edward et moi dans le premier souvenir que j'ai du retour de Rosalie. Sa clairière était le seul endroit ou nous pouvions nous retrouver seuls sans que personne ne nous espionne, ne nous entende. A environ 10heures du matin, il était allongé et moi j'étais assise en tailleur a coté de lui, frôlant de mes doigts ses muscles fins, nous nous regardions regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ris lorsqu'un rayon de soleil, le premier depuis notre retour a Forks, vint frapper son torse nu.

« Quoi? Dit il  
-Je me disais que si un jour j'ai besoins d'une boule a facettes je t'appellerais ricanais-je  
-Très drôle ! » Ris -t'il en me prenant par surprise par les épaules et me plaquant au sol dans la lumière. Ma peau étincelait sous la sienne. Je le fixais tout en repoussant mon pouvoir de façon à ce qu'il lise mes pensées.  
-Mademoiselle Swan Cullen … Vous êtes irrécupérable, murmura mon vampire avant de se pencher vers moi, d'embrasser mon oreille, mon cou, toutes les parties de mon torse non couvertes par mon magnifique et clinquant Wonder Bra (Merci Alice …), puis il entreprit de couvrir mon ventre de léger baisers. Je respirais TRES difficilement. A la limite, je ronronnais. D'un vif mouvement je retournais la situation. Il était en dessous de moi, ma poigne de fer emprisonnant ses mains plaquées au sol au dessus de sa tête. Son sourire en coin éclaira son visage. J'entrepris de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, d'embrasser son cou, son menton, son nez, le coin de sa bouche.  
« Monsieur Masen Cullen, c'est impolis de grogner devant les dames, même si c'est de plaisir ! » Lançais-je faussement choquée.  
Enfin, je l'embrassais, mes mains frôlant les siennes, nos corps s'emboitaient à la perfection. Il entreprit de déboutonner mon jean tandis que je jouais avec l'élastique de son boxer. Alice avait raison, entre lui et moi c'était de la passion, violente, destructrice, forte, éblouissante, le genre d'amour qui vous fait oublier ou vous êtes, qui vous êtes. Le genre de relation qui transforme une gentille fille en femme fatale. Ce qui arriva par la suite … j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir le raconter sous peine de m'attirer les remontrances d'Esmé et les sarcasmes d'Emmett.  
Vers 14heures, Edward, vêtu de son simple boxer s'arrêta net dans ses baisers.  
« -Qu'y a t'il? Demandais-je  
-C'est Rosalie. Répondit il, elle est enfin de retour au bercail …  
-Merde ! Vite il faut qu'on rentre ! »

En quatrième vitesse nous nous rhabillâmes. En réalité, nous étions sensés rester dans notre chambre ce jour la, afin de nous avancer dans nos devoirs pour la fac. Nous courûmes jusqu'au manoir, et, passant par la fenêtre, nous nous installâmes sur le lit à baldaquin d'Edward (installé à mon intention lorsque mon cœur battait encore), chacun sur un oreiller, PC allumé présentant de multiples pages de recherches, lui sur l'histoire de l'art, moi sur les cultures asiatiques. Esmé ouvrit la porte, et nous annonça que Rose arrivait. Je me levais et courrais dans le dressing pour me changer, mes vêtements étaient plein de vert, probablement a cause de l'herbe. Edward m'y rejoignit et se plaçant derrière moi, entrepris de déposer de doux baisers sur ma nuque. Me retournant avec un air farouche je me penchais vers lui et lui mordait le cou.  
« -Sauvage, rigola t'il.  
-Habille-toi, vite! »  
Apres avoir enfilé une robe à bretelles de coton courte et légère, de couleur jaune pale avec des jolies fleurs, j'attendais Edward qui boutonnait sa chemise.  
On entendait Alice et Jasper descendre les escaliers, nous sortîmes au bon moment pour entendre une remarque pleine de sous entendu de Jasper par rapport à la mini jupe d'Alice et la réplique de celle ci qui allait dans le même sens.  
Nous passâmes devant eux dans l'escalier, volant presque, et nous nous joignîmes au rang déjà formé devant la porte dans l'attente de la fille prodige et de son mari.

Lorsqu'elle posa un pied dans la maison, tout le monde lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa, lui couru dans les bras. Je crois que seuls Alice, Edward et moi avons remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose. Emmett n'était pas la. De plus elle chantait l'hymne russe de façon à cacher ses pensées à Edward. Elle trafiquait quelque chose. Quand elle fut enfin libre de ses mouvements elle parti s'assoir sur le canapé du salon, nous nous assîmes tous dans les sofas, fauteuils ou même tapis, de façon à l'entourer complètement. Elle se réjouissait de toute cette attention portée sur elle. Je regardais Alice et suivais son regard en direction de la porte. A cet instant précis, Emmett fit son entrée.

Et quelle entrée. D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte derrière lui, puis, plaça devant lui un petit garçon. Son visage cireux et blanc comme neige était encadré de magnifiques boucles blondes qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il devait avoir 8-9 ans à tout casser. Et ses yeux étaient rouges. Rouge sang, comme ceux des nouveaux nés. Un vampire. Un tout petit vampire, si mignon, si beau, si pur et innocent. Je regrettais déjà que Renesmée ait grandit si vite. Je m'avançais vers lui, prenais sa main froide dans la mienne et lui sourit. Il ne semblait pas apeuré. Je regardais Emmett et demandais comment se nommait se petit ange.  
-il est adorable, continua Esmé.  
-Il ne se souvient plus de son nom, me répondit Rosalie. Avec Emmett quand on a jugé qu'on pouvait prendre la voiture nous l'avons ramené mais on hésite sur plusieurs prénoms.  
-Du genre?, demanda Alice Suspicieuse.  
-Pony …  
-NON ! La coupa Alice, ouvrant les hostilités.  
Nous rimes tous face a sa réaction et commençâmes à chercher des prénoms. Esmé proposa Timothée, et Rose grimaça. C'est parti! Nous avons tous donné du notre pour trouver un prénom à ce jeune enfant de 8,5 ans. John, Nathan, Ebenether, Baptiste, Colin. Jasper proposa Carlie, mais Nessie refusa catégoriquement que son cousin porte SON deuxième prénom. D'ailleurs elle mordit la jambe de Jasp'. On passa ensuite à James, ce que je refusais évidemment, Antoine, Yohann, Abbott, Ronald, Clifford, je proposais alors Heatcliff et on me rit au nez. De plus Rose pensait que vu la fin que connais le Heatcliff de Wuthering Heights, ça porterai malheur au petit. Le jeune vampire nous regardait tous un par un. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui. Edward parlait avec Carlisle, les 2 hommes arborant un visage quelques peu inquiets. Je fixais Edward et compris. Cela lui remettait en mémoire les problèmes que nous avions eut avec la naissance de Renesmée et l'histoire des bébés-vampires. Il regarda Alice, avec le même regarde inquiet que celui qu'il m'avait servi mais je n'eus pas l'impression qu'elle saisit la raison de ce regard. Il n'insista pas et proposa le nom d'Edmund. « Trop Narnia et Mansfield Park » rétorqua Emmett.  
-Apres Bella et son Heathcliff, Edward et son Edmund » ricana Jacob avant de se prendre mon coude dans les cotes.

Je voyais le sourire d'Emmett et Rosalie s'agrandir de minutes en minutes. L'espoir et la joie que représentait pour eux ce pauvre petit découvert à moitié mort dans la foret, ses parents assassinés par des nomades quelques jours plutôt avait rendu au couple toute sa joie de vivre. Il était un don du ciel. Mais, pardonnerait-il un jour à Rose de lui avoir donné l'immortalité? Lui avait-il déjà pardonné? Voyant le regard avec lequel il la couvait des yeux, je penchais pour la deuxième proposition.  
Alice proposa Lucien (cela ressemble a Lutin selon elle …) et Jasper avança Peter. Mais aucun nom ne convenait au nouveau né qui avait lui aussi prit part au jeu, refusant certain prénoms d'une grimace de dégout trop mignonne. Je remarquais Alice, appuyée au mur probablement scrutant le futur du petit. Il riait parfois, d'un rire magique, encore plus clair que celui de Jasper, on aurait dit un gazouillement.  
-Joshua » , proposa Edward, hésitant.  
Rosalie se jeta à son cou, trouvant cette idée magnifique.  
Emmett approuva aussi bien que pour lui Joshua équivalait à Yoshua. Il explosa de rire en voyant la tête de Joshua (ça lui va très bien je trouve) lorsqu'il trouva son surnom : Yo. Oui c'est de l'Emmett tout craché.

Carlisle promit de faire les papiers du petit Joshua Hale Cullen, et Jasper lui conseilla d'aller voir Jenks, l'homme avec qui j'avais eu affaire lorsque j'avais voulu éloigner Nessie du combat qui se profilait contre les Volturi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice parti dans sa chambre. Peut être avait elle pensé à la même chose que moi. Jasper la suivit. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ce fait. Je demandais à Renesmée d'emmener son petit cousin visiter la maison sans déranger Tata Lutine et Tonton Jasp'.  
Il était déjà 19heures et Edward, Renesmée, Jacob et moi rentrâmes au cottage. Nous étions en route depuis 1minutes à peine à travers le jardin d'Esmé lorsque j'entendis au loin Alice dire « 2 jours Jasper, dans 2 jours tout ira mieux je te le jure. Le temps que je me fasse à tout ça. » .

Je mettais cette phrase sur le compte du fait qu'elle était la seule sans « enfant » de toute la famille maintenant. J'aurais peut être du y prendre plus attention. Je n'ai pas réalisé la portée de ses visions ce jour la. Je ne les réalise que maintenant. Voilà pourquoi je suis décidée à retrouver Alice. Cette idiote et son stupide sacrifice personnel. Elle traite Edward de garçon atteint de Tragédie aigue, mais elle ne vaux pas mieux.

Cette journée fut le début de la fin.


	3. Chapitre 2

« And still I can't see any future »

Chapitre 2 ~ Alice Version

Après avoir revu des moments de rare tendresse, des moments que j'aurais voulu ne jamais oublié, et d'autres que l'on oublie vite, des personnes qui ne sont que de passage. Et après m'être arrêté sur l'arrivé du petit Joshua que je ne connaitrais jamais, c'est plus que dur que de revenir à la réalité. Ce n'était pas Forks, mais Volterra, ce n'était pas les Cullen, mais les Volturi. Dur retour à la réalité. Dur mais pas fatale. Je me remets de tout. J'ai décidé il y a dix ans de ne plus jamais penser à eux, j'ai verrouillé mon esprit, j'ai verrouillé mon cœur. Mais à croire que je ne peux décidemment pas me passer d'eux, vu qu'il faut qu'à chaque fois Aro veuille revoir mes pensées, ce que j'ai vécu, qu'il parte à la recherche de visions que j'aurais pu avoir sur eux. Si seulement il savait. En fermant mes pensées, je me suis coupé de tout, je me suis focalisé sur ma nouvelle famille, donc je ne peux voir à présent que leur avenir. Je me suis décidé il y a bien longtemps de les laisser vivre, de ne plus jamais interférer dans leur vie. C'est mon choix, mais il me semble qu'ils me hanteront toujours. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas de Jasper, ou de Bella. De tous même. Si je suis partie c'est pour eux, pas la peine qu'ils se damnent nt à me rechercher à penser à moi, pas la peine qu'ils se damnent pour un bijou. La réalité autour de moi n'a rien d'effrayant ou de décevant. C'est une réalité comme une autre à laquelle je dois me faire. Une réalité qui ne m'enchante pas. Les jours sont comme les autres, se ressemblent tous. Excepté aujourd'hui peut être. Qu'en sais-je vraiment. Je sais juste que j'ai vu Bella et Edward venir, je sais juste cela. Quand je ne sais pas. Aro ne l'a pas vu. Miracle me direz-vous, je vous dis juste habitude. Le pouvoir d'Aro n'est pas exceptionnel, je sais comment lui résister. Enfin passons.

Aro ce très cher Aro m'avait pris la main pour me faire traverser la salle. Une habitude en soi, et je n'avais pas bronché. J'aurais presque pu en rire de ce privilège que j'avais. Mais un bijou ne rit pas. Non si privilège il y avait, c'était aussi une punition. Aro n'avait pas confiance en moi. Pour l'instant je n'étais que de la décoration, et je vous mentirais en vous disant que je me sentais un peu vexée. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus. C'est juste que je passais mes journées à ne rien fait, sauf à me faire belle, à lire, à créer de nouveaux vêtements, à voir l'avenir proche des Volturi, avenir oh combien intéressant que j'en deviendrais presque cynique. J'avais changé en dix ans. J'étais devenu ce qui me faisait le plus horreur, j'étais devenu une Volturi. Mes cheveux autrefois si courts avaient poussés. Toujours courts à mon gout mais bon. Maintenant il balayait le haut de mon dos en des mèches bien inégales, souvenirs de mon ancienne coupe, sans parler de cette frange noire qui m'aurait presque caché le regard. Je ne ressemblais plus en rien à Alice Cullen. J'avais tout fait pour m'en détacher. Aussi bien niveau caractère que niveau physique. Bien sûr niveau vêtement, vous vous en doutez, le style n'a pas changé. Ou presque pas. Je ne sais comment dire. Toujours des robes de haute couture, toujours l'impression de sortir d'un défilé. La joie en moins. Enfin passons. Je sais je me répète. Mais je vous l'ai dit ma vie est devenu une lassante répétition de journée qui se ressemble.

Je soupir presque machinalement ce qui attire l'attention de Aro. Celui-ci me regarde intrigué, mais habitué à ce genre de conversation mentale que je peux à voir. A croire qu'il fait pareil. Mais quand on regarde ses deux frères ça parait beaucoup plus normal. Je prends soudainement de l'endroit où je suis. Un salon dans le style victorien. Machinalement je lâche sa main. Mon dieu c'est magnifique. J'aurais presque l'impression de retrouver la Alice d'avant tellement je suis enthousiasme. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade et je me reprends bien vite, surtout qu'Aro rit de mon comportement. D'ailleurs les paroles qu'il glisse à Caïus m'enlèvent mon sourire. « Une enfant ... Comme Joshua. Regarde-la pleine de vie, et pourtant elle porte le malheur d'autre » Dix ans que j'avais réussi à éviter ce genre de conversation. Dix ans que je fuyais le nom de Joshua et celui de sa créatrice Rosalie. Que va-t-il donc se passer encore ? Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour du repas. Heidi est partie nous chercher de quoi manger, alors comme les autres j'attends dans ce petit salon. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Félix et Renata nous ont rejoints, Aro, Marcus Caïus et moi. Les maîtres, la garde proche, le bijou à protéger. Drôle de tableau. En parlant de tableau, à croire qu'Aro le fait exprès au dessus de la cheminée, trône un tableau avec Carlisle peint dessus. Souvenir lointain d'une époque lointaine. Souvenir vif pour moi. Son regard curieux me prend aux tripes. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'assassine, qu'il m'accuse. Traitre me crient ses yeux. Traitre à ton sang. Je le sais. Remords et Culpabilité. A jamais des sentiments présents en moi. Je dois m'y faire je m'y ferais.

« Alice murmura alors Aro reprenant mon attention. Je m'en voulais presque de m'être laisser intriguer par tout ce qui m'entourait au point de délaisser mon observation quotidienne de ces gens.  
- Oui Aro répondis-je alors poliment, tandis que je prenais conscience que tous avaient pris leur aise dans les fauteuils sauf moi. Et je ne comptais pas m'asseoir. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, retourner dans ma chambre, m'y enfermer pour une bonne journée, avant qu'on se rappelle à nouveau qu'un bijou à besoin d'être sorti.  
- Avec Caïus et Marcus, on s'est décidé à te faire une faveur. reprit-il calmement tandis que je comprenais la présence de tout ce beau monde. Il me faisait une faveur en public, enfin public, nous dirons sous témoin, ce qui incluait entre autre que je devrais effectuer quelque chose en retour.  
- Du genre continuais-je sur le ton d'une simple conversation, même si mon attention était toute tournée vers lui. Quel genre de faveur pouvait-il m'accorder alors que je lui avais offert mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et mon esprit en échange de sa parole sur le fait de laisser ma famille tranquille. Famille. Pincement au cœur, penser à autre chose. Voila mon quotidien.  
- Le fait de chasser. Tu as toujours rechigné au fait qu'on t'apporte ta nourriture, alors on a décidé que aujourd'hui après dix ans de bon et loyaux service, tu pourrais chasser pour une fois dans Volterra. Allons Alice ne soit pas si surprise. Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas des tyrans ... »

Mais la surprise ne disparaissait pas de mon visage. J'avais beau tout faire tout tenter, j'avais du mal à saisir la proposition. Aro venait bel et bien de me proposer une chasse. M'autoriser une chasse, sur leur territoire, rien que ça. Territoire plus que sacré, où seul Heidi pouvait agir, ramenant des humains vivants qui s'offraient presque sauvagement à nous ? Et il me permettait d'y chasser ? J'étais certes une Volturi, mais je n'avais aucun droit là dessus. Il était donc normal que j'affiche ma stupeur. D'ailleurs, je me demandais ce que je devrais leur rendre. Car je considérais ça comme un prêté pour un rendu. J'avais passé dix ans à boire du sang humain comme si il était offert dans une coupe, dix ans en me disant que j'avais rompu tout ce à quoi je tenais, dix ans en me disant que ma famille ne me pardonnerait pas ce long écart. Et là il me proposait une chasse. Une chasse humaine, mais une chasse tout de même. Un sourire presque malgré moi naquit sur mes lèvres. A croire que je n'étais pas encore une poupée parfaite, je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser toutes les émotions que je pouvais ressentir. Aro du le voir, car un sourire triomphal apparu sur ces lèvres le rendant encore plus mystique au possible. Il avait gagné, j'avais une dette. Cela marchait ainsi chez les Volturi, on n'avait jamais rien sans rien.

« D'accord murmurais-je alors, bazardant ma fierté au placard. Car ma fierté m'aurait conseillé de refuser en disant que j'étais devenu civilisé depuis que j'étais entré chez les Volturi, mais le fait de traquer une proie me manquer, et le manque l'emporte toujours sur la Raison. C'est comme l'Emotionnel qui soudoie toujours le Rationnel, comme Bella et Edward. Stop ne pas y penser. Nouvelle famille, l'ancienne c'est du passé on l'oublie. Non pas par orgueil. Par souffrance. Un sacrifice égoïste dont les raisons leur sont inconnues pour le propre bien. Qu'il me haïsse, je n'en n'avais cure. Je devais le supporter. Mon fardeau. Je sais je me comporte en victime. Je sais, c'est eux les victimes. Je le sais. JE les ai fait souffrir, JE suis un monstre, JE bois du sang humain à présent, JE les ai abandonné, JE me suis permise de piétiner le cœur de Jasper sans aucun remord, je suis le bourreau pas la victime. J'essaye de m'en convaincre en tout cas. L'auto-persuasion ne marche pas sur moi on dirait.  
- Allez Beauté, viens. Ils y en a qui s'impatientent. » Ricana-t-il alors riant de sa propre blague. Pourtant je crus y déceler un second sens, comme si à part les humains qui allaient payer le frais de mon dévolu n'était pas les seuls à s'impatienter de ma venue. Enfin je ne tardais pas à obéir le suivant docilement comme un chien suit son maître. La comparaison n'était pas osée vu que je m'étais perdu entre la vie et la mort, un objet. Le bijou d'Aro, dur de l'oublier.

Chasse. Volterra. Sortir dehors me ferait du bien. Passer par le faux accueil, les petits passages obscurs voir glauque ne me prirent guère de temps même si Aro suivait flanqué de Renata et Demetri. La lumière déclinait lentement dans le ciel, rendant notre peau moins brillante, moins étincelante mais sans doute plus mystique. Aro me laissait carte blanche, il observait disait-il. Mais qu'y avait-il à voir ? Un vampire reprenant ses marques ? Pathétique. Dans la rue, tandis que nous avancions, malgré la noirceur de celle-ci, les gens nous regardaient, et surtout se retournaient sur mon passage, il faut dire la cape rouge dénotait sur mes épaules, sans parler de cette robe à l'exact réplique de celle d'Alice in Wonderland, mise à part qu'elle était noir au lieu de bleu. Une enfant seule lâchée en ville. Le loup dans la bergerie oui. Je savais d'ore et déjà où je chasserais. La Place principale de la ville. Un symbole pour moi. C'est là qu'Edward avait rejeté son dévolu pour provoquer les Volturi, peut être que dans un sens moi aussi je voulais les provoquer. Mais interdiction de mourir bien sûr. En rejoignant les Volturi, dans un sens également, je m'étais donné comme mission de les surveiller. Idiot n'est-il pas ?

Je m'étais alors assise, seule, sur la fontaine, le capuchon de ma cape rabaissé sur mes épaule. J'attendais. Je connaissais mon charme, qui semblait agir même sur les Vampires, vous savez le genre de beauté sauvage, et je savais qu'une proie ne tarderait pas à venir. Une proie, oui les humains n'étaient plus que de la nourriture pour moi, rien d'autre. Méconnaissable. Et encore une fois j'eus raison. Un jeune homme s'approcha de moi la démarche chaloupante. Saoul. Etrange mais amusant. Son sang n'en n'aurais qu'un goût plus épicé encore pensais-je tandis qu'il me bredouillait des paroles incohérentes en Italien. Je riais de sa déconvenue, et il se mit à rire à son tour. Une vraie scène de conte de fée qui allait vite se transformer en cauchemar. Un jeu. Un jeu que je transformerais en une traque. Il capta mes yeux rouges, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas assez vite, hélas trop pour moi vu que mes dents se refermèrent sur le col de sa chemise. Tant pis qu'il fuit, ça n'en deviendrait que plus jouissif. Je réprimais un frisson, tandis que je bondissais gracieusement pour me lancer à sa poursuite. Je ressemblais à James ou à Victoria. Immonde vampire que j'étais devenue. Au fond de moi, je n'espérais qu'une chose tandis que les ruelles défilaient. Que Bella change d'avis et ne vienne pas. Ni elle, ni Edward. Je ne veux pas voir la déception dans leur regard. Jamais. Que je ne croise plus jamais leur chemin. Egoïste au possible, je sais.

La traque fut courte et finalement sans aucun plaisir. Je voyais d'avance où il voulait se diriger et à chaque fois je lui barrais la route. De plus l'avenir de cet homme ne changeait en rien. A chaque fois il finissait dans une ruelle le cou brisé, vidé de son sang. Au bout d'un moment lassé de ce jeu qui n'avait aucun attrait pour moi, je me décidais à en finir vite avec lui. Le coincer dans une ruelle fut aisé, lui briser le cou encore plus. Son corps ne tarda pas à tomber à mes pieds, exsangue tandis que je n'en restais pas moins non rassasié. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, un gamin m'avait vu. Il n'eut jamais le temps de fuir ou de hurler que déjà j'étais sur lui, le tenant contre moi dans une étreinte mortelle, mes dents arrachant presque la peau de son cou délicat et fragile. Dans la rue un éclat m'attira tandis que je me délectais du sang de cet enfant. Eclat qui était en fait une fenêtre brisé me renvoyant mon image. Un vampire dénuée d'âme, de cœur, mais resplendissant plus que jamais dans cette ruelle abandonnée sous les derniers rayons d'un soleil rouge. Un élan de rage me traversa et le corps mort de l'enfant ne tarda pas à aller s'écraser contre le morceau de verre. J'étais pathétique. J'étais décevante, ridicule et surtout honteuse. Un vrai monstre. Et le pire c'était qu'à présent, ça ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. J'étais devenu stoïque face à cette vision de moi. Maintenant il fallait rentrer et retourner ans la chambre, attendre la solitude pour mieux oublier.

Au retour, sur la place principale, j'entendis alors derrière moi de nouveau le pas régulier de Demetri, mais également la respiration haletante de Renata, tandis qu'Aro calquait son pas sur le mien. Une de ses mains ne tarda pas à se perdre au niveau de son cou, me rappelant mon appartenance, mais également le fait que mes pensées ne m'appartenaient pas non plus. Qu'il les prenne, sa curiosité sur mon envie de chasse serait rassasiée par la violence de mes actions. Le reste du chemin je ne le vis même pas. Perdu dans mon mutisme quotidien, je regardais le chemin qu'on empruntait. Retour dans le petit salon, où Aro m'entraina jusqu'à un fauteuil, où je me laissais choir. Seule, en face des Volturi, seule mais pas impressionnée. Car égale. Caïus me fixait d'un regard noir. Il ne m'aimait pas, c'était réciproque. J'étais le bijou dont il voulait se servir, mais sans qu'il ne lui appartienne. Marcus, désintéressé de tout comme toujours. Et Aro. Aro qui me regardait avec un grand sourire, comme si sa garde rapprochée derrière lui était inexistante, comme si il n'y avait que lui et moi dans un diner romantique. Ecoeurant. Peut être que ce qui suivi fut le plus écœurant. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne voulais pas m'y attendre. Tout sauf ça. Refus catégorique de ma part. Et pourtant.

« Alice, on va te confier ta première mission commença Caïus d'une voix sec et cassante. Je lui rendais son regard mauvais, avant de reprendre un air neutre attendant la suite. Ce fut un coup de masse. Ce fut le déchirement de cette toile fragile que je maintenais contre le futur que j'avais vu dix ans plus tôt à Forks.  
- Nous voulons que tu tues Rosalie Hale. Nous ne pouvons plus laisser cela ainsi, cela zappe notre autorité de laisser vivre un vampire qui a violer un tabou quand à ...  
Le reste des mots m'échappa. Tout m'échappait, tout mon contrôle sur mon entourage, ma façon d'être. Tout venait de voler en Eclat. Tuer Rosalie. Tuer ma sœur. Impossible. Jamais. Je refusais complètement. Comme si je pouvais tuer ma sœur. Erreur sembla me répliquer une petite voix dans ma tête. Le Rationnel sans doute qui repoussait mon Emotionnel. Ce n'était plus ma sœur. J'étais une Volturi. Je n'avais plus rien d'une Cullen. Mais tuer Rosalie était contraire à tout ce que je m'étais juré. La seule morte serait Alice Cullen au profit des Volturi, pas d'autre.  
- Alice ? demanda alors la voix orgueilleuse et impatiente de Caïus.  
- Je le ferais répondis-je neutre, gardant un masque impassible pour qu'il ignore tout de mon déchirement intérieur. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas après tout ajoutais-je alors sur ma lancée. Je suis une Volturi, elle a rompu nos lois.  
- Parfait je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, tu partiras demain. ajouta alors Aro tandis que je me levais esquissant un « je vais préparer mes affaires » dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je me demande s'ils ne m'ont pas vu tituber un instant tandis que je sortais du salon. Trois mots. Ils leur avaient juste fallu trois mots pour détruire mon univers construit de toute pièce afin de protéger ma seule et vraie famille. Trois mots. Tuer Rosalie Hale. Jamais. Pourtant j'avais dit oui. Pourtant je n'avais rien tenté. Parce que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un bijou. Mais là, tandis que j'errais presque à la recherche de ma chambre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir refait surface après dix ans passé au loin. De simples paroles avaient tout brisé. Les Volturi avaient trouvé la clef de mon cœur et en avait ouvert la porte. Tout en moi tendait de nouveau vers Eux. Un flot de visions m'enveloppait alors. Des visions horribles me montrant ma famille déchirée, ou la mort de Rosalie, des visions qui se succédaient sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Aro avait tout simplement ouvert la porte de mon enfer en même tant que celle de mon cœur. Ma chambre arriva comme un miracle, mais enfermée dedans, rien ne se passa. Non. Toujours des visions, toujours mon cœur qui se vidait. Je devenais aussi exsangue que cet enfant. En y repensant, il devait avoir le même âge que Joshua ... Sauf que personne ne viendrait le sauver lui.

J'avais conduit Rosalie à la mort. Ma sauvagerie avait conduit Aro à me croire capable de la tuer. Il n'avait pris sa décision que dans l'instant, d'où mon absence de vision. Je serais quoi que je fasse le commanditaire de la mort de ma sœur. Moi Alice Cullen je donnerais la mort à Rosalie Hale. Que je sois une Volturi ou non ne me discréditerais pas aux yeux de ma famille. Mourir semblait un meilleur choix. Mais j'étais sûr qu'Aro et Caïus, oui surtout Caïus, tueraient tout le reste de ma famille. J'étais prise au piège, acculée à obéir. La rébellion était venue trop tard, je ne pourrais désobéir sous peine que ma famille ne perde un autre membre. J'avais tout brisé en voulant les sauver. Coupable jusqu'au bout. Un hurlement de rage m'échappa alors que je brisais le miroir en face de moi. La douleur ne me fit rien, les coupures sans sang ne me calmèrent pas. Coupable et Traitresse. J'étais vraiment devenue une Volturi. J'étais le bourreau de ma famille, celle qui avait vu celle-ci tomber, et qui n'avait fait que retarder l'exécution. Machinalement je prenais un sac dans le dressing avant de prendre de quoi voyager. Et je trouvai alors ce qui me plongea dans une mélancolie sans nom. Devant moi trônait dans un écrin de velours la jarretière que j'avais prêtée à Bella le jour de son mariage.

Les Rouages du Temps sont en marche.  
Tout à déraillé.

Chapitre 2 :

**_Memories of a lost time._**

Enfin, il faut avancer, et c'est ce que nous avons fait ces 10 dernières années, oublier Alice et ses phrases meurtrières, son coup de poignard dans le dos. Officiellement tout allait bien mais d ans le noir de nos chambres rien n'était moins sur. Je me sentais le devoir de libérer Edward du siens mais aider une seule personne n'était pour moi pas assez.

Je sortais du dressing, ayant l'impression d'être moi aussi attendue pour parler a Carlisle. Je n'en avait pas envie. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ses discours moralisateurs et pleins de sagesse. Je voulais aider une deuxième personne, Jasper, et par conséquents je ramènerai Alice.  
En entrant dans le bureau de Carlisle, je ne prêtais pas attention aux visages de mon beau père et de mon mari braqués sur moi. Je fixais un tableau que j'avais vu il y a bien longtemps. Carlisle avait transporté la copie exacte de son bureau de Forks ici, dans le manoir du 17ème de Moscou. Ce tableau refusait de quitter mon esprit. Marcus, Caius et Aro souriant à pleine dents au peintre qui devait leur avoir servit d'amuse gueule a la fin de son oeuvre. A Volterra, Aro s'était comporté comme un homme très sage, mais à qui on ne peux mentir. Il me paraissait droit, peut etre trop. Mais pas mauvais. Il aimait le pouvoir et la possession, mais je suis sure que dans le fond il n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Il nous avait compris et approuvés pour le cas de Renesmée. Le problème de Aro c'est définitivement ce besoins de posséder. Avoir Edward, Nessie, même moi j'en suis sure. Nous sommes surement les prochains , vu qu'il a déjà Alice.

Edward m'appela de son ténor vibrant et onctueux d'une voix si basse que j'eus du mal à la saisir, et je vint m'assoir à ses cotés en face de Carlisle qui arborait un air sérieux sur son visage d'archange.  
Je commençai la discussion, posant mes arguments. Enfin mon argument.  
« - Carlisle, Jasper souffre, il a besoins de la revoir, de s'expliquer avec elle, et puisque personne ne veux aller la récupérer, Edward et moi y allons.  
-Bella … Commença t il .  
-Non Carlisle. Vous savez que j'ai raison et j'irai la chercher même si cela implique faire un saut chez les volturi seule. Cette … Fille a tout détruit Carlisle, il est temps qu'elle rentre au bercail et qu'elle soit mise face à ses erreurs. Il faut qu'elle prenne la responsabilité de ses actes, elle ne peux pas s'en tirer comme ça, bien au chaud chez Tonton Aro pendant que nous, on se démène pour oublier sa misérable personne. Je partirai Carlisle ! Dis je dans une vois a moitié hystérique.  
-Bella, intervint Edward, calme toi et écoute ce qu'il a nous dire. Tu sais que je veux autant que toi le retour de Alice. Mais mon père a de bons arguments.  
Je me taisais, attendant que Calisle gaspille sa salive. J'allais devoir abdiquer, comme toujours et je regrettais d'être la dernière arrivée. Je n'étais pas souvent en désaccord avec Carlisle, ni d'ailleurs avec Edward, mais lorsque c'était le cas, je perdais. Tout le temps. Cette impression de ne peser qu'un gramme dans la balance de la justice me tapait sur le système nerveux.  
-les Volturi ont Alice, nous le savons depuis longtemps,continua Carlisle, mais d'après quelques informateurs que j'ai la bas, elle y reste de son plein grès. Elle ne tente pas de fuir, ni de tromper Aro. De plus, il paraitrait que Aro ait l'intention de tester sa fidélité d'une façon plus dure que les fois passées. Il n'en parle a personne mais les bruits de couloirs sont de plus en plus forts. Il se peux qu'elle quitte la ville dans peu de temps Bella, si tu arrives la bas et qu'elle n'y est pas e doute que tu soit accueillie correctement. Même si elle y ait, j'en doute aussi.  
-Carlisle, vous ne pouvez vous baser sur des rumeurs … soupirais-je  
-Je ne le fais pas. Je vous demande juste un répit. Attendez 3 jours. 3 jours et vous serez libres de partir avec tout mon soutiens.  
-Bella, supplia Edward, fait un effort. Je te jure qu'il n'arrivera rien de mal. Ni à Jasper, ni à Alice. Nous devons penser à quelques façon de la reprendre. Au calme.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil a Edward pour comprendre qu'il était sincère. Il m'arrivait de détester ces yeux si purs, si attachants, si vrais, mais tellement capables de mentir. Je me levais en murmurant « Comme vous voulez. Si quelque chose arrive a Alice et donc à Jasper, vous ne pourrez que vous en vouloir. » .

Je quittais le bureau d'un pas raide, m'affaissant le long du mur une fois dans ma chambre. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Fallait-il vraiment aller chercher Alice? Voudrait elle seulement nous rejoindre? Peut être que la vie des Volturi lui convenait après tout. Cette soit disant soeur nous avait elle vraiment abandonnée pour Aro et sa clique de monstres? Etait elle devenue l'un de ces monstres? Qu'elle soit partie comme une voleuse n'arrangeais pas son cas je l'avoue, mais qu'elle ne tente pas de retrouver notre confiance si elle nous avait trahit au point ultime, tout révéler de nous a Aro, nos points forts et faibles … Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle soit passée à l'ennemi.  
Toutes ces pensées s'embrouillaient dans ma tête et je n'entendis pas Edward sortir du bureau de Carlisle,je m'en aperçus lorsque je sentis sa présence derrière ma porte, notre porte, en train de m'espionner. De son pas lent, celui qu'il prend dans ses mauvais jours, je l'entendis se diriger vers son piano et entamer ma berceuse. Lorsqu'il savait que j'étais contrariée il la jouait, comme un automatisme, comme si la douce mélodie pleine de nostalgie pouvait effacer toutes mes mauvaises pensées du moment. Il était si gentil, doux, compréhensif; mais parfois, son coté sombre me surprenais. Son mode de pensée, sa façon de se plier a Carlisle, ce tempérament de feu enfermé sous une couche de glace qu'il espérait voir donner le change. J'avais peur pour lui, peur du déséquilibre que causerai à long terme les pensées de Jasper sur son intériorité.  
Écoutant distraitement ma jolie mélodie, je pensais et réfléchissais à plein régime. Cela ne servait à rien que je parte seule. Je me perdrais ou pire, connaissant ma mal-chance finirais en steak bouffée par des loups. Je ris d'un rire sinistre que je ne me connaissais pas.

De la ou j'étais assise,recluse contre le mur beige pale, je pouvais distiguer la grande boite de carton blanc cachée sous l'armoire depuis des lustres. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Je m'avançais à 4 pattes pour aller chercher la-dite boite et la posais sur le lit. J'eus un moment d'hésitation ne sachant que trop quels souvenirs allaient m'envahir. La famille entière et soudée, Charlie, Renée, mes tendres amis « humains », Seth et Jacob, Leah aussi. La famille Cullen au grand complet avait été agrandie ce jour la. Carlisle et Esmé. Rosalie et Emmett. Alice … et Jasper. Enfin Edward et moi étions unis pour l'éternité. Finalement, je l'ouvrais, retenant ma respiration. Elle était intacte, ma magnifique robe blanche crée de toute pièce par Alice. Ma robe de mariée, celle qui m'avait rendue plus qu'heureuse mais qui maintenant me remplissait de colère, de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Le fait que ce soit elle qui l'ait choisit et faite rendait cette vague de souvenirs encore plus douloureuse. Un souvenir particulier me frappa. Il n'était pas en relation directe avec cette robe pourtant mais les images m'emplirent avec force et rapidité. Je venais de rentrer de mon voyage de noces sur l'ile d'Esmé. La situation était délicate, va-t-on dire, mon bébé, Nessie, me rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Pourtant, tout les soirs, Alice et Rose restaient à mes cotés, me rassuraient. Je n'étais sure de rien, sauf de leurs douces voix qui me promettaient que tout irait pour le mieux, que nous avions une solution. Elle me changeaient les idées, me demandaient des idées de prénom, m'en proposaient aussi. Toutes les deux me soutenaient. Je souviens que la seule chose qui irritait Alice à l'époque était le fait qu'avec Nessie en moi, elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passerai réellement. Sa remarque m'avait fait rire. Elle avait un don pour me faire rire et e changer les idées. Elle était réellement la grande soeur que j'aurais voulu avoir plus tôt. Hélas, ce temps est révolu. Il appartient à L'époque ou nous nous considérions comme sœurs, amies inséparables. C'est fini.

Les images me reviennent peu à peu …  
Les images d'un passé que le temps n'a pus effacer.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Déjà désolé pour l'attente ^^"__  
__En plus vous nous haïssez pour vous avoir fait attendre, vous nous haïrez encore plus après xD__  
__*sors vite*_

« No matter how much I cried your name,  
You were not here to answer anymore. »

Chapitre 3 ~ Alice Version

Dans ce dressing je suffoquerais presque. Je pensais n'avoir rien pris qui aurait pu me rappeler leur Absence. Bien sûr c'était entièrement de ma faute, je ne me le répéterais jamais assez. Pourtant ce jour quand j'étais parti, je n'avais pris qu'un seul de mes sacs, fourré que quelques fringues pratiques pour un voyage, et j'étais partis sans me retourner, ou presque. Comment aurais-je pu croire que j'y avais laissé cette jarretière. Dire que j'avais été jusqu'à braver ce Mike Newton et son odeur pestilentielle, tout ça pour récupérer ma Jarretière que Bella avait osé lancer sur cet horrible individu. Ce jour là, je m'étais amusé comme une folle, comme tout le monde, ce jour là je souriais encore. Ce jour là avait sans doute était l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs, comme l'un d'Edward et de Bella également. Ce jour là tout était encore possible. Puis il y avait eu Renesmée, son enchantement chez nous, la préparation quant à l'arrivée des Volturi, notre faux départ à Jasper et moi Alice, les Volturi et leur fausse promesse de nous laisser en paix, puis Joshua. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu, lui comme Eux, et c'était sans doute mieux. Pourtant j'allais les revoir. Pourtant là maintenant j'allais les revoir. Enfin au moins une. Un Instant avant qu'elle ne brûle. Non Jamais. Ma Rage me submergea de nouveau et j'eus envie de lancer cette jarretière. Immonde objet qui se permettait de me rappeler ce que j'avais fait. Peut être pire qu'Aro qui sait. Mais alors que ma main allait toucher la boite, je m'arrêtai. Non je ne pouvais pas la détruire. Non, dernier lien entre eux et moi, derrière lien parce que j'avais brisé tout les autres de la pire manière qui soit.

Je me laissais glisser au sol dans les débris de verre, l'écrin contre mon cœur. Pleurer. Oh j'aurais tellement voulu savoir encore pleurer, rien qu'aujourd'hui, car la rage ne me calmait pas. Rien n'aurait pu calmer ce sentiment de vide et de souffrance qui s'installer en moi. Souffrance. Dire que j'avais oublié la notion de ce mot en venant ici. Sentiment encore plus. Seule ma rage était restée. Elle ne faisait que me rappeler ce jour au combien cruel où j'avais décidé de tout casser, de tout brisé dans ma famille. Pourtant je me souvenais des paroles que j'avais dit à Jasper quand nous étions partis à la recherche de Nahuel pour sauver Bella. «Je n'ai qu'une famille, on ne me l'enverra pas. Jamais » Douce vérité pleine de bons sentiments qui s'était transformé en un Odieux Mensonge. Le Mensonge de ma vie. Je les avais abandonnés. Pire que je les avais guidés sur le chemin du gouffre comme le plus bas de leur ennemi, comme une Volturi. Une chienne des Volturi. Je serrais la petite boite contre moi comme si s'était mon cœur, ou comme si elle pouvait le remplacer tandis que celui-ci s'épanchait loin de moi, déversant tout mes souvenirs, mon amour, et également mes visions futures sur ma famille. Mais on avait beau m'entailler le cœur, et me vider de mes entrailles, la douleur ne devenait pas habitude, et je savais bien que je n'en mourais pas. Un vampire ne meurt pas voyons.

Mais souffrir, ça il le fait à l'extrême.

Mes souffrances avaient commencés il y a dix ans. Deux jours après l'arrivée de Joshua. Dix ans, et pourtant je m'en souvenais comme si je venais juste de le vivre, comme si c'était hier. C'était surement hier. Avec cette vie en apnée, c'était hier pour moi. Joshua était l'attention de tous, de plus il avait une voix mélodieuse, envoutante, dixit ma très chère belle sœur Rosalie, bref un bambin parfait. Un bambin parfait qui me forçait à faire ce que je devais faire. Suite à cette vision, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le faire. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais du en vouloir à Rosalie et à Joshua, mais je comprenais l'Etat d'esprit de la première, et le deuxième n'avait rien demandé. La seule coupable pour l'instant c'était moi qui avait regardé le futur, et qui à présent avait trouvé le seul moyen imparable de tout briser. Monstre, je l'étais sans doute. Soupirant, je me reportais à mon livre, enfin mon livre, je l'avais emprunté à Bella en passant par devant son cottage. Elle m'avait signalé que j'avais le droit de lui emprunter n'importe quel livre. Celui était parfait, passionnant à souhait. Hélas les petits cris d'adoration d'Esmé et de Rosalie commençaient à me taper sur le système. Sans doute parce que je savais que la fin était proche. Avec Jasper nous venions à peine de rentrer d'une longue et fructueuse balade. J'aurais voulu que cette sortie soit parfaite pour lui, mais hélas, je n'étais pas comme il fallait. Froide, contrariée, non je n'avais fait qu'inquiéter Jasper. Etrange après une nuit si belle. Une nuit d'Adieu. Parfaite. Et elle l'avait été. J'étais toujours celle qui était pouponnée. J'avais chéri et aimé Jasper une dernière fois lors de celle-ci, je m'étais occupé de lui, comme on s'occupe de son prince charmant. Mais la Princesse est vile et cruelle vu qu'elle veut briser le conte de fée.

« Amour, tu lis quoi demanda-t-il alors essayant de ne pas faire attention à mon soupir d'énervement. Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard. Il venait de s'asseoir gracieusement sur l'appui de fenêtre, fenêtre devant laquelle je m'étais assise pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil pour lui. Je remarquais alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit et que la lumière c'était la lampe de la pièce. Jasper bien sûr, toujours aussi prévenant.  
- Romeo and Juliet. Un livre de Bella. Ajoutais-je expliquant alors le choix. Non je sais très bien pourquoi je lis ce livre. Un véritable amour, une fin tragique. La notre la sera encore plus encore, vu que nous serons séparés par la vie, sans moyen de nous retrouver dans la mort.  
- L'amour est une fumée de soupirs ; dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants ; comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes. Qu'est-ce encore ? La folie la plus raisonnable, une suffocante amertume, une vivifiante douceur ! Cita-t-il alors amusé. C'était une jolie phrase. ca aurait du nous représenter. Mais hélas, à croire que le destin s'acharnait, tandis qu'il me déclamait son amour à travers une phrase de Shakespeare, moi je me préparais à le détruire.  
- Nous ne pleurons pas.  
- Faisons comme si. Et puis notre amour n'est pas comprimé.  
- Es-tu fou ? Ajoutais-je alors voulant me prendre à son jeu, mais ma voix semblait toujours distante et mon regard refusait de croiser le sien.  
- Fou d'amour, fou de toi. ajouta-t-il, ses lèvres semblant tracer un chemin sur mon cou. Je ne disais rien, je ne faisais rien. Frigide ? Non, je réagissais toujours à ses marques d'affection, à son amour aussi brulant que le mien, mais là je me retenais.  
- Je ne céderais pas à tant de bassesse. Ajoutais-je alors comme pour expliquer mon refus de me laisser aller, comme si je jouais encore à Romeo et Juliette. La langue de Shakespeare, ne me sauverait pas longtemps hélas.  
- Elle parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs ! me répondit-il en citant un passage entier. Romeo au balcon écoutant la voix de Juliette. Voulait-il me faire craquer ? Je ne pouvais pas, je n'en n'avais pas le droit.  
- Je ne peux vous aimer très cher. Pas après tant d'ignominie, pourtant mon cœur brûle d'amour pour vous.  
- Ma mie, je peux être le plus parfait des gentilshommes si vous me le demandez. Parlez, je m'exécuterais. »

Sa dernière phrase me fit un pincement au cœur. Il s'exécuterait ? Et si j'osais ? Non jamais et pourtant. La nuit était tombée, le schéma parfait de ma vision. Le moment était celui que j'attendais et celui que je redoutais à la fois. L'attente sourde d'une destruction obligatoire. J'aurais pu même croire voir un sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres dans mon reflet tandis que Jasper descendu de son appui de fenêtre s'était assis entre mes jambes, sa tête posé dans mon cou jouant avec ma résistance. Ca serait maintenant où je laisserais ma famille se détruire. Mieux valait que ça soit moi non ? Car les Volturi les tueraient pour de bon, moi je ne tuerais que leur âme, que leur cœur juste cela. Pas grand chose, juste leur vie, mais ils vivraient, exsangue ou non, ils vivraient. Maintenant ordonnait presque le Rationnel de ma Vie. L'Emotionnel bien sûr avait pris la fuite, hors de question d'assister à la descente de ma famille. Il avait fait les bagages et m'avait abandonné là devant la potence. Il manquait plus qu'à passer la corde au cou de ma famille et de les laisser pour mort dans mon esprit. Mon cœur pas besoin, il avait rendu l'âme avec la fuite de l'Emotionnel. Sans vraiment faire attention, je laissais tomber le livre au sol. Et comme par hasard, sachez que je n'y crois pas au hasard, il s'ouvrit à la page, la dite page, où il y avait cette citation, quand le père Laurent va marier Romeo et Juliette, quand tout est encore possible, mais que déjà il donne des conseils, et parle de l'amour, de l'amour qui s'éteint.

« Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes dans leurs excès, ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument. Murmurais-je d'un ton froid, écartant doucement mon cou des lèvres de cet homme tant aimé.  
- Plait-il ? demanda-t-il alors surpris. Normal qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi je plaçais cette citation là maintenant.  
- Jasper ... continuais-je alors, prenant son visage dans mes mains. La première pièce s'était mise en place par elle-même, maintenant il suffisait juste de continuer. Aussi simple que cela. Et pourtant si douloureux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? murmura-t-il alors inquiet. Je te sens tendue et souffrante. Qu'est-ce qui te rend ainsi ?  
- Toi. Répliquais-je alors froidement me levant alors lâchant son visage, pour m'éloigner de lui, laissant ainsi Jasper à genoux au sol devant le siège vide. Mais son regard continua de me suivre, je le sentais tandis que je lui tournais le dos, fixant le miroir de ma coiffeuse, faisant semblant de me soucier à mon apparence. Yeux troubles, devenus noirs. Visage aussi blanc, aussi fin aussi beau que d'habitude, mais gâché par la douleur, et la souffrance retenues. Ne pas lui montrer ce visage. Il ne croirait plus à mes mots de haine.  
- Moi ? répéta-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.  
- Jasper ... Tu as les rêves d'une fille amoureuse et pure ricanais-je alors parlant d'un ton que je haïssais. Tu crois que l'on peut aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Au plus j'avance, au plus je vois que mon amour pour toi est devenu purement platonique. Même pas que dis-je. La passion s'en est allée, je ne chéris que des souvenirs. Et encore c'est exagérer je trouve.  
- Alice je ne comprends pas essaya-t-il alors en se levant pour s'approcher de moi. Dans un mouvement brusque je lui faisais face. J'arborais alors un regard froid, un visage dur, d'ailleurs cela le surprit vu qu'il s'arrêta, une grimace de douleur tordant son beau visage tandis qu'il ressentait toute ma haine que je lui adressais.  
- Trop Naïf, mon pauvre benêt ... J'aurais tout fait pour ne pas te faire souffrir, mais tu rends tout si difficile. N'as-tu donc rien compris. Je. Ne. T'Aime. Plus. » Je détachais chacun de mes mots cachant ma souffrance de le voir ainsi derrière ma haine. Tandis qu'il ne bougeait plus en état de choc, comme quoi les vampires peuvent très bien tomber en état de choc, j'en profitais pour prendre un sac.

Tel un ouragan, je valsais dans la pièce attrapant de quoi faire un voyage de trois jours. Je plaçais tout dans le sac de luxe posé sur mon lit. Je prenais que le strique nécessaire. Je devais me détacher de cet endroit, de ces gens, de Jasper. Je n'emporterais de lui que son souvenir, et j'essayerai d'oublier ce visage qu'il affichait. Je savais bien que je le détruirais, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin j'essayais de m'en convaincre. S'il y avait une solution, on me l'avait caché. S'il y avait une autre solution s'était trop tard à présent. J'étais en train de détruire l'homme que j'aimais. Mes paroles avaient commencés le travail, me voir faire un sac sans un regard pour lui, l'achevait doucement. Mais je devais aller plus loin. Je devais détruire cet amour qu'il me portait, je voulais qu'il me haïsse, comme ça, il lui serait plus simple de m'oublier. Oui il fallait que je fasse ça. Tout en me focalisant sur ma haine, je fis alors passer mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête le lançant sur le lit. C'était un des cadeaux de Jasper. Je me débarrassais ainsi de sa montre que je portais tout le temps, du collier avec l'écusson des Cullen, d'un pendentif que je portais en bracelet, de sa bague de fiançailles, et tout valsa. Je me retrouvais ainsi en jean et sous-vêtement. Un passage express dans le dressing, et je passais une tunique longue rouge de même qu'une veste droite assez longue noire. De retour dans ma chambre, Jasper semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

« Alice ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas où ?  
- C'est simple Jasper, je m'en vais. Je quitte cet endroit. Répliquais-je cinglante à son ton hésitant. Je n'avais le droit à aucune erreur. Comme au théâtre. Interdiction d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une réplique.  
- Attends ... M'en vouloir tu peux ... Mais Edward, Bella ... Pourquoi tu les quitterais ?  
- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'aime plus, nuance. Et eux, je me refuse à continuer à les voir, concluais-je alors en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je savais que ça ne le retiendrait même pas un instant, et que cette explication qu'il voulait, il irait la chercher même devant les autres, alors qu'il n'était pas démonstratif.  
- Alice !! Hurla-t-il alors d'une voix remplie de souffrance tandis que je me trouvais en plein milieu de l'escalier, mes ballerines, glissant silencieusement sur les marches. Carlisle sortit de son bureau alerté, de même que sa femme, la douce Esmé. J'en concluais que Rosalie et Emmett devaient être en train de chasser avec le petit.  
- Jasper. Fous-moi la paix, ça ne sers à rien tes jérémiades. Tu es d'un pathétisme affolant, toujours dans l'excès, franchement c'est ridicule. Mes mots étaient des flèches que je plantais dans son cœur sans pitié. Le maniement des mots, de la langue shakespearienne, je l'avais appris avec lui, et j'osais, aussi impitoyable que j'étais, l'utiliser contre lui.  
- Alice demanda alors la voix de mon futur ex père adoptif, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je m'en vais, ça ne se voit pas ? Rétorquais-je de plus en plus énervé. Pourquoi ne me laissaient-ils pas partir ? Voulaient-ils donc tous souffrir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étions-nous donc si attaché les uns aux autres ? Le regard peiné de Carlisle me força à continuer, ignoble au possible. Tu vois Papa ... repris-je alors. Je déteste cet endroit, il m'horripile, lui, vous, Jasper, ô surtout Jasper. Alors je m'en vais. J'en ais assez tu comprends. »

Carlisle ne tenta pas de m'arrêter lorsque je passais la porte que je refermais rageusement derrière moi, le bâtiment tremblant sur le coup. Personne ne tenta de m'arrêter. Ni lui, ni Esmé qui souffrait sans doute autant que Jasper de mes mots. Et Jasper, Jasper mon tendre amour que je détruisais, refusait de me laisser. Désespérée je ressentais la même douleur que lui, douleur que je transformais en haine, en rage de ne pouvoir rester à ses côtés et aux leurs. Triste frénésie de ma part d'avoir tenté le diable pour les sauver, et de n'avoir pu que les détruire encore plus. La forêt tournait autour de moi. Les arbres, le ruisseau, rien ne m'arrêtait. Rien n'aurait du m'arrêter, sauf eux. Eux qui ne devaient pas se trouver là, où peut-être avais-je employé le mauvais chemin. Je m'arrêtais net devant le Cottage de nos plus jeunes amoureux de la famille dans un nuage de neige blanche. Et Ils étaient là. Edward et Bella, ils étaient là, me barrant la route. Je voulais reprendre ma course, ne voulant pas leur parler; après tout le silence c'est la plus belle forme du mépris non, pourtant, eux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A croire que je devrais blesser tout ceux que j'aimais, à croire que niveau malédiction j'allais plus loin que Bella.

- Alice cria d'ailleurs la concernée de sa voix chantante. Calme-toi voyons, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Bella, la ferme répliquais-je sans appel. Elle avait entendu ma voix si elle me demandait de me calmer, alors pourquoi essayait-elle de me retenir, était-elle masochiste à ce point ? Ca aurait pu me faire rire avant, là je voulais en pleurer. Incapable, bien sûr.  
- Plait-il ? demanda-t-elle alors dans un trémolo de voix. Plait-il, comme Edward, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Parfait. Trop.  
- C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie ricanais-je alors, excédée, par contre eux, contre moi, mais je dirigeais ma rancœur, ma rage contre eux, sinon ils auraient tout découvert. Tu parles comme Edward maintenant ? Toi ? Nous ressemble ? Mais tu rêves ma pauvre! Tu n'es qu'un vampire de bas étages ! Pauvre enfant immature qui croyait pouvoir rejoindre les Immortels d'un simple claquement de doigts ! Tu n'es qu'une ...  
- Alice comment oses-tu ?! »

Edward me coupa alors dans ma tirade dans un rugissement de colère. Il fit bien, je ne répondais plus de mes paroles, ou de mes gestes d'ailleurs. Je venais d'être odieuse avec celle que je considérais comme ma sœur de cœur. J'avais osée jouer sur ses points faibles pour la faire culpabiliser, et surtout pour qu'elle me haïsse. Je devais jouer toutes les cartes qui étaient dans mon jeu, même si ils ne me le pardonneraient jamais, de toute façon moi-même je ne me donnerais pas de deuxième chance. Je ne voulais pas d'Adieu déchirant, alors je l'avais transformé en des disputes atroces et douloureuses pour qu'il n'y ait plus que de la haine dans leur cœur. Tache ingrate qui se trouvait sur mes épaules. Il n'était pas question cette fois-ci de partir avec Jasper avec la promesse d'avoir un foyer aimant derrière nous, près à nous ouvrir sa porte, non. Je l'abandonnais derrière avec le foyer, je les abandonnais tous. Lâche. Sans doute.

« Il n'y a rien à oser cher Edward repris-je alors après même pas un instant de silence, d'une voix froide et exaspérée, comme si tout ce que je disais sembler être une évidence même. Ce n'est qu'une vérité élémentaire, tu es simplement trop aveuglé par ton flirt de série B, pour t'en rendre compte.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bredouilla alors Bella. J'avais encore visé juste. J'avais tout les moyens pour les détruire. Tu étais la première à approuver notre relation ...  
- Bella, Bella ma très chère Isabella, ta maman ne t'as donc jamais appris à ne pas croire les personnes que tu ne connaissais pas ? N'ai pas l'air si ahuri ! Non ma Chérie tu ne me connais pas. Comme si j'allais te laisser empiéter sur mon territoire ! Tu n'étais qu'un pion, un simple pion. »

Je lui laissais accuser le coup. Et mon dieu qu'elle l'accusait mal. Je crois que si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait giflé pour chacune de mes paroles, mais elle était figée. Et moi, j'affichais un sourire mesquin, hautain. J'étais horrible. Je le savais et je continuais, c'était sans doute ça le pire. J'étais l'instrument de destruction de ma famille, et personne ne pouvait plus empêcher ces engrenages qui étaient en marche et qui faisaient avancer nos vies, séparant la mienne de la leur pour de bon. Difficile, je souffrais autant qu'eux, mais pourtant je n'avais aucun le droit d'afficher ma souffrance, c'était interdit. Sinon c'était les condamner au bucher. M'excuser plus tard ? Non voyons se sont les enfants qui s'excusent. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je dois tenir, tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dans mon angle de vue. Et là je pourrais tout laisser, tout abandonner. Mais là, il faut reprendre.

« J'aurais pu t'aimer tu sais ... Si seulement tu n'avais pas été si insignifiante. Tout comme eux d'ailleurs ajoutais-je en me tournant Edward dont les yeux noirs brillaient de colère et de déception, forcément. Croyais-t-u vraiment que j'aurais intégré une famille de végétarien par ... Plaisir ? J'avais juste besoin d'une protection le temps de devenir assez puissante, Jasper a été un bon prétexte d'ailleurs. Tu ne croyais pas tendre Edward lui demandais-je alors en lui caressant la joue sous les yeux ulcérés de son âme sœur. Que moi, un vampire, je désirais passer toute mon existence avec de misérables sangsues ?!  
- Alice murmura alors Edward qui avait été plus que blessé par mes paroles. Jasper ...  
- Tu crois que je resterais pour lui ? Ce pauvre vampire, plus âgé que moi, qui ne sait toujours pas se contenir devant une goutte de sang ? On se lasse vite de jouer à l'infirmière. Considère-le comme un coup d'un soir à l'échelle des temps ...»

Horrible. J'étais Horrible. Je les détruisais, autant que je me détruisais. Edward, je l'avais blessé par mon comportement par mon rejet de notre mode de vie, Bella n'en parlons pas, je reniais notre état de sœur. Et Jasper. Jasper je venais de le trainer dans la boue, l'enfonçant encore un peu plus. J'étais le bourreau de ma famille, je leur balançais leur faiblesse en pleine tête, affichant un air supérieur et hautain. Masque crée de toute pièce avec ma haine pour le futur. Jasper m'avait appris à jouer avec mes sentiments, Edward à ne pas livrer mes pensées, Bella à comprendre encore un peu plus le monde dans lequel je vivais, et moi je jetais tout ça dans les flammes de la destruction avec cet air cruel qui devait sans doute me défigurer.

« Alice soit sérieuse, il y a toujours une solution, il faut que l'on parle murmurai-je Jasper. Je suis sûr que si il aurait pu pleurer il serait en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Je t'aime Alice !!  
Je ricanais alors de ces paroles, mais dans le fond, j'en souffrais. Pourquoi me disait-il donc ça, son visage tordu par la souffrance. Mes mains se crispaient douloureusement de ne pouvoir l'enlacer et lui enlever sa tristesse.  
- Mais moi, je te hais Jasper. N'as-tu donc jamais entendu qu'il n'y a qu'un pas qui sépare l'amour de la haine ?  
- ... Son silence ne fut que plus dur. Qu'il hurle, qu'il me frappe, qu'il trépigne, me gifle, mais qu'il ne me regarde pas ainsi, perdu, souffrant.  
- Et ce pas repris-je, je l'ai franchis sans difficultés ni remords. »

Ceux furent les mots de trop. Je venais de détruire Jasper. En même temps j'entendis mon cœur se briser en milles morceaux. Dans une image poétique j'aurais dit qu'il serait tombé silencieux dans la poudreuse. Mais il n'y avait rien de poétique, ce n'était pas un film, et à la fin les amoureux ne seraient pas de nouveau ensemble. Comme dans un mauvais film, je le vis s'avancer vers moi, voulant m'enlacer et dans mon rôle de vampire rebelle, je le repoussais avec hargne. Ses genoux semblèrent lâcher tandis qu'il retombait en arrière, la neige éclaboussant légèrement le bas de ma veste. Mon cœur m'avait hurlé de la rattraper, et j'aurais tant voulu prendre une de ses mains tendus et le serrer contre moi, pour m'excuser de mon comportement odieux. Mais non, le foutu Rationnel avait viré l'Emotionnel, et je l'avais regardé tomber un air dégouté peint sur le visage, me reculant alors de quelques pas. Ignoble Blanche Neige que j'étais, j'avais rejeté le Prince, aussi cruelle que ma belle mère, plus belle, plus vile sans doute. Les contes sont faits de fieffés mensonges.

« Ne me touche pas hurlais-je alors de ma voix de Soprane. Tu me dégoutes !! Je venais de tuer pour de bon Jasper. Je venais de tordre son cœur, déjà brisé, impitoyablement. Le détester ? Comment pouvais-je détester celui qui faisait battre mon cœur ? Comment pouvait-il me dégoûter ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, mais Eux ils y croyaient. Bonne comédienne, c'est ce que je devais être à leurs yeux.  
- Je ne te reconnais pas en cette personne que tu cherches à montrer. Que cherches-tu ? Rupture Brutale ?  
- Tu me déçois ajouta alors de concert avec sa femme, Edward, avec un air aussi dégoûté de moi. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha alors sur mes lèvres, trop vite remplacé pour qu'ils le voient par un sourire hautain.  
- J'y compte bien » murmurais-je alors pour seul et unique réponse. Je savais qu'il l'avait entendu, et c'était le principal.

Mes jambes figées semblèrent alors reprendre vie, et je me remis de nouveau en marche. Ils ne bougèrent pas, et bientôt je fus hors de leur portée de vue. Je m'arrêtais un instant. Dans ma tête je chantonnais un hymne quelconque, mais mon cœur lui criait à l'agonie. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'enfermais tout. Mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme. Dans un joli coffret portant mon nom, mon cœur bat encore, privée de sa promesse de toujours vivre avec son autre moitié que j'avais détruit impitoyablement. Deux minutes de pause, et j'étais reparti de plus belle. Gauche, puis droite, le chemin se traçait seule devant moi, jusqu'à ce que je vois sa silhouette. La route ne semblait pas avoir duré plus de deux minutes à mes yeux, mais le soleil se levait derrière lui, l'auréolant d'une manière divine. Mon Maître. Machinalement je ralentissais avant d'arriver devant lui et de poser un genou au sol, ma veste tournoyant autour de moi. Soumise. Pour la première fois. Intrigué Aro s'avança vers moi de sa démarche dansante et je lui tendais ma main. Il verrait tout ce que je voulais lui montrer et il accepterait.

Et il avait accepté.  
Et j'avais pris le nom d'Alice Volturi.  
Et là dans cette chambre je revoyais mon implacable cruauté.  
J'allais détruire les personnes les plus chères à mon cœur de nouveau.

Chapitre 3 : Bella's version

Freaking out loud.

Il me fallut peu de temps pour comprendre que refouler tout ces souvenirs d'une tristesse accablante ne servirait à rien. Ils étaient trop forts, trop réels pour être effacés d'un soupir, trop vrais pour que je m'en débarrasse en me trouvant une quelconque activité. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir laissé Edward enfermer ce carton avec les autres affaires d'Alice, dans la cave, dans de vieux cartons, tout au fond de la sinistre cave, scellées derrière une porte que personne n'ouvrait. Elle était partie sans rien emporter ou presque. A Croire qu'elle avait tout vu, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ce qui aurait du se produire. Nous étions dans l'avion je me rappelle, lorsque je recevais ses messages indignés par le fait que Edward avait lancé sa jarretière à ce « crétin gluant et mal odorant, sans aucun style qui plus est, de Mike Newton ». La boite de la jarretière n'a pas été retrouvée dans son dressing. Soit elle la prise, soit elle la brulée. La connaissant comme je la connais maintenant, je penche pour la deuxième proposition. Je ne m'inquiétais plus pour Alice depuis un certain nombre d'années. Qu'elle vive sa vie, dans le sang, les meurtres, la trahison, les regrets peut être, l'amertume avec de la chance. Je traçais du bout des doigts le contour des motifs de la dentelle.

La dentelle se tordit sous la pression de mes mains crispées. Elle était douce, délicate, belle. Comme Alice. Ces pensées me firent souhaiter avoir un moyen d'extérioriser ma rage. Cela me rappela l'époque ou je pleurais de rage à chaque contrariété. Si cela avait été encore le cas, je passerais mon temps le visage noyé et j'aurais sponsorisé kleenex. La souffrance que j'avais ressentie les premières années s'était atténuée et n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd dont je ne ressentais les effets que lorsque mon masochisme aigu reprenait le dessus. Comme maintenant.  
J'entendis Edward faisant les 100 pas derrière la porte. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté de jouer. Je me levais et déverrouillais. Il se rua à l'intérieur, me pris dans ses bras et me serra comme si j'allais lui être arraché d'une seconde à l'autre. Doucement je m'écartais de lui et le guidais jusqu'au lit ou nous nous allongeâmes, l'un contre l'autre. Il ferma les yeux, et j'observais son visage torturé, fatigué, à bout de nerfs. Je caressais sa joue et il attrapa ma main, la tint contre sa bouche et murmura « Aide moi, je t'en supplie. ». J'obtempérais. Je nous enfermais dans ma ''bulle'' de protection. Et son visage se détendit bien qu'il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le voir souffrir autant m'étais insupportable. J'en venais à haïr Alice pour ce qu'elle infligeait à Edward et Jasper. Ma mémoire revint à la charge. Cette fois je me laissais faire. Je me serrais contre Edward un peu plus, tendis qu'il s'enroulait autour de moi comme pour me protéger d'un ennemis invisible.

Mais cet ennemis était en moi.

Il y a dix ans que Alice est partie et j'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs d'elle s'estompent. Mais le souvenir de son départ restera intact pour des siècles et des siècles. Cela faisait 2 jours que Joshua, Rose et Emmett étaient rentrés. Esmé et Rose ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son égard. Cela en devenait presque rébarbatif. De plus Nessie se plaignait de ne plus être au centre des attentions. Enfin cela se voyait qu'elle adorait le nouveau venu. Elle jouait avec lui, lui indiquait que faire et ne pas faire, lui racontait nos aventures pour l'endormir.  
En se début d'après midi du 2ème jour post-Joshua, elle avait décidé de lui faire visiter les environs, en profitant pour chasser. Je me rendis donc à la villa, désirant parler à Alice, je voulais savoir si elle avait fini par accepter la chose, si ces 2 jours de pause lui avaient fait réaliser qu'en tout événement il y a du bon. Je ne la trouvais pas dans son dressing, ni dans sa salle de bain, ni dans la chambre de Jasper. Ni même dans sa propre chambre. J'entrais, me posait sur le lit, elle avait du partir en balade avec Jazz. Sur le bureau la lampe était encore allumée. Un livre y était posé, ouvert. « Les fleurs du mal » de Baudelaire. Je me souviens exactement des sentiments que j'ai ressenti à ce moment la. D'abord la joie, Alice ne lisait pas que Vogue ou Cosmo. Puis l'indécision, ou avait elle trouvé ce livre? Esmé? Carlisle? Ou peut être dans ma propre bibliothèque. Et enfin, la peur, pourquoi les fleurs du mal? Certes il y a de fâcheuses références au mythe (si je puis dire) vampirique, mais ce recueil est l'un des plus tristes de toute l'histoire de la poésie. Le livre était ouvert à la page de « L'irréparable. » je lus silencieusement les premiers vers : « pouvons nous étouffer le vieux, le long remord, qui vit s'agite et se tortille, et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts, comme du chêne la chenille, pouvons nous étouffer l'implacable remord? ». Je dois avouer qu'ils me firent froid dans le dos. Je refermais le livre et le prenais avec moi, ne voulant laisser une telle lecture à ma tendre sœur.

De retour au cottage je passais la fin d'après midi avec Edward, nous avons ris, parlé, nous nous sommes embrassés et pour finir, nous avons atterris sous la couette. Nous nous levâmes en entendant Jacob, Nessie et Charlie se rapprocher de la maison. Nous avions invité mon père et Jake pour un diner sans occasion, comme nous le faisions souvent. Toute la soirée je ne pensais qu'à ouvrir Les Fleurs du Mal. Voir si des pages avaient été cornées, voir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait ma si joyeuse Alice.  
Jacob et Charlie s'incrustèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, Edward ne faisant que relancer la conversation, il adorait littéralement la compagnie de mon père. Et je te parle de baseball, de telle ou telle équipe, de tel ou tel match, de ce certain championnat qui fut une merveille, et « Oh Charlie, voulez vous voir la nouvelle Lamborghini de Bella? » et hop, on parle de voiture, on remonte jusqu'à la maison pour aller au grand garage. Je restais seule avec Jake, Renesmée dormait sur ses genoux.  
« Alors Hell's Bells, tu es tracassée il me semble? Demanda mon ami à poils longs.  
-Faut croire que oui.  
- Par quoi?  
-Alice, répondis-je, froide, tendue. Je savais qu'Alice était une très bonne amie de Jake. J'avais peur de lui parler du livre, des craintes qu'elle avait exprimé il y a 2 jours, de son comportement étrange, tendu, comme si elle était dans l'attende d'un événement depuis.  
-Que se passe t il?  
-Elle est … Bizarre.  
-Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire, rétorqua mon animal de compagnie préféré.  
-Oui. Enfin cela doit être du à Joshua. Je pense qu'elle commence à réaliser qu'elle n'aura pas d'enfant.  
-Oh...  
-Ou alors je me trompe totalement. Je suis peut être à coté de la plaque. Je ne sais plus.  
-T'inquiète petite paupiette. Alice sais toujours se sortir des ennuis. Rassure-toi ! »  
J'acquiesçais silencieuse. Pourquoi avais-je l'horrible sentiment qu'il se mettait le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude tout comme je le faisais? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se comporte ainsi? Pourquoi?  
Le retour D'Edward et Charlie interrompis mes interrogations. Les 2 humanoïdes restèrent encore une demi heure puis je les jetais presque dehors a coups de pieds ce qui fit rire ce creton de chien nommé Jacob. J'aurais du récupérer la gamelle que lui avait confectionné Rose avant la naissance de Nessie. Je fermais la porte derrière les 2 squatteurs tandis que Ed' portait Nessie jusque son lit. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il m'embrassa sur le front et alluma un feu.

Je m'allongeais sur le sofa, près du feu de cheminée, Edward assis par terre près de ma tete. Je sortais le livre de mon sac et cherchais les pages cornées que je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver.  
« Bella? Demanda mon cher et tendre, tu es sure que ça va? Ce recueil n'est pas des plus joyeux à lire...  
-Il n'est pas a moi. Il était sur le bureau d'Alice. Ouvert à cette page, lui dis-je en lui tendant le livre. Il resta silencieux pendant 2 ou 3 minutes et me rendit l'ouvrage.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas chez Alice, se confia t il. Elle m'empêche de lire ses pensées depuis l'arrivée de Joshua. Elle est troublée, incertaine, elle réfléchit beaucoup trop a mon goût. Elle prépare quelque chose.  
-Elle est la seule à … à ne pas avoir d'enfant tu sais. Je pense qu'elle en souffre. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle en créerait un. Elle ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres d'Aro. Elle a juste un coup de blues.  
-Oui, tu as peut être raison. En tout cas je l'espère. »  
En prononçant ces phrase je me suis rendu compte que je les énonçais autant pour lui que pour moi. L'auto persuasion n'était pas mon fort.

Les titres des poèmes marqués me laissaient coite. « Le revenant », « Spleen », « le crépuscule du soir », « la mort des amant » me fit peur. Il y avait aussi « le vampire ». « Anywhere out of the world » me terrorisa: « Cette vie est un hôpital ou chaque malade est possédé du désir de changer de vie. […] Il me semble que je serais toujours bien la ou je ne suis pas, et cette question de déménagement en est une que je discute sans cesses avec mon âme. [...]Mon âme ne répond pas. […] Mon âme reste muette. […] Mon âme serait elle morte? […] S'il en est ainsi fuyons vers les pays qui sont les analogies de la mort. […] enfin mon âme fait explosion, et sagement elle me crie: N' importe où! Pourvu que ce soit hors de ce monde! ». Edward senti ma tension et m'arracha le livre des mains. Il lu, me regarda le regard empli d'une tristesse immense, d'une peur inconsidérée.  
Je tentais de le rassurer autant que je pouvais me rassurer moi même:  
« -Ce n'est qu'une passade Edward, j'en suis sure, crois moi.  
-Oui, d'accord. Excuse-moi. » Il m'embrassa alors sur le front.

Un vague de froid se répandis soudain dans la maison au son des paroles qui venaient jusqu'à nous. Je ne saisis pas trop ce qu'il se passait si ce n'est qu'Alice hurlait. Je me levais, toute concentrée, pendue à ces lèvres bien trop loin de moi. Je le regrettais aussitôt.

« Je déteste cet endroit, il m'horripile, lui, vous, Jasper, ô surtout Jasper. J'en ais assez. Alors je m'en vais, tu comprends? »

Edward s'était redressé d'un seul coup, son visage se peignant d'horreur à l'écoute des pensées de Alice. Une porte claqua.  
« Elle part, murmura Edward.  
- Non. Tait toi.  
- Bella, Alice s'en va.  
- Ferme la Edward. »  
Jamais je ne lui avais parlé comme ça je dois dire. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il mit quelques secondes à me suivre lorsque je sortis pour arrêter Alice. J'étais sortie comme une furie. La porte claquant dans ses gonds lorsque je l'avais ouverte à la volée. J'apercevais la silhouette de ma chère sœur de cœur dans la nuit enneigée et courrais à sa rencontre. Je la stoppais non loin du cottage cependant.

« Alice, stop! Criais je, Calme toi voyons! Que ce passe t il?  
- Bella, la ferme.  
Son ton était aussi froid que devais l'être l'air ambiant. Son visage dur n'exprimait rien de plus que la haine et la colère. Le mien devait dépeindre la parfaite incompréhension.  
- Plait-il? Couinais je, la voix tremblante comme je n'avais pas désiré qu'elle soit.  
- C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie? Ricana le vampire inconnu qui se trouvait devant. Inconnu car ce n'était définitivement pas mon Alice, ma sœur. Tu parles comme Edward maintenant? Continua t elle, Toi? Nous ressembler? Mais tu rêves ma pauvre! Tu n'es qu'un vampire de bas étages! Une pauvre enfant immature qui croyait pouvoir rejoindre les immortels en un claquement de doigts! Tu n'es qu'une …  
- ALICE ! Rugit alors Edward, dont j'avais oublié la présence, choquée par les paroles volontairement blessantes d'Alice. Comment oses-tu? »Demanda t il alors.

Au son de la voix d'Edward elle s'était comme figée, avant de s'orienter dans sa direction. Son regard était vide. Jasper arriva haletant derrière elle mais n'approcha pas. Il était distant, son visage était un masque de douleur indicible. Il tremblait, regardait fixement Alice. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un martyr en pleine agonie. Je ne supportais pas cette vision et me détournais lâchement de lui pour en revenir à Alice. Elle déversait un flot de paroles identiques à du venin, il s'écoulait de sa bouche et s'enroulait autour de nos cœurs morts afin de les réduire encore un peu plus, de les punir de je ne sais quelle faute. Je repris le fil de la conversation, au mauvais moment.

- Alors tu vois bien. Il n'y a rien à oser Edward. Ce n'est qu'une vérité élémentaire. Tu es simplement trop aveuglé par ton flirt de série B pour t'en rendre compte.  
Elle parlait de moi et de mon incapacité à être un vampire digne de sa famille. La colère montait maintenant plus vite que la tristesse en moi.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu étais la première à approuver notre relation. Tu …  
- Bella, Bella... Ma chère Isabella. Ta maman ne t'a donc jamais appris à ne pas croire les personnes que tu ne connaissais pas? N'ais pas l'air si ahuri! Non ma chérie, tu ne me connais pas. Comme si j'allais te laisser empiéter sur mon territoire!! Tu n'étais qu'un pion, un simple pion.»

À ces mots elle prit un temps pour admirer l'œuvre de ses paroles sur nous. Je devais avoir l'air de mal les prendre. Très mal. J'aurais voulu la gifler. La frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. J'aurais pu la tuer, mais mon corps refusait d'agir. Je pense qu'elle interpréta ma grimace comme une marque de ma profonde tristesse au lieu de la prendre pour ce qu'elle était en réalité. Une grimace de haine. La haine déformait mes traits et mes pensées. Je la haïssais pour ce qu'elle infligeait à Edward et Jasper. Mes propres sentiments passaient après. Elle continua.

« J'aurais pu t'aimer tu sais... si seulement si seulement tu n'avais pas été si insignifiante. Tout comme eux d'ailleurs, dit elle en regardant Edward puis Jasper plus longuement. Puis se tournant vers Edward elle ajouta: croyais tu vraiment que j'avais intégré une famille de végétariens par … plaisir? J'avais juste besoins d'une protection le temps de devenir assez puissante. Jasper à été un bon prétexte d'ailleurs. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas, mon tendre Edward, dit elle un sourire aux lèvres en lui caressant la joue, a ce geste je ne put retenir un geste de dégout, que je désirais passer toute mon existence avec de misérables sangsues?  
- Alice … Jasper...., Murmura mon vampire  
- Oh! Tu crois que je resterais pour … Lui? Ce pauvre vampire plus âgé que moi qui ne sait toujours pas se contrôler devant une goutte de sang? On se lasse très vite de jouer à l'infirmière. Considère-le comme un coup d'un soir à l'échelle des temps … »

Ses mots me révulsaient. Elle blessait Edward en rejetant leur vie commune, leur appartenance à la même famille, tout ce qui les différenciait des sauvages. Jasper, elle le descendait plus bas que terre, elle le détruisait complètement, sachant exactement quels mots employer et le poids de ceux ci. Moi? Elle me rejetait. Elle m'avait trompée. Elle niait notre état de sœurs de cœurs.  
La douce voix de Jasper me fit quitter ces sombres pensées pour retrouver une réalité bien pire.  
-Alice voyons soit sérieuse! Il y a toujours une solution … Il faut que nous parlions ;... Je t'aime Alice!!

Les derniers mots arrachèrent à la traitresse une grimace de dégout amusé.  
- Hahaha, elle riait maintenant, mais moi je te hais Jasper. N'as tu donc jamais entendu qu'il n'y a qu'un pas qui sépare l'amour de la haine?  
Sa voix était calme posée, comme celle d'une maitresse qui explique un calcul à un enfant de CM2.  
Le silence de Jasper hurlait sa souffrance. Ses yeux trahissaient son désespoir. Edward tout comme moi, j'en étais sure, aurions voulu qu'il la gifle, la frappe. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Alors elle l'acheva.  
- Ce pas … Je l'ai franchis sans difficultés ni remords.  
Jasper s'avança alors pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme si il s'agissait d'une sale ado rebelle toute simple, comme si il était un père compréhensif. Alice n'était plus la joyeuse jeune fille que nous connaissions. Son cœur, les derniers lambeaux de son humanité étaient partis en fumée, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.  
D'une force extrême elle repoussa Jasper qui ne résista pas. Il tombait lentement. Comme dans un mauvais ralenti. Elle eut un rire de dédain lorsque de la neige atterris sur le bas de sa robe. Jasper s'était figé sur le sol. Son air dégouté me donna la nausée lorsqu'elle dit « Ne me touches pas ..; Tu me dégoutes. ». Chacun de mes nerfs était sur le vif. Une parole de plus et je la réduisais au silence perpétuel.  
- c'est nous que tu dégoutes Alice. Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je le remarque, trop bas pour que quiconque l'entende, plus fort, je dis alors : Je ne te reconnais pas en cette personne que tu cherches à montrer. Que cherches-tu? Une rupture brutale?  
- Tu me dégoute Alice, fini Edward, comme si il avait lu mes pensées plus tôt.  
- J'y compte bien, murmura cette dernière, tournant le dos à sa famille, ses amis, son seul amour.

Elle s'éloigna dans la forêt profonde de son pas dansant comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Je me tournais et allais vers Jasper, toujours au sol, en train de fixer l'endroit ou elle avait disparu. Je me baissais à son niveau et attirais son attention en murmurant son prénom. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, tétanisé par la scène qui venait de se jouer. Je le prenais dans mes bras et je senti sa mains se crisper son mon débardeur. Je l'aidais à se relever et tout les 3, nous rentrâmes au cottage. Nessie nous attendait près de la porte. Voyant Jasper, elle courut vers nous et empoigna son bras sans vie. Elle le tira dans la maison, le menant au 2ème étage.  
Edward était dans le même état que lui, je compris alors qu'il subissait ses pensées. J'agrandis mon pouvoir protecteur à nous 2, et il se lova contre moi, comme un enfant perdu au milieu d'une foule dense et menaçante. Cette nuit la fut horrible. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme morbide de cette triste soirée. Au bout de quelques heures Edward se leva, m'embrasse vivement, passionnément, et jura de ne jamais me laisser seule, jura de retrouver Alice un jour ou l'autre, jura tout un tas de choses que je ne croyais jamais entendre de lui. Les promesses d'un désespéré. D'un homme qui subit les pensées horribles du monde, sans arrêt. Il partit ensuite vers la maison de ses parents.  
À l'aube je montais voir Nessie. Elle avait dormi tout contre Jasper. Lui avait les yeux fermes. On aurait dit un cadavre. Cette image est gravée en moi à jamais. Je redescendais et trouvais le livre de Baudelaire. Les fleurs du mal avaient semé leurs graines. De rage, je jetais le livre au feu, toujours vivace dans l'antre. Longuement je le regarder s'embraser.

Une mélodie à la guitare me tira de mes souvenirs. « Wish you were here ». Pink Floyd. J'embrassais le cou de pierre d'Edward et murmurais à son oreille qu'Alice devait revenir. Il hocha la tète, embrassa mon front. Nous écoutâmes en silence les accords désespérés que plaquait Jasper ainsi que sa douce voix récitant des paroles tant de fois chantées.

« So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?

Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war,  
For a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here. »

Elle sera bientôt là. Je le sais.


	5. Chapitre 4

« Your tenderness makes my heart ache so much.  
The sweetness of your lips has hurt me forever. »

Chapitre 4 ~ Alice Version

Là assise au sol dans les débris de verre, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon cœur s'était vidé et je me sentais exsangue. Combien de temps avais-je pu rester là sans bouger ? Assez pour que mes larmes inexistantes tarissent, assez pour que je comprenne l'impensable et que je l'accepte. Je vais tuer Rosalie. Et après je me laisserais massacrer par mon ancienne famille. Non par Jasper, encore mieux. C'est la seule chose qui me reste à faire. La seule pour sauver tout le monde, enfin je crois et je l'espère. Si petite et si jeune. Si frêle et fragile. Et pourtant cette haine qui éclate à l'intérieur de moi. Ces éclats qui m'entaillent de l'intérieur, et qui recommencent, encore et encore. Je saigne de l'intérieur. Mes larmes sont inexistantes, elles ne peuvent apaiser ces blessures, ni libérer mon cœur de cette pression. Personne ne le peut, je n'ai plus de cœur, pourtant je souffre. Et puis cela éclate de nouveau, cette colère cette haine. Bien plus fort, bien plus violent. L'intérieur à vif, la peau à vif, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et un miroir de plus brisé. Plus violent et destructeur, qui secoue mon corps entier d'un spasme de douleur et de cette colère noire. Cette frustration grandissante due à mes dires incohérents. Dubitative, le silence prend place, et le vide dans ma tête. Etat léthargique, signification de je m'en foutisme. Crise de nerf, qui traduit mon incapacité à me calmer en bonne et due forme. Et lucidité à en devenir folle. Je perds la tête. Oui sans doute.

Deux coups à la porte me sortent de mes pensées. Une scène habituelle et pourtant une impression de déjà vu. Ah oui dans la fin d'après-midi. Regard par la fenêtre. Matin. Déjà. J'avais du passer la nuit assise au sol dans mes souvenirs et par conséquent on venait déjà me chercher. Machinalement je disais à Demetri d'entrer car c'était lui depuis dix ans qui venait me chercher, qui m'escortait à chacune de mes sorties. Un chaperon dirons-nous. Ce n'était pas le pire. J'aurais pu écoper de Jane, la tarée, ou de Félix le pervers, mais j'avais eu Demetri le traqueur. Il allait ouvrir la porte, alors je me concentrais de nouveau à mes occupations. Pendant ce temps je prenais un jean de marque, un tee-shirt quelconque, d'autres affaires et je les fourrais dans le sac à la va-vite. Décidément le temps semblait vouloir se répéter sans me laisser aucune chance de recoudre mon cœur, même à la va-vite ça ne marchait plus, tout s'écoulait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Demetri se trouvait à présent sur le pas de ma porte, regardant le champ de bataille qu'était ma chambre. Je devais ressembler à une tempête entre mon dressing et ma chambre. Je prenais, puis j'enlevais inlassablement les vêtements qui devaient constituer mon trousseau de voyage. A la fin tout était bon. Deux jeans, une robe, deux jupes, une tuniques, un débardeur, un tee-shirt bariolé, une veste en velours, une veste en cuir, un long manteau, des chaussettes multicolores, des collants noires, des bottes, des ballerines, deux trois colliers, quelques bagues, la bouteille de mon parfum, une montre, des lunettes de soleil, des cartes de crédits, portable, Ipod, du liquide, mes papiers, et le tout rentrait étrangement dans ce sac Channel.

« Demetri tu fais potiche, parles, ou vas-t-en murmurais-je alors après un regard de biais dans sa direction tandis que j'enjambais une énième fois les débris du miroir que j'avais décidément pulvérisé pour rien. Sept ans de malheur en plus. Ca ne changerait rien.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il alors s'avançant dans la lumière du feu qui procurait à la pièce une ambiance tamisée. Oui je détestais la lumière à présent, je l'exécrais, comme je me haïssais.  
- J'ai trébuché et je me suis rattrapé, mal je dois dire à mon miroir. Répondis-je alors, sans que ma voix ne tremble. J'avais repris le contrôle de mes esprits, remis le masque, j'étais redevenu un bijou, parfait, et sans doute trop froid. Pauvre Bijou que je faisais. Pathétique à souhait, même dans ses mensonges. Trébucher, bizarre pour un vampire.  
- Trébuché ? Mais tu aurais du le voir ...  
- Bien sûr que non Demetri. Je n'avais pas décidé de marcher sur un ... truc pour tomber, donc forcément je ne l'ai pas vu. Répondis-je arrogante et froide, parfaite poupée, hautaine à souhait. Comme toujours, il ne s'en formalisa pas et se rapprocha de la scène du crime où l'on avait assassiné mon cœur et ramassa le coffret transparent qui protégeait la jarretière. Mon cœur manqua un battement, mais mon visage resta de marbre heureusement.  
- Jolie jarretière, c'est à ...  
- Jette-la au feu. Répliquais-je sans doute un peu trop vivement, le coupant, vu l'air étonné qu'il prit.  
- Mais ...  
- Elle ne me sert à rien, et puis elle n'est plus à mes goûts.  
- Comme tu le sens » Sa voix n'avait pas changé, monotone à souhait et d'un geste il avait lancé la boîte. La jarretière brûla vite. Trop peut-être. Je voulais que mes souvenirs partent en lambeaux de fumée, disparaissent, mais rien à faire, seul mon cœur continuait à tomber en lambeaux.

Je le regardais s'installer sur le bord de mon lit. Il suivait le moindre de mes gestes, et il en devenait lassant comme toujours. Pauvre Demetri, il me faisait souvent penser à cette pièce de Shakespeare. « Songe d'une nuit d'Eté» Démétrius aimait une fille qui en aimait une autre. Mais ici où était la fille qui aimais Démétrius ? Les noms, je les avais oubliés. Je n'aimais pas Shakespeare, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, je n'aimais qu'une pièce, je n'aimais que Romeo et Juliette, parce que eux, au moins ils peuvent mourir ensemble. Machinalement, je sortais de mes pensées, reprenant vie et m'approchant de Demetri pour poser mes mains sur les genoux de celui-ci. Son regard était aussi rouge que le mien. Ce garçon m'aimait. Moi, il m'indifférait, ici il m'était juste utile comme les autres. Mais il se croyait important à mes yeux car je lui parlais, lui qui me vouvoyait avant m'appelant mademoiselle. Ce pauvre garçon ridicule, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec moi. Enfin bon. Il me fallut peu de temps pour me changer. J'enfilais un pantalon en cuir noir, avec un simple bustier de la même couleur avec des arabesques rouges brodées dessus. Sur mes épaules toujours la même cape. A mes pieds, des chaussures considérées de gothique, à talons. Rayonnante, belle mais vide. Comme cette pièce qui me servait de chambre, un étranger assis dedans. Sauf que dans mon cœur il n'y avait pas d'étranger, juste du vide. D'un bon je fus assise en travers sur ses genoux, un fin sourire, faux bien sûr, sur les lèvres.

« Demi-chou, que regardes-tu ?  
- Alice. répondit-il simplement. Je le regardais fixement attendant la suite de sa phrase, vu que je ne pouvais pas avoir de répondre à ma question pourtant si basique. Joues-tu d'un instrument de musique ?  
- Non pourquoi cette question répondis-je aussitôt.  
- Depuis quand tu as une guitare ? ajouta-t-il alors me montrant d'un signe de tête la guitare folk qui se trouvait contre le mur près de la cheminée. A nouveau mon cœur manqua un battement. Mais je suis me contenir.  
- J'ai toujours aimé les garçons qui savent jouer d'un instrument répliquais-je une moue rieuse.  
- Il en fait parti n'est-ce pas me murmura-t-il comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Là mon cœur s'arrêta complètement. Je me relevais vivement, et ma main se serra pour ne pas aller comme par pur hasard se poser contre sa joue trop violemment.  
- JE n'aime plus cet animal. C'est le genre de souvenir que je préfère oublier combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Tu venais pour me chercher non ? Allons-y alors. »

Il n'avait rien répondu se contentant de prendre mon sac. Et moi je souffrais de nouveau. Je détruisais encore maintenant l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, je le rabaissais à chacune de mes paroles. Ils le rabaissaient tous, lui et les autres, et moi tel un clown de mascarade je riais avec eux, et j'en souffrais. En marchant, je crus entendre une mélodie de guitare. En marchant je crus revoir dans un coin du couloir, assis sur un appui fenêtre un apollon blond jouant des morceaux merveilleux et enchanteurs. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve ou la lumière du matin, car le silence nous entoure, et Jasper n'est pas là. Je suis seule dans ce couloir, marchant d'un pas à en faire pâlir de jalousie les mannequins. Je repasse devant une salle où Aro s'amuse avec sa garde, je continue, encore et toujours. Sortir de jour ? Et alors ? Je sais bien qu'une voiture m'attend et qu'on m'emmènera à l'aéroport. Rien de plus simple. Il ne me suffit plus que de patienter. Dans moins d'une journée je serais à Forks. Dans moins de vingt quatre heures je serais pour de bon une traitresse à enterrer vivante et démembrée. Macabre mais vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je ne vois pas. Je ne vois plus. Tout s'entrechoque comme si le futur ne cessait de changer. C'est sans doute le cas. Tant pis, tant mieux. Qu'en sais-je. Je ne suis qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure fausse en bien des aspects.

Dîtes là haut, est-ce que les étoiles veillent ?  
Non elles se sont détournées de nous il y a bien longtemps.

Le voyage jusque Forks fut lassant, et presque trop commun et connu. Dans l'aéroport, Demetri m'avait laissé, j'avais pris l'avion, et dans l'avion j'avais fait semblant de dormir Ipod aux oreilles, j'avais refusé toutes boissons prétendant ne pas supporter le voyage. Seattle m'avait accueilli sous la pluie. Oh comme j'exécrais la pluie, autant que le soleil, mais elle avait un côté rassurant, comme pour me dire qu'ici dans ce petit état de Washington rien n'avait changé. Sauf peut être que les Cullen avaient déménagés, où étaient à présent à l'université de Seattle. Ville par ailleurs que je quittais rapidement non sans avoir loué une Porche carrera, un petit souvenir, un pincement au cœur de la vie que je menais avant. Mais elle était bleu électrique et décapotable. D'ailleurs je pus rouler à l'air libre car la pluie avait cessé de tomber me laissant sous un ciel lourd, aussi lourd mon esprit. Il me fallut moins d'une heure pour faire Seattle-Forks, en passant par Port Angeles. Pourtant la route fut loin d'être agréable. Mais alors vraiment pas. Port Angeles me laissait des souvenirs amers de quelques sorties shopping avec mes deux sœurs, et Forks. Forks m'aurait laissé exsangue. Mais la ville n'avait pas changé. D'ailleurs je croisais le professeur de biologie au feu qui me regarda avec des yeux rond. Me garant sur le trottoir, j'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil. Je faisais bien plus femme qu'avant. Une femme qui avait réussi sa vie. Ou faisant semblant.

« Melle Cullen ? Quelle surprise. Comment va toute votre famille ? Elle est partie il y a dix ans vous savez.  
- Bonjour professeur. Mme Volturi voulez-vous. Répondis-je non étonnée du départ de ma famille. Ca allait de soit, on ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment à un endroit. Ma famille se porte bien répondis-je, en tout cas en l'espérant. Même si dans peu de temps, plus rien n'irait.  
- Oh vous êtes mariée ? Mais pas avec ce gentil Jasper ? Mais que venez-vous faire ici ?  
- Je passais dans le coin, et je me suis décidé à aller voir de vieux amis. Pour Jasper ... Et bien nous avons eu quelques différents.  
- Oh je vois. Pourriez passer le bonjour à votre frère, et à sa femme Bella ...  
- Bien sûr, je n'y manquerais pas » répondis-je alors avant de le saluer une dernière fois rabaissant mes lunettes de mouche sur mes yeux, et redémarrant ma voiture d'un tour de clef. Je roulais alors le plus vite possible. C'était le genre de rencontre à laquelle je m'attendais. Je ne pensais simplement pas y être aussi sensible voila tout. Le temps de s'y faire et j'irais mieux enfin pendant deux jours, voir moins, le temps qu'un de mon ancienne famille se décide à me tuer. Vous me trouvez pessimiste ? Essayez un peu d'avoir la destruction de votre famille sur le dos pour voir.

Forks était semblable en tout point à mon souvenir. Forks semblait avoir été figée dans le temps ne subissant pas le déchirement que j'avais provoqué. Forks restait l'un des endroits où j'avais de merveilleux souvenirs, mais également mon deuxième point de non-retour. Le premier étant mon amour inconditionnel pour Jasper, celui-ci était simplement le fait que jamais plus je ne serais avec ceux que j'aimais. La maison qui avait occupé un petit de ma vie apparut alors dans un détour. Je me garais devant la grande bâtisse, et après un instant à chercher dans mon sac j'en sortais un trousseau de clef. Devant la porte j'eus comme une hésitation. Mais de quoi ? Il fallait juste actionner la poignée et rien d'autre. Pourtant j'eus du mal. La porte grinça devant moi. Et je laissais échapper un hoquet de stupeur. L'intérieur me laissa de marbre à l'extérieur, mais en vérité, à l'intérieur mon cœur en morceaux sembla s'éparpiller encore plus. Comme si on le secouait fortement. Tout était recouvert de drap blanc, pourtant j'imaginais encore Edward à son piano, Bella assise sur les marches l'écoutant, dans le canapé Rosalie jouant avec son jeune protégé, Jasper près de la porte riant aux éclats avec Emmett les deux revenant de la chasse, Carlisle à l'étage la porte de son bureau ouvert, Esmé dans le jardin nous observant avec son sourire tendre, et moi dévalant les escaliers avec une nouvelle idée de génie. Mais le voile du souvenir se déchira quand je sentis deux odeurs non étrangères derrière moi..

« Renesmée. Jacob. Cela faisait longtemps murmurais-je d'un pas dansant, mes cheveux volants légèrement autour de moi. J'accrochais mes lunettes Channel à mon bustier avant de les regarder de mes yeux rouges. Rouges aussi rouge que la couleur que prit le visage de Renesmée. Rouge de colère de honte, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour me reconnaitre avec qu'elle ne criât. Sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Bella, humaine. Et ça n'en faisait que plus mal.  
- Traitresse !! Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Comment oses-tu hurlait-elle sa voix montant dans les aigus, tandis que son fiancé la tenait fermement. Avait-il peur que je la blesse ? Sans doute.  
- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vois que tu te portes bien la raillais-je alors sans prendre attention à ce qu'elle disait, enfin en apparence.  
- Que fais-tu là ? Sangsue.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas clébard répondis-je alors du tac au tac au jeune chien qui ne semblait plus aussi fou qu'avant. Je ne suis pas sur ton territoire à ce que je sache monsieur l'Alpha sans Terres. Je ricanais presque sauvagement dévoilant mes deux canines avant. Et pan dans les dents Jacob, il ne faut pas me chercher aujourd'hui, et en souvenir de mes bons souvenirs avec lui, je lui laisserais la vie sauve, adorable n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu n'es pas mieux vampire sans famille. Ah non, pardon tu es Italienne maintenant ? Comment doit-on t'appeler ? Alicia ?  
- Renesmée, regarde ta tante au lien de défendre un chien. Tu crois qu'elle a encore besoin d'une famille ? Non juste des proies lui suffisent, et famille il y a, les Volturi vois-tu.  
- Garce !! s'écria alors l'hybride en me sautant presque dessus, mais elle ne réussit point à m'atteindre, vu que son compagnon, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne me saute au visage tel un chat non sans mal. Que c'est beau l'amour, à en vomir quand l'on sait que l'être aimé vous déteste.  
- Tutututt, pas de vulgarité mon cœur.  
- On est obligé quand on voit ce qu'il y a en face de nous et qu'on est obligé de faire face à la chose qui est en face de nous. Jacob ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, en me disant cela, d'un rire qui ressemble comme toujours à un aboiement de chien.  
- Ce que tu dis répliquais alors est sans doute intéressant et à vérifier quand au terme de chose, mais ce que je cherche n'est pas ici. Je faisais alors demi-tour, leur passant devant sans aucune crainte quand à une attaque soudaine dans le dos de leur part. Trop fiers, et trop gentils sans doute.  
- Que cherches-tu ?  
- Rien qui ne te concerne mon cœur répondis-je alors à la fille de mon ancienne meilleure amie. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, j'y disparaitrais de nouveau. C'était le genre de phrase qu'elle détestait. Car même sans Jasper à mes côtés, je savais bien qu'elle ressemblait trop à sa mère pour ne pas être blessée. Rupture brutale. Oh Bella si tu savais ...  
- Alice hurla-t-elle alors que je m'installais dans ma Porche. ALICE !!» cria-t-elle alors tandis que le moteur vrombissait alors tandis que je démarrais en trombe. Je savais où je devais aller.

Je le savais que trop bien. En venant ici, j'avais capté un futur proche. Celle qui je traquais, qui voyageait vite, mais tranquille. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait les Volturi dans le dos. Et elle partait vers des paysages enneigés. Puis la vision se transforma, je crus y voir la place rouge, le Kremlin. Moscou. Ainsi ils étaient partis vivre à Moscou. Etrange mais normal. Il faisait nuit plus de trois mois, si ce n'était pas six. Le soleil ne perçait que rarement là-bas. Un endroit idéal. Et puis Carlisle avait du revoir ses amis Roumains. J'eus comme un pincement au cœur, me disant qu'il avait du refaire leur vie. Mais c'était entièrement de ma faute, alors c'était tout à fait normal. Je fus vite de retour à l'aéroport, je rendis la Porche, ils me rendirent la caution, et j'allais acheter un billet. Une journée et je serais à Moscou, une journée avant la mort de la pseudo-sœur de mon ex-mari. Est-ce qu'ils allaient en cours ? Que faisaient-ils de leur vie ? Stop, Alice s'en est assez. Non je n'en pouvais plus. Là dans cet aéroport, je devais faire assez tache. Un pantalon en cuir, un bustier noir à motifs rouge, et par dessus mon éternel cape rouge. Pourquoi rouge ? Parce que j'étais à part, le bijou à montrer, à protéger. Mais avouons-le, les gens ne cessaient de me regarder. A croire qu'il ne connaissait pas le petit chaperon rouge. Trêve de plaisanterie.

Il y avait un départ pour Moscou dans une heure d'après le tableau qui annonçait les départs des avions. Et un peu avant, il y avait un départ pour L.A, puis Moscou, puis l'Australie. Mon cœur eut comme un soubresaut. Est-ce que j'oserais ? Mais oser quoi ? Est-ce que j'oserais prendre un autre avion et fuir ? Pourquoi pas. Je verrais Demetri arriver, et je pourrais toujours fuir. La fuite c'est toujours mieux que la mort des gens que j'aime. Finalement je comprends la réaction d'Edward quand il avait abandonné sa douce et tendre. Je comprends que c'était pour elle, alors qu'on l'avait tous acculé contre le mur, pour le réprimander. Je comprends sa douleur, sans doute aussi forte que celle de Bella. Mais est-ce que j'oserais ? Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour choisir. Je me dirigeais vers le terminal où partait l'avion en partenance de Los Angeles, de là, je pourrais fuir sans mal, et refaire une nouvelle vie, éphémère et sans intérêt, mais eux, ensemble, ils ne craindraient jamais les Volturi. Je n'atteignis jamais le Terminal. Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il se passa. Juste que je perdais tout contrôle, et que je devais amorphe, presque inconsciente.

Alec.

Le réveil fut brutal et inattendu. Je sentais quelque chose de froid contre mon nez, enfin froid, vous comprenez. On était en train de me tirer sans égard pour ma personne dans de la ... neige ? Machinalement je reconnus qui me tirait. Demetri, forcément ça ne pouvait être que lui, et cela me mit de forte mauvaise humeur, normal qu'on essaye de vous tirer comme un vulgaire sac. Je lui attrapais la jambe pour qu'il tombe en même temps que moi. La poudreuse s'éleva autour de nous, tandis que dignement, je me relevais pour me remettre en place mes habits. Je reconnus le décor sans mal. Volterra, la cour du bâtiment des Volturi. Demetri s'était également relevé et me regardait d'un regard triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je faisais à Volterra ? Et comment avaient-ils pu me retrouver là-bas. Est-ce qu'ils avaient compris ? Non sans doute pas, enfin je l'espérais. Demetri me tendit alors la main, et hésitante je la prenais. Ici je devais rester l'innocent bijou, même si mon cœur aspirait à la fuite comme un oiseau en cage.

« Aro veut te voir murmura-t-il.  
- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez utilisé Alec, que me tire dans la neige ? Tu mérites la mort pour cet outrage m'écriais-je alors, excédé. Franchement, je connaissais mieux au niveau manières et bonne conduite, surtout ici dans cet antre de vampire pomponnés et choyés.  
- Alice. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ajouta-il alors en lâchant ma main. Je regardais autour de nous. La pièce était vide de meuble mise à part les trois trônes là-bas, cachés derrière de longs draps qui descendaient au sol. On était où ? Quelle était cette mascarade.  
- Pardon ? On m'envoie en mission et je ne dois pas le faire ?  
- Je t'aurais protégé jusqu'au bout tu sais murmura-t-il alors précipitamment, comme si le temps lui était compté. Ca ressemblait à un mauvais film d'amour, où l'héroïne mourrait à la fin. Mourir ? C'était donc ça.  
- Demetri ... répondis-je alors tandis que je prenais conscience de ce qui allait m'arriver. Je l'avais ardemment souhaité pendant des années, mais là non. Non car ma famille suivrait pour mon outrage à la cour des Volturi. Non jamais.  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aurais protégé, choyé, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire, tu n'aurais pas à mourir aujourd'hui, ou demain qui sais... Si seulement tu avais accepté mon amour. »

Mon air hébété du lui faire de la peine, car son visage trahissait une douleur. Son visage était semblant à celui de Jasper. Son visage, il m'en venait l'envie de l'embrasser doucement pour lui prendre sa souffrance pour dire que j'irais bien. Mais ce n'était pas Jasper, et je ne n'avais que cette idée en tête. J'allais mourir. Etonnement, j'en étais surprise, pas indignée, ni attristée, car je savais que dans le fond je les trahirais bien un jour. Mais seulement je souffrais car Jasper allait encore souffrir. La nouvelle de ma mort, il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il ne m'avait pas oublié. Alors mentalement je priais pour qu'il m'ait oublié et que ma mort le soulage, que quand il lirait cette missive qu'Aro ne se générait pas d'envoyer, il n'aurait qu'un rictus et un pincement au cœur avant de passer à autre chose. Je priais pour cela tandis qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus de même que la garde. L'heure du jugement. L'heure de ma descente. Je l'avais parfois vu, avant que je ne devienne une Volturi, et j'avais pensé amèrement qu'elle avait du le mériter, surtout une Volturi. Traitrise de mon être jusqu'au bout.

« Tu m'as déçu Alice commença alors Aro qui venait de s'installer dans le trône central, les draperies ayant été écartées. Je remarquais que j'étais seule au milieu de la pièce, Demetri ayant repris sa place derrière Caïus. Et j'eus un sourire. Un sourire ironique, car on me disait souvent que l'on était seul face au destin. Je la représentais bien cette citation non ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi Aro ajoutais-je après une révérence. Parce qu'il fallait bien essayer de sauver sa peau même si je n'avais aucune chance. J'en deviendrais presque cynique.  
- Tu as voulu fuir, ne pas tuer ta sœur. Tu nous as trahis.  
- Chacun son point de vue murmurais-je tandis qu'il souriait. J'étais à sa merci, et il le savait. Alors je m'abaissais, pour la première et la dernière fois, je lui dirais ce qu'il voudrait entendre. « Combien pour ma vie ? » A savoir ce que je devrais faire pour vivre. Mais je me doutais que le prix serait bien trop élevé, alors Aro devait se douter de mon refus.  
- Approche. ordonna-t-il. Et je m'approchais confiante. Il ne lirait rien en moi. Rien. Il ne trouverait jamais, car même si il avait déverrouillé la porte de mon cœur, il y avait encore des «compartiments» cachés. Lors qu'il attrapa ma main, son visage devint alors soucieux, puis étonné. Et j'en ai ris. Oui j'ai ris du grand Aro Volturi. Et j'en ai sans doute payé le prix, caché sous une autre sanction bien sur.  
- Je ne vois rien. Tout est flou. Alice, mon bijou que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ton prix, je le connais Aro tu sais murmurais-je alors en m'éloignant de cette horde de vampires affamés de sang, non de ma vie surtout. Tu sais, je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Des informations sur où se trouve ma famille, et également ma loyauté la plus totale, quitte à m'enfermer. Mais tu te doutes de ma réponse n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu refuses ? murmura-t-il, contrarié, mais toujours émerveillé par mon pouvoir. Je vois ajouta-t-il face à mon signe de tête. Jane. Alec. On vous la laisse. Ne la laissez que quand elle vous aura donné l'information. »

Alec me prit par le bras alors, mais je me dégageais. Forte je devais l'être. Forte jusqu'au bout pour Eux, eux qui ignoreraient ce que je serais en train de subir. Je marchais au devant des jumeaux sorciers. Il ne me disait rien. Mais je sentais leur regard. Curieux, impressionné, mais haineux également pour Jane. Elle me haïssait, moi et ma place au près de Aro, alors elle jubilait également. Car elle retrouvait également sa place au près d'Aro. Et moi on me laisserait dans cette salle vide, dans ce cahot sombre et sans lumière et l'on m'oublierait, enfin que j'aurais dit ce qu'ils voulaient attendre. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas. La douleur des attaques de Jane, la paralysie d'Alec, je connaissais tout ça, pour savoir qu'un vampire ne tenait pas longtemps. De toute façon, je savais d'avance que je n'allais pas me battre, que j'allais déposer les armes avant même que la bataille ne commence, tout simplement car je n'en avais pas la force, aussi bien mentale que physique. Parce que je savais que j'aspirais à la mort depuis des années, et que je la laisserais me torturer jusqu'à la mort.

Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme ça hélas.  
Douleur et souffrance furent mon lot.  
Mais la vie également. Lâches.

Des mots m'étaient murmurés à l'oreille, mais je ne les entendais pas. La douleur était grande, même si mon subconscient m'avait signalé que Jane avait arrêté de me torturer depuis bien longtemps. Je sentais des gestes doux sur moi. Je sentais des mains apaisantes mais c'était une farce, enfin je le pensais. Quand je fus enfin sorti de la léthargie d'Alec, j'eus comme un sursaut. De la neige à foison. J'étais assise dans de la neige, ou plutôt à genoux. Et l'on m'avait changé. Détail plutôt inutile, mais vous retrouver à porte une robe sans manche qui tenait autour de ma poitrine grâce à un corset serré noir, et qui après s'évasait, mais rester tout de même droite dans des volutes de tulles et de tissus, c'était étrange. Pourtant elle était belle. Aussi noire qu'était mes cheveux. Et je portais inévitablement ma cape rouge. Autour de moi les Volturi, en face une silhouette à genoux. Un mouvement dans les arbres plus loin, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Seule la silhouette au sol m'inquiétait. Un nom se plaça sur les traits de la personne. Rosalie. Je m'élançais presque vers elle. Mais Jane me cloua au sol de son pouvoir en me murmurant un sois sage. Tu parles, comme si j'aurais pu l'être, mais la douleur m'empêcher de bouger.

« Alice supplia alors la demoiselle qui venait de me voir. Je voulus lui répondre ma seul un cri de douleur sortit de ma bouche. Jane et Alec forcément. Je crus voir l'ombre de Caïus dans mon champ de vision tandis qu'il ricanait et accusait Rosalie. Il lui hurlait des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Mais les derniers se perdirent dans le vent.  
- Qu'on la brûle avait-il dit d'un ton froid, mais sadique.  
- Aro !! Pitié !! Grâce, pour mes années de servitudes !! Implorais-je alors en me tournant vers celui qui m'aimait tellement, qui me trouvait fascinante, qui me prenait pour son bijou.  
- Je suis désolée Alice. Plus rien, ne peut changer à présent. » Et il agita la main comme un monarque intransigeant. J'hurlais alors me débattant, mais deux de la garde avait saisis ma douce sœur, et l'avait jeté au feu, sans aucun moyen existant pour qu'elle survive. J'échappais un instant au contrôle du pouvoir Jane, assez pour arriver près du feu qui prenait une désagréable couleur violette. Rosalie baissa son visage tordue de douleur vers moi, et son regard me pardonnait. Ce fut sans doute ça le pire. Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle hurlait, elle brûlait par ma faute, et elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, cet ange embrasé qu'elle était pour articuler un nom. Joshua. L'ombre qui était partie.

Et à partir de là, tout devient flou. J'étais à genoux devant le feu, Jane avait cessé son don sur moi, et moi je pensais à cette couleur violette. Cette horrible couleur violette, la même que la robe de Jane dans le premier bal des Volturi, que Bella avait côtoyé entre notre compagnie. Mais le premier bal est bien flou, comparé au deuxième qui marque encore mon esprit. Je croirais presque encore entendre les musiques jouées. Mais ce n'était que l'écho des cris de ma sœur qui me revenait en sourdine, tandis qu'hébétée je regardais ce feu de l'enfer.

Rosalie était morte. Par ma faute.

Bella's POV

_Guess who's back !?_

**WINTER**

C'est ainsi que Carlisle nous trouva, Edward et moi, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Edward avait noué ses doigts dans mes cheveux et j'eu du mal à me séparer de lui lorsque Carlisle entra. Nous nous assîmes tout 3 sur le lit, bien que notre moment d'intimité fut interrompu, je ne relâchais pas la force de mon pouvoir autour d'Edward. Il semblait tellement plus serein lorsque ses seules pensées occupaient son esprit. J'atténuais sa souffrance et donc la mienne.

Carlisle nous regardait d'un air inquiet, comme si le sujet qu'il allait amener était l'un de ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter.  
« Il faut que nous parlions de Nessie. » Qu'est ce que je disais? Je me raidis, entendre le nom de ma fille prononcé par un visage aussi dur me mettait toujours mal à l'aise.  
- Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? Enchaina Edward, tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi.  
- Il faut qu'elle vienne ici.  
- C'est hors de question Carlisle ! , je n'y pouvais rien, j'explosais …, Ne te rends tu pas compte du danger qu'elle peut courir ici? Et si les Volturi revenaient à la charge? De plus tu sais que les vampires slaves ne sont pas les plus tendres et …  
- Bella soit sérieuse» , m'interrompis mon beau père.

Je haïssais ses leçons de morale. Je ne voulais pas de ma fille ici. Alice pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre pour assouvir quelque vengeance Volturienne, ou les Volturi eux même pouvaient très bien venir nous chercher. Et je devais penser à mon père qui la chérissait comme sa propre fille (et même plus je peux en témoigner), lui enlever Nessie après mettre moi même éloignée de lui, lui serait insupportable. Non et définitivement non, elle ne quittera pas Forks, la Reserve Quileute, mon père ni même Jacob. Non, c'est non et non.

« Je t'en pris, écoute moi, une seconde, Repris Carlisle. Renesmée à besoin de vous 2. J'ai dit a Jacob ce qu'il se passait, les nouvelles rumeurs sur Alice, bref tout dans les moindres détails, et il a répété l'ensemble à Nessie …;  
-Quel Cretin !! grommela Edward  
-Je te l'accorde.  
Ce clébard n'avait pas intérêt à mettre les pieds ici avant que je n'ai envisagé toutes les autres solutions. Il risquait de gros, très gros ennuis.  
-S'il vous plaît, je vous demande 30 secondes d'attention, s'impatienta beau papa. Elle est insupportable depuis, butée comme sa mère, (tiens prend ça Bella, je me demande comment dans mon époque humaine j'ai pus le trouver comparable à la bonté incarnée) sa seule envie est de venir vous rejoindre à Moscou. Elle pense, que si Alice doit venir chercher l'un des nôtres elle commencera par chercher à Forks car elle ne sait pas ou nous sommes allés.  
-Oh mon dieu, m'écriais-je, Nessie... Charlie …  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père Bells, chuchota Edward. Même si les Volturi sont sanglants ils ne s'attaquent pas aux humains.  
-Mais à Renesmée ils n'hésiteront pas, termina mon beau père la mine soucieuse. Comme la mienne. J'étais torturée entre l'envie de garder Nessie à l'écart de tout ça, et celle de la faire venir ici. Carlisle avait raison, comme toujours, elle serait plus en sécurité ici, avec nous tous. Forks grouillais de vampires certes, mais pas tous du même genre que nous. Enfin, Moscou non plus remarquez. Aucune des solutions proposées ne me satisfaisait.  
« Je ne sais pas je …  
-C'est bon elle vient, trancha Edward, guère perturbé par mon regard ébahi. Bella, elle va être insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à ses fins tu le sais. Et si elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut elle finira par partir seule. Je ne veux pas qu'elle en vienne à ce point.  
Je gardais le silence, stupéfaite. Il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il me connaissait moi. Nessie était un copier/coller de ma personnalité lorsque j'étais humaine. Impulsive, ne se posant JAMAIS les bonnes questions, gracieuse mais maladroite. J'acquiesçais.  
-Je dis oui. MAIS si la moindre chose arrive à ma Nessie. Vous me le payerai cher.  
-Merci Bella », conclu Carlisle en nous quittant.

Je regardais Edward droit dans les yeux. Les siens se teintaient de résignation, de colère et de … peur? Je l'embrassais longuement, ne voulant que le rassurer, au départ, mais ses mains se firent baladeuses, presque autant que les miennes et la passion vint nous étourdir une fois de plus. Je libérais mon esprit tout en tachant de protéger le sien contre toute autre intrusion que la mienne. Sa respiration se fit plus rauque, ses mains plus pressantes. Le contact de son corps m'avais manqué.  
Je suis sure que vous vous dites que ce n'est pas le moment. Je vous l'accorde, mais en temps de crise, ne pas perdre une seule seconde du temps passé avec l'être aimé me semble être l'une des choses les plus importantes. Le plaisir charnel prenant le dessus sur la peur du lendemain, notre étreinte, douce et violente, interminable à cause de nos corps avides l'un de l'autre se cherchant sans cesse, dura plusieurs heures.

Lorsque je le quittais à regret, l'aube se levait déjà.

En nuisette près de baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, j'observais et écoutais la nature réfléchissant à toute allure. Le besoins urgent de parler de tout ça à Jasper apparu de nulle part dans mon esprit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que lui et moi n'avions pas parlé sérieusement de tout ça. 5 ans je crois. Peut être plus. Parler à Jasper me mettait mal à l'aise. Il transpirait la tristesse, la dépression, la colère, à un point tel que peu d'entre nous parvenaient à rester longtemps en sa compagnie. Seule Renesmée semblait capable de faire preuve d'assez de détachement pour le soutenir, le cajoler, murmurer des paroles rassurantes à son oreille tandis que lui s'agrippait à elle comme à une bouée de secours en pleine tempête. Elle l'aimait plus que n'importe lequel de ses oncles et tantes. Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya et les autres Denali, Peter ou encore Charlotte, aucun ne rivalisait de moitié avec Jasper. La seule qui aurait pu concourir au titre était partie sans laisser d'adresse. Cela me faisait peur parfois lorsque ma fille s'approchait de lui pendant une des nombreuses crises de dépression qui avait marqué la première année après le départ d'Alice. Mais elle en sortait toujours indemne, emmenant Jasper marcher au dehors ou chasser, l'allongeant près d'elle sur un sofa ou un lit, ou encore le serrant de force dans ses bras menus. Quand j'y pense, cela fait bientôt 1 an que ces 2 la ne se sont pas vus. Raison de plus pour que ma Nessie nous rejoigne pour de bon en Russie.

Je pense, je pense encore et toujours. Sortant de ces souvenirs je réalisais que mes pas m'avaient portée à la recherche de Jasper. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Sa guitare était négligemment posée sur le lit. Au sol, une boite de médiators renversée, à l'autre bout du lit un paquet de partitions en désordre. Tellement lui. Depuis le départ d'Alice, le très rangé et très ordonné Jasper était devenu la personne la plus bordélique que je connaissais, si j'ose dire, même Jacob était plus clean que lui. Je ramassais les médiators et classait les différentes tablatures en 4ème vitesse avant de vérifier qu'il n'était ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans son dressing. Je faisais alors un tour dans la chambre qu'occupait Nessie lors de ses visites, bien décidée à mettre la main sur mon beau frère, puis j'écoutais à la porte de Carlisle. Rien. Je ne le trouvais nulle part. Je vérifiais en dernier recours qu'il n'était pas dans ma chambre en train de bavarder avec Edward mais ce dernier était seul, allongé sur le ventre en plein milieu du lit immense, lisant le célèbre « Entretiens avec un vampire » d'Anne Rice, et vêtu uniquement d'un boxer de soie noire. J'ai résisté de toute mon âme à ce corps parfait et à ce visage d'ange qui me souriait, il fallait que je trouve Jasper, je devais lui parler, voir comment il allait. J'ai souri timidement à mon cher et tendre, débloquant mes pensées pour ne pas avoir à perdre du temps à m'expliquer, puis j'ai claqué la porte sur son rire cristallin et divin. « Jasper, Jasper, Jasper », auto persuasion. Je respirais un grand coup inutile et repartais à la chasse. Je me sentais comme un traqueur aux basques de sa proie. Rien dans le grenier, ni dans le salon, et je ne trouvais qu'Esmé dans la cuisine.  
Assise sur un sofa blanc de l'immaculé salon, l'inquiétude commençait à me titiller. Était-il parti sans rien dire? Mon portable vibra, m'empêchant de me questionner de trop. Edward. Ce feignant m'envoyait un sms alors que j'étais à l'étage en dessous de lui. « Essais la cave mon amour ... ».  
Je me demandais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. Je n'aimais pas trop y aller. Le parfum d'Alice, émanant de la dernière pièce, s'était répandu dans toutes les autres. Mais je savais qu'il était plus que probable que Jasper ait élu domicile contre la porte scellée.

Je me levais et marchais rapidement vers la porte de la cave, j'entrais en un 30ème de seconde avant de regretter. Son parfum avait intensément imprégné chaque parcelle de cette lugubre cave.  
Je descendais, lentement cette fois, les escaliers de pierre brute. En bas, je serpentais entre les étagères lourdes de grands crus vinicoles appartenant à Carlisle. Certaines bouteilles remontaient aux premières expériences dans le domaine. Je caressais les culots poussiéreux, l'air de rien, sachant que Jasper me voyais. Lentement, en prenant maints détours, je me dirigeais vers lui. Heureusement que j'avais pris le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre légère avant de quitter Edward, mon dieu grec à moitié nu. Jasper aurait pu se faire de fausses idées. En repensant à Edward, je regrettais presque de ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus en envoyant valser Lestat, Louis autres vampires allergiques au soleil. « Concentre-toi! Crétine! ».

J'étais arrivée devant Jasper, qui me fixait, sceptique, interrompu dans ses pensées d'une tristesse affligeante. Il avait une étole de soie bleue clair autour du cou qui, inévitablement appartenait à Alice. C'était trop. L'odeur enivrante m'avait mis les nerfs à vif depuis mon entrée dans la cave, pourquoi fallait il qu'il s'accroche à ce parfum écœurant comme un damné? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se comporte en martyr?  
Sans même avoir le temps de penser tout ça, je me jetais sur lui voulant lui arracher le bout de tissus qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Il ne lâchait pas. Derrière la porte quelqu'un suffoqua presque. Edward était venu épier la scène. Nous nous battîmes comme des chiffonniers pour ce morceau d'elle, moi pour le détruire, lui pour continuer à le chérir. Lorsqu'il m'immobilisa au sol, la mâchoire à moins de un centimètre de mon cou, Edward frappa un grand coup à la porte. Nous pouvions l'entendre haleter de douleur face au combat invisible à ses yeux que nous menions. Je repoussais Jasper et laissais ma rage éclater.  
« Merde, Jasper, arrête ça! Il faut que tu te réveille maintenant! Alice est une lâche qui ne reviendra jamais dans notre famille. Arrête de t'accrocher comme un désespéré à son souvenir. Tu …  
-Tu me dis de ne pas m'accrocher à son souvenir? Mais tu as fait exactement pareil quand Edward est parti. »  
Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers. Edward partait. C'était prévisible, il détestait entendre parler de cette période de notre vie de couple. Jasper pouvait même l'avoir mentionné exprès.  
« Jasp' … elle nous à tous trahis. Elle a été hypocrite du début à la fin, ce sont ces propres aveux, et tu les as entendu comme moi. . . Laisse tomber cette garce. S'il te plaît. »  
Tout en parlant je m'étais approchée de lui qui s'était remis contre la porte. Il était assis, les jambes pliées et ses bras reposants sur ses genoux. Il tenait encore l'écharpe bleue. J'étais agenouillée devant lui, les mains sur ses avants bras et je le regardais fixement. Il releva la tête et ses yeux reflétaient une extrême tristesse lorsqu'il me demanda de le laisser seul.  
« -Jasper, je t'en supplie parle moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, je ne sais plus comment aider. Donne-moi une piste, un simple indice!  
-Je … Je ne sais pas... Je suis perdu. Tout ce que tu as dis est vrai. Elle nous a quittés, nous à oubliés. Mais je ne veux pas que son souvenir s'efface, que ses traits se fassent moins précis en ma mémoire. Je souffre de l'avoir avec moi sans cesses, mais ne pas l'avoir serait encore pire.  
-Je comprends. Allez viens. »

Sur ces mots je le trainais hors de la cave par la main. Il me suivit sans résistance.  
Edward nous attendait, appuyé sur le mur, en haut de l'escalier. Il prit son frère par les épaules et l'emmena au premier étage. Je les suivais bien sur. Ils se rendirent dans le studio d'enregistrement que Carlisle avait fait installer pour les musiciens de la famille. J'entrais à leur suite et prenais un siège, dans un petit coin, comme pour ne gêner personne. Edward au piano, Jasper à la guitare, jamais pareil ensemble ne fut mieux assorti en matière de musique. Ils improvisaient sur un thème que je ne connaissais pas. C'était beau, enivrant, mélancolique et nostalgique, doux et suave, triste et amer … contradictoire. Leur musique était imprégnée de leurs souffrances et de leur colère. C'était ce qu'il me fallait pour évacuer les miennes.  
J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Des heures durant, ils jouèrent de leurs instruments sans se lasser. Je me rendis compte du temps passé en regardant le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre. De l'aube au crépuscule, leur musique envoutante m'avait permise d'évacuer la tension que subissait chacun de mes nerfs sans arrêts depuis quelques jours. À un moment je les avais rejoints, m'installant au deuxième piano, lorsqu'ils avaient entamé Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven. Je m'étais appliquée sur chaque accord de façon à ne pas détériorer la divine harmonie de leurs sons puis, j'avais retrouvé ma place à la fin du morceau, sous les sourires fiers de mon cher Edward, et ils avaient repris leur impro. Ce soleil couchant me laissait pensive, je songeais à la place importante que la musique avait prise dans ma vie depuis ma transformation. J'étais sans cesses à la recherche d'harmonie, de perfection musicale, de symphonie pouvant vous transporter.  
Esmé entrouvris la porte du studio puis entra sans un bruit. Edward et Jasper dévièrent alors de leur sublime intro sur la Chanson d'Esmé. Cette dernière sourit puis vint prendre place à mes cotés. Côte à côte nous écoutâmes la douce mélodie, puis lorsque les derniers accords retentirent elle se leva pour enlacer ses deux fils. « Cela faisait bien longtemps que vous n'aviez pas joué de la sorte. Et ensemble qui plus est. » Dit-elle. Edward lui sourit de son plus beau sourire, et Jasper en esquissa un avant de se lever et de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me remercia de lui avoir, je cite, « secoué les puces ». Il partit et nous entendîmes la porte de sa chambre se fermer lentement.  
Edward me pris dans ses bras puis s'adressa à sa mère:  
« Que voulais-tu maman?  
- Vous prévenir qu'Emmett et Rosalie prévoyaient de venir nous voir dans les prochains jours.  
- Quand exactement? Demandais-je, alertée par le fait que cette nouvelle pouvait repousser fortement notre voyage à Volterra.  
- Dans 2 jours. Bon je vous laisse, je vais préparer leurs chambres. »  
Sur ce elle parti. Nous laissant Edward et moi hébétés.  
- Bon, bah on a plus qu'à repousser, encore, notre départ.  
- Je suis désolé Bella. Je …  
- Arrête de d'auto-flageller Ed'. Tu n'y es pour rien. »  
Je l'entrainais dans notre chambre. De la fenêtre nous sautâmes dans le jardin, partant pour une longue chasse, et une longue fin de nuit dans la délicieuse clairière de remplacement que nous avions trouvé à quelques kilomètres de la maison, notre repère en ces basses contrées russes.

Le lendemain, alors que nous rentrions vers le manoir, Edward s'arrêta à mi chemin.  
« D'ici je peux l'entendre hurler sa douleur. Il apprit le retour de Rose, Emmett et Joshua. Pour lui, c'est eux la cause du départ de Alice. » m'expliqua-t'il.  
Je hochais la tête, compréhensive, et l'entourais avec mon pouvoir. Cela devenait systématique ces derniers temps à l'intérieur du manoir. Je me demandais comment Jasper faisait pour souffrir toujours autant après 10ans. Peut être que nous avions mal agit en quittant Forks et en enfermant les affaires d'Alice dans la cave. Il avait peut être besoins de ces endroits ou il avait vécu avec elle pour faire son deuil.  
Nous passâmes la journée à l'extérieur Edward et moi, car maintenir mon pouvoir en permanence m'étais impossible et je ne supportais plus les grimaces douloureuses d'Edward à chaque fois que je relâchais mon attention. Nous sommes allés nous balader sur la place rouge, puis nous avons commandé dans un petit café, en partant nous avons laissé un large pourboire à coté de nos chocolats chauds intacts. Puis nous nous sommes baladés, nous avons longuement parlé de notre passé, nous avons rit surtout. De ma maladresse d'humaine qui me semblait si lointaine, de nos rires, du mariage et de ma tête lors de la première danse, de mon premier repas végétarien … sur le chemin du retour, vers 1heure du matin, nous avons passé une fin de nuit romantique, allongés dans la neige, sous les importantes chutes de neige.

Dans le manoir tout était calme alors que déjà 10heures du matin sonnaient. Carlisle et Esmé étaient à la chasse nous appris un post-it sur le frigo. Par contre aucune trace de Jasper. Je m'en voulais mais j'étais soulagée. Sa présence alourdissait considérablement l'atmosphère.  
Je partis à l'étage arranger la chambre de Nessie tandis qu'Edward me suivait puis entrait dans notre chambre.  
Lorsque je le rejoignis, à peine la porte ouverte, il se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Lui aussi se sentait plus libre, moins coupable de ses envies, sans la présence de Jasp'. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire nous étions nus comme des vers sur le lit. Je me souviens de cet amour brulant que nous avons partagé ce jour la. Nous devions vraiment apprendre à contrôler nos envies.  
Nous fûmes interrompus dans nos ébats par un bruit de sonnette vers 8heures du soir.  
Rose.

Habillée en moins de 42 secondes je filais ouvrir la porte, laissant Edward riant sur le lit. Je me jetais sur le petit Joshua et le serrais dans mes bras. J'étais si contente de le revoir! Emmett et Rose aussi bien entendu. Edward descendu, nous avons commencé à rire, à parler, chacun racontant les anecdotes de sa vie courante.  
Esmé et Carlisle revinrent vers minuit et se joignirent à la conversation, ajoutant leur grain de sel à chaque histoire.

Ce soir la, nous n'entendîmes pas Jasper rentrer mais je le lu sur le visage d'Edward. Il était passé par la fenêtre de sa chambre, voulant éviter la famille joyeuse réunie en bas.

À l'aube, la famille formée par Emmett, Rose et Joshua décida d'aller visiter les environs. Je décidais de les accompagner et Edward viendrais avec nous de force. Tout, mais surtout l'éloigner de Jasper.  
Le Kremlin, La place rouge, la cathédrale Saint Basil, la cathédrale christ saint sauveur, tout y passa.  
En début d'après midi, Emmett, Edward et moi, nous rentrâmes à la maison pendant que Rose et Joshua allaient chasser. L'après midi se passa sans heurts. Je lisais Le vampire Lestat, Emmett jouais aux échecs avec Carlisle, Esmé retapait une œuvre d'art et Edward jouait du piano et Jasper de la guitare. Et ce pendant 5heures. Au minimum.  
Ce n'est qu'ai bout de 5heures, vers 19heures, qu'Edward perdit patience, frappa un grand coup sur les clefs du piano, et parti en courant dans le jardin. Etonnée, je lâchais ce cher Lestat et m'accoudais à la fenêtre. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que lui, ombre noire sur la neige immaculée. Je sautais et atterrissais lestement à ses cotés. Je remarquais alors qu'il s'était figé, le regard fixé vers une colonne s'élevant dans le ciel lentement. Comme de la fumée. Fumée qui prenait une étrange teinte mauve sous les lumières de la lune. Mauve.  
L'odeur me parvint presque au moment ou je réalisais ce qu'il se passait. Un vampire était mort. Mais qui? Et pourquoi Edward s'était figé? Quelque chose m'échappais.  
Je regardais mon mari, et sentant mon regard sur lui, il répondit à ma question silencieuse.  
« Alice est revenue. »  
A ces mots, mon esprit cessa de fonctionner, je ne remarquais même pas Jasper qui avait sauté de la fenêtre de sa chambre et qui courrait comme un damné vers la colonne rigide qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Toujours plus haut.


	6. Chapitre 5

« Don't lie for people can read the truth through your eyes. »

Chapitre 5 ~ Alice Version

Violette. La fumée est aussi violette que les robes de mauvais goût dans lesquelles s'affichait à chaque fois Jane sans aucune honte, sans aucune pudeur, se pavanant à travers toute cette liesse de vampires, comme une reine de la soirée. Ah Volterra comme j'ai aimé être entre ses murs, et comme je l'ai haïs à la fois. Volterra est la capitale des vampires, maintenant est à jamais, quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse elle abritera toujours les plus belles œuvres, les plus beaux personnages de l'histoire, normal se sont des vampires, oui Volterra est et restera ce qu'il y a de plus beaux à voir. Surtout lors de l'époque du Grand Bal des Volturi. La ville est en liesse, mais qui sais ce qui se cache dans la grande salle de bal attenante à ce qu'on appelle la salle de conférence, derrière ces grandes portes en bois de chêne, derrière ces grandes portes noires se cache d'habitude un enchantement de couleur pour les yeux, un mélange édulcoré, qui hélas cette année n'aurait pas lieu. Je ne verrais pas cette merveille en tout cas. Je serais sans doute tuée comme ma douce Rosalie. Et pourtant je me rappelle de ce bal. Là dans la neige, je me rappelle de ce grand bal, où j'étais présentée en tant que Bijou des Volturi. Folle ? Je le suis sans doute. Les cris de ma sœur s'estompent tandis que dans ma tête renait les douces musiques chimériques du bal des Morts.

Le bal des Morts oui. Je les ai achevés ce jour là. C'était moins d'un an après mon départ, c'était moins d'un an, et moi doux et précieux bijou offert de ma propre volonté je faisais mon entrée dans le grand monde. C'était en quelques sortes mon bal des débutants en tant que membre à part entière des Volturi. Car des bals, j'en avais vu dans ma vie. L'année dernière encore j'étais venu ici entre ses murs pour présenter ma très chère Bella à Aro. Je me souvenais de nos rires, de notre amusement, les Volturi n'étaient plus des ennemis, mais des connaissances, Aro s'intéressait si peu à nous, comme nous nous intéressions si peu à lui. Nous vivions chacun nos vies, et tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des modes aurait dit Voltaire. Mais il est mort et cette année, rien ne pouvait aller bien. J'allais les revoir. Après les avoir rejeté, après avoir brisé tout ce qui nous unissait, j'allais les revoir. Et je m'y refusais. Car même si Aro ne m'en avait rien dit, je savais dans le fond qu'ils viendraient tous. Après tout, Ils étaient de bons amis de la « famille » Et donc je devais m'y faire, car qui plus est j'avais l'immense honneur de devoir ouvrir le bal. Gracieux cadeau d'Aro. N'importe quel nouveau membre en aurait été comblé d'honneur. Pas moi. Rester discrète m'aurait fait du bien, mais hélas je n'étais pas destiné à ça.

A quelques minutes du bal, Heidi s'occupait encore de mes cheveux qui déjà l'époque avaient bien poussé en sept mois. Ils étaient passés du court, au long sans effort. Dégradé, la plupart des mèches m'arrivaient au niveau des épaules, sauf celles de derrière qui atteignaient le bas de mon dos. Heidi ... Malgré le mauvais rôle qu'elle avait souvent au près des vampires de « l'extérieur » elle n'en restait pas moins adorable, et se comportait comme une grande sœur pour moi, voir une mère. Même si hélas personne ne pourrait remplacer la douce et tendre Esmé. Mauvais souvenir, stop arrêt sur image, revenir sur la préparation du bal. Drôle de manière de ne pas souffrir ? Chacun fait comme il peut, même si avouons-le, je me demandais ce qu'était en train de me faire Heidi, car vu l'odeur de brûlé, j'avais un peu peur, mais juste un peu hein. Un regard sur le côté, vers le grand miroir de sa chambre, car je me trouvais dans sa chambre qui pour l'occasion, vu qu'elle était la plus proche de la salle de bal, servait d'endroit pour se préparer et se changer. Donc en regardant sur le côté, je pus voir qu'elle finissait de me crêper les cheveux, tandis qu'elle s'attelait déjà à relever mes cheveux à l'arrière d'un chignon rapide, d'où quelques mèches folles semblaient tomber gracieusement comme par magie. Elle était plus que douée pour la coiffure, et franchement je n'avais pas peur de lui laisser mes si beaux cheveux en main.

« Alice, calme-toi. murmura-t-elle alors tandis que je m'énervais sur la dentelle du bracelet que j'hésitais à mettre. D'ailleurs le dit bracelet ne tarda pas à voler à travers la pièce.  
- Comment veux-tu que je sois calme, alors que j'ouvre le bal ? Et que ce dit bal commence dans cinq minutes, alors que tu n'as pas fini de me triturer les cheveux. Tu ne pourrais pas le faire en vitesse ... Vampirique ? Demandais-je avec un léger sarcasme je l'avoue.  
- Désolé mon cœur, mais tu dois être parfaite, alors quitte à faire patienter tout le monde, ce qui est bien vue dans un bal, tu va attendre la fin de ta coiffure.  
- Je te signale Heidi qu'ouvrir le bal en dansant certes m'aurait permis d'être en retard, mais je rappelle la folie d'Aro qui se trouve aujourd'hui dans l'ouverture du bal en laissant entrer les invités sur un fond sonore. Donc je me retrouve à jouer du violon.  
- C'est merveilleux, que vas-tu jouer ?  
- L'Ave Maria de Bach. Répondis-je alors en fermant les yeux. L'Ave Maria. Je détestais cette chanson plus que quiconque. Je la détestais car elle faisait partie intégrante de mon ancienne vie. Aro devait sans doute le savoir, et peut être était-ce pour terminer cette ancienne vie qu'il me la faisait jouer. Oui il était bien sadique et machiavélique à ce point derrière son fichu sourire bienveillant.  
- De Bach ? Pas de Schubert ?  
- Celle de Schubert est plus connu au violon en effet alors que celle de Bach à la voix. Je suppose que c'est comme un défi. Oh tu as fini ? M'exclamais-je alors en voyant qu'elle avait fini de triturer mes cheveux. C'est sublime. Franchement Heidi on reconnait bien là ton talent continuais-je enthousiasmé, d'un enthousiasme qui aurait pu me faire oublier le bal qui allait se jouer.  
- Allez, c'est fini ses effusions, tu vas être en retard. »

En retard. Non pas ça. Souriant alors à Heidi en guise de remerciement, je sortais hors de la pièce, sautillant plus que courant. Il faut dire qu'avec la robe que je portais, je ne pouvais guère courir sans paraître indécente. Aro m'avait offert une robe qui aurait été beaucoup mieux dans le rôle de sous-vêtements, mais Aro et ses lubies voyez-vous. C'était une robe avec de fines bretelles noires qui retenaient sur ma poitrine un corset dont les coutures étaient de la dentelle avec des rubans rouges. Suite au corset, la jupe, extrêmement courte soit disant passant, était constitué de deux jupons de tailles différentes, chacun recouvert de tulles et de dentelles, de même que toujours les mêmes rubans rouges. Avec cette tenue gracieuse, mais osé, j'avais pris des chaussures à haut talons, noires, avec des laçages qui remontaient le long des jambes. Et en y pensant, car sachant que j'allais jouer l'Ave Maria, je ne pouvais penser qu'à Jasper, j'étais intimement persuadé qu'il ne pourrait que rire de ma tenue. Juste avant de rentrer sur la grande estrade où se trouvait l'orchestre qui devait jouer en sourdine derrière moi, Demetri m'attrapa le bras pour me passer un collier, encore un cadeau d'Aro, qui représentait un papillon en cristal, avant de me laisser aller, me souhaitant bonne chance.

La pièce était dans le noir. Il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour prendre mon violon. Un Stradivarius qui appartenait à la collection du maître des lieux, et d'un coup d'archer dans les airs, de permettre aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes. Ponctuelle, parfaite à souhait. Je ne devais pas décevoir Aro, et surtout je ne devais pas me décevoir. Je jouais un rôle, c'était une mascarade, mais même les mascarades doivent être jouées à la perfection. Les invités entrent dans la lumière tamisés, tandis que mon bras s'est déjà armé et que la musique se faisait déjà entendre. Je détestais cette musique, pourtant sans me vanter, comme Edward qui est un virtuose au piano, je suis une virtuose au violon, et cette chanson, je la jouais sans mal, les yeux fermés. Cette chanson, je la jouais souvent avec Jasper. Alors au lieu d'entendre un orchestre derrière moi, je croyais entendre une guitare. Une guitare dont les cordes étaient pincées d'une manière tout à fait particulière, de sa manière. Alors jouer n'était plus un ennui, mais une joie. La chanson résonnait d'une manière encore plus belle si c'était possible. Et en cinq minutes, les invités avaient eu bien le temps d'entrer vu le nombre de portes attenantes à la salle. Le rêve pris fin. L'orchestre se tut en même temps que mon violon. Il n'avait pas de Guitare, je n'étais pas en bas près du piano, Il n'était pas assis sur les marche de l'estrade. Rêve brisé.

Mais eux, ils étaient restés désespérément absents.  
Grand mal me fasse.

A la fin je m'étais éclipsé sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, vrais ou sans doute polis. Il fallait que je me change. Adieu la tenue indécente, bonjour la robe somptueuse, cadeau d'Aro. Une robe noire avec un décolleté en v, plus que plongeant. La robe était resserrée en dessous de la poitrine, avant de s'évaser de nouveau en une longue traine. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la revêtir, je ne mis pas longtemps à changer mon maquillage pour en faire un discret. Et Heidi, toujours d'une aide secourable ne mit pas longtemps à remettre mes cheveux au naturel. Je n'étais parée d'aucun bijou. Il faut dire j'étais le bijou en soi. Mais il me fallut beaucoup trop de temps pour atteindre les grandes portes. Assez pour savoir qu'Ils étaient arrivés, leurs voix me parvenant alors de plein fouet. Pire qu'un out au baseball. « Vous n'avez pas écouté le morceau interprété par la nouvelle Volturi ? Elle a pourtant fait une interprétation sublime de l'Ave Maria ... » Un vampire quelconque qui s'adressait aux Cullen. Ca n'avait rien d'étrange en soi. C'était leur réponse qui m'avait brisée un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà. « Vous savez, ce genre de récital, on connait ça par cœur » Voix froide, Edward. « Ce n'est qu'un morceau de violon, il suffit d'agiter un bout de bois sur des cordes tendues » Emmett. « Une simple démonstration. Une manière hautaine de montrer ce qu'elle vaut » Rosalie. A croire qu'en une seule phrase chacun d'eux pouvait me descendre.

Ils me descendaient tous sans pitié, sauf Esmé, Carlisle, qui semblait encore avoir un peu de respect pour moi, et Jasper. La réaction que j'attendais tout en la craignant était celle de Bella qui n'avait pipé mot. « Jouer du violon est démodé, dépassé, tout comme la joueuse d'ailleurs » Et Bam dans les dents Alice. Enfin je savais à quoi m'attendre, assise dans cette antichambre. L'attente me paraissait plus salvatrice. Je pénétrais dans mon enfer personnel. La foule, le regard des gens ne m'avait jamais paru aussi ennuyant qu'aujourd'hui; et leur présence était plus que déplaisante. Je faisais face à mon œuvre, à ce que j'avais brisé sans état d'âme, ou alors dans le but puéril de les sauver. J'aurais voulu à ce moment là être égoïste, mais j'aurais détruit ma famille. Remords, regrets, je me morfonds, je sais. Mais dans ce silence intenable que faire ? Que faire quand vous entendez tous ses vampires parler de vous sans vous connaître ? Rien si ce n'est vous plonger dans vos pensées pour ne pas les entendre. Mais l'attente a toujours une fin, et enfin les portes s'ouvrir.

« Mademoiselle Mary Alice Brandon Volturi »

Parfaite et dédaigneuse à souhait. Je rentrais en temps que reine à cette fête. Débutante mais reine. Chacun de mes pas claquait sur le dallage supposé froid de la pièce. Je m'avançais tranquille, droite, froide, ma chevelure devant sans doute voleter derrière moi et tandis que j'avançais je les ai vu. J'ai vu la froideur de leur visage et Sa Souffrance. J'ai surtout vu leur robe à Elles. Rosalie s'affichait dans une robe rose outrancière, presque autant que celle de Jane qui était toujours violette, moins choquante que celle du bal dernier. Esmé était dans une robe blanche digne d'un grand couturier et Bella ... Bella avait tout mon respect sur ce coup là. Elle portait LA robe. Une magnifique robe violette tirant vers l'indigo Vivienne Westwood. Elle aurait pu m'éclipser si elle s'était pavanée, mais ce n'était pas son style. Leurs trois robes ressortaient dans cet ensemble sombre de prune, bordeaux et noirs. Ils avaient osés. J'en aurais souris. Mais je gardais mon masque de fille impassible et douce. Bijou, je me rappelais sans cesse. J'étais un bijou. Perfection immobile, polie, et façonnée. Rien d'autre. M'arrêtant devant Aro je m'inclinais poliment, et respectueusement.

J'attrapais la main qu'il me tendit me relevant alors, les mots qu'il prononçait m'échappait, mais je crus en comprendre l'essentiel. Je faisais à présent partie de sa famille, plus proche encore que sa garde si c'était possible. D'ailleurs Demetri s'approcha tenant sur un coussin une cape rouge. Oui ma cape rouge, celle que je porterais toujours à partir du lendemain. Je remerciais Aro d'un ton poli, sans montrer aucune émotion, si ce n'est un semblant de reconnaissance me donnant en spectacle à cette bande de vampires. Il fallait bien que tous croient à mon allégeance à la famille Volturi. Et la musique commença. Mascarade Valse de Khatchatourian. A croire que tout suivait avec mes pensées. Tandis que je compter aller m'asseoir, ou alors pourquoi pas danser avec Demetri, vu que je devais ouvrir le bal, une main agrippa la mienne, et une tornade indigo m'entraina sur la piste. Bella, à quoi jouait-elle ? Son sourire en était presque carnassier, tandis que nous commencions à tournoyer; moi je devais sans doute avoir les expressions d'une poupée. Poupée brisée à l'intérieur hélas.

« Je me suis dis que ça te rappellerais des souvenirs commença-t-elle acerbe.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous connais pas. Feriez-vous parti du clan des Cullen ? A la vue de vos yeux je pense que oui. Mais la prochaine fois, ne m'entrainez pas dans ce genre de chose, je ne danse qu'avec des hommes. Répliquais-je, glaciale. De plus ce genre de jeu pour enfant ne m'amuse guère.  
- Je vois, vous avez la mémoire courte Mme Brandon Withlock Cullen Hale. répliqua-t-elle, sa main se serrant alors sur mon épaule. A croire qu'elle cherchait à me l'arracher. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné de sa part. La faisant alors tournoyer avec douceur, sa main dans la mienne, un rictus s'afficha alors sur mon visage.  
- Mon nom est Brandon Volturi, les autres que vous me prêtez n'ont aucun sens ni valeur à mes yeux. Son sourire fut fragilisé, et fini également par devenir un rictus, tandis que sa main sur mon épaule se serrait un peu plus. Je lui serrais également la taille en signe d'avertissement. Mais je comprenais. Oui je comprenais que trop bien. Je la dénigrais, je faisais tout pour me montrer détestable.  
- Arrête ce jeu Alice. Où je n'hésiterais pas à te tordre ton joli cou pour ce que tu fais subir à Jasper. Me murmura-t-elle alors à l'oreille. J'en eus presque un sourire, mais nous jouions alors à deux. Deux demoiselles, tout sourire sur une valse. Aux yeux des gens, on dansait poli, comme si nous ne parlions que de parures et toilettes, mais les robes et les chiffons avaient été mis au placard depuis fort longtemps, et derrière nos faux sourires, la haine était palpable. Fausse pour moi, mais hélas vrai dans son cas.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas hélas. Je suis bien plus précieuse et douée que tu ne le seras jamais. Tu n'es que la cinquième roue du carrosse. Une fois mon départ effectué, tu peux à présent jouer les divas. Mais ils ne se remettent pas de mon départ. N'as-tu pas peur d'un transfert ? Répliquais-je alors, tandis que nous tournoyons de plus en plus vite comme avant, sauf qu'avant nos rires enchantaient la pièce, ici ce n'était que deux demoiselles, trop parfaites qui dansaient sans rire, de simples sourires qui sonnaient étrangement faux.  
- Ne me fais pas rire Alice. Tu es pathétique à souhait » répliqua-t-elle, ses ongles se plantant dans mon épaule, la où ma chair était mise à nu. De mon côté ce fut sa main, dans la mienne que j'attaquais. Deux furies. On nous aurait lâchées dans la nature, ça aurait été plus simple. Mais nous étions devant une foule de vampire, donc lui broyait la main, et me laisser broyer l'épaule fut suffisant jusqu'à la fin de valse. Et là, elle me lança en arrière.

Heureusement Aro était là, me rattrapant comme si de rien n'était me faisant alors danser sur Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven. A croire que les musiques tristes étaient à l'honneur ce jour là. Danser avec Aro n'avait rien de gênant en soi, c'était presque naturel, surtout à cette fête, ne pas me voir à son bras aurait paru étonnant. Tandis qu'il me faisait tournoyer avec toute la grâce qu'il avait je captais que Bella dansait avec Edward, lui murmurant quelques paroles, la tête plantée dans son cou, plus loin dansait Heidi et Demetri, celle-ci d'ailleurs m'adressa un sourire. D'autres vampires dansaient, mais le couple que je remarquais fut sans aucun doute Jane avec Jasper. Cette peste ! Comment osait-elle ? Non je ne devais rien dire. Rien, je n'étais plus avec Jasper. Il appartenait à mon passé. A mon doux passé que j'avais enfermé à double tour, à ce passé dont j'avais jeté la clef qui me permettait d'y accéder, hors de question de tout briser maintenant. Aro jetait des coups d'œil à Rosalie et à Emmett. Normal il n'acceptait pas son geste, même si il ne faisait rien pour moi.

La musique ne tarda pas à s'arrêter de nouveau, et ce fut un entracte musical qui commença sur la demande d'Aro. Toujours à son bras je pris une coupe rempli de sang sur un plateau qu'un serviteur, humain bien sur, tenait. Le pauvre il ne savait pas que c'était bientôt son sang qu'on boirait. Sourire aux lèvres je plaçais mes lèvres dans la coupe. Exquis. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer mon nom en entier, j'avais réussi à m'adapter à ce mode de vie. Boire le sang humain, faire face à ma supposé vraie nature. Je croisais alors le regard froid et méchant d'Edward. Un regard noir. Non il ne me pardonnerait pas, ni lui, ni aucun des miens. Enfin les miens, il fallait que je prenne conscience de qui j'étais à présent. Tous sauf une Cullen. Et mon Dieu ça faisait un mal de chien de l'admettre. Comme si quelqu'un jouait avec mon cœur comme une pelote pour la couture, s'amusant à y planter des aiguilles et à les enlever une à une, me montrant bien que cette souffrance, c'était moi qui l'avait voulu.

« Carlisle souri alors Aro tandis que les Cullen s'étaient rapprochés. Je restais un pas en arrière, derrière lui, tête baissée, soumise comme une enfant bien sage.  
- Aro répondit-il froidement. Nous venons juste te saluer, nous ne restons guère. Bien sûr, cela allait de soi pensais-je, me voir était trop décevant, voir écœurant pour eux. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il n'était venu là que pour prouver qu'il n'avait rien contre les Volturi, contre moi sans doute voila tout.  
- Allons bon, même pas une chanson ? Franchement, votre présence à toi et ta famille, m'enchante toujours.  
Menteur. Leur jeu me donnait envie de vomir, le jeu d'Aro surtout. La présence des Cullen ne l'enchantait pas, il en avait besoin, il voulait montrer aux autres vampires, que même une famille puissante comme les Cullen n'étaient rien en face de lui, que même eux, lui devaient le respect. C'était un mensonge ignoble qu'il le servait là. Mais je ne devais rien dire. Alice la jolie poupée devait se taire.  
- ... Faites moins au moins l'honneur de rester pour ma nouvelle fille, Alice. Continuait-il leur servant des sourires factices.  
- Nous ne la connaissons que trop répondit alors Bella acerbe qui récolta cependant un compliment sur sa robe.  
- Rentre murmura alors la voix de Jasper en plein milieu de la discussion. Je relevais alors la tête pour croiser son regard. Un regard triste et toujours aussi expressif. Autour de nous Carlisle qui discutait avec Bella et Aro venait de s'arrêter nous regarda tour à tour de même que le reste de la famille Cullen.  
- Plait-il demandais-je alors faisant enfin entendre ma voix dans cette conversation. Ton froid, et cassant.  
- Alice ... Rentre je t'en prie. Continua-t-il tremblant, son visage aussi déchirée que le jour de mon départ, voir même plus. Je le regardais de haut avant de boire une gorgée de ce verre rempli de sang humain, ce qui sembla lui arrachait un sanglot. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, mais sangloter, hoqueter, ça il savait le faire.  
- Dansons » ajouta Aro un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Alors que j'allais retourner vers les trônes sur l'estrade, là où se trouvais un siège à ma disposition Edward m'attrapa par le bras, m'emmenant danser tandis que Bella voltigeait déjà dans les bras d'Aro. La musique qui retentit alors fut Lacrimosa du Requiem de Mozart. Tiens donc, parfait pour une fin n'est-ce pas ? J'étais totalement d'accord sur ce coup là. Une seule chose m'échappait, pourquoi Edward dansait avec moi ? Le regardant alors dans les yeux impassibles, je vis qu'il était tout aussi froid que moi. Derrière lui un mouvement. Jasper qui quittait la pièce, suivit par Emmett et Rosalie. La fuite de ceux qu'on aime. C'était encore de ma faute, je le savais que trop et pourtant voir l'homme que j'aime s'enfuir, ça commençait déjà à briser mon cœur. J'avais l'impression quand le voyant partir ainsi, il quittait ma vie pour de bon. Et je ne devais pas être si loin de la vérité en y repensant. Encore une fois il partait, sans même hurler, me gifler, me secouer, ne me laissant qu'une victoire facile sur un abandon.

« Je ne te le pardonnerait jamais, petite sœur déclara Edward.  
- Ridicule enfant, tu crois que j'ai envie d'avoir ton pardon ? Ou encore ta pitié ? Edward voyons. Tu ne vaux guère mieux que ta femme. Il y a sept mois, n'avons-nous donc pas fait le point ? La neige, les cris, les sourires, rien de tout ça n'avait pu disparaitre de ma tête, de celle d'Edward non plus, vu la grimace qui s'afficha sur son visage.  
- Alors, tu en as donc décidé ainsi. » Répondit-il avant de m'abandonner sur la piste, prenant Bella avec lui pour suivre Carlisle et Esmé qui s'excusaient avant de s'en aller. Dans mes oreilles, résonnèrent terriblement le chœur qui chantait sur le requiem.

Tremblante, je fis quelques pas, titubante, avant de rejoindre l'estrade, reprenant chacun de mes gestes, cachant ma faiblesse. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller m'asseoir que déjà Demetri m'emmenait danser. Qu'il me fasse danser, et tout ira bien. Mais le temps est cruel avec moi, c'est déjà la fin de la chanson, et une fillette de quinze ans à peine me tend mon Stradivarius avec un sourire me demandant de jouer le Salut d'Amour d'Elgar. A croire qu'ils veulent tous m'achever ce soir. Ce morceau est celui que l'on jouait en trio avec Jasper et Edward, c'est celui que j'adorais joué quand l'un des membres de ma famille revenait de voyage. Comme un automate je m'exécutais, même si je savais qu'Ils m'entendraient cette mélodie. Encore une fois je les trahissais, et ceux sur l'une des plus belles mélodies qui m'était donnée d'entendre. Traitresse jusqu'au bout.

La mélodie fit place au bruit du feu.  
Le bal n'était qu'un souvenir parti en fumée.  
Tout comme Rosalie.

Chapitre 5 : Bella's POV

_  
__"A waltz when she walks in the room.__  
__She pulls back the hair from her face.__  
__She turns to the window, __  
__To sway in the moonlight.__  
__Even her shadow has grace."_

La terreur m'envahit à un point tel que je ne bougeais plus. Je restais concentrée sur la colonne de fumée mauve. La couleur m'obstruait la vue, je ne voyais plus que ça. Des volutes de fumée mauve dansaient devant mes yeux jusqu'à former une robe de mousseline mauve et rose. D'un goût affreux. Si j'avais pus tomber dans les pommes ou dans le coma, je ne pense pas que cela se serait passé différemment. La robe de mousseline s'entoura bientôt d'un décor, somptueux, royal, et je pus reconnaître la propriétaire de la dite robe. Jane.  
Cette couleur m'avait ramené un souvenir lointain, qui datait de 2 ans âpres ma transformation. Je m'en rappelle comme l'un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'avais eu avec ma nouvelle famille, l'un des plus joyeux, des plus romanesques.  
Le bal annuel des Volturi. C'était il y a 12 ans déjà.  
C'était évidemment, la première fois que j'y allais, Carlisle et Esmé préféraient d'ordinaire se passer de tant de mondanités, mais Aro avait presque supplié Carlisle de venir, avec TOUTE sa famille, afin de ME présenter à la haute société vampirique. Un genre de bal des débutantes ou vous seriez la seule débutante. Il n'empêche que ce fut l'une des meilleures soirées de toute ma vie.  
Les couleurs chatoyantes des robes d'autres temps, cette robe magnifique que m'avais fait envoyer Aro, l'odeur enivrante des lys et des roses blanches, les valses qui s'enchainaient et nous qui ne cessions de tournoyer. Je me rappelle de ce premier bal comme d'un bal si clair, si doux, joyeux et dansant, comparé à celui qui avait précédé, quelques années plus tard. Ce deuxième bal, ou Alice était la débutante, où elle était censée être présenter au monde vampirique la nouvelle recrue des Volturi. Leur nouveau bijou. L'atmosphère était sombre, de velours noir et rouge, plus dense, plus triste.  
Mais ce n'est pas ce dernier bal que me rappelle la fumée mauve, non. C'est bien le premier. A croire que la deuxième fois, je m'étais habituée à l'hideuse couleur des robes de Jane. Si l'on peux s'y habituer s'entend.  
Le jour précédant revint tout d'abord en ma mémoire …

FORKS. Maison des Cullen. Bal annuel J-1 (mon dieu, je sonne comme un rapport de la CIA).  
Il était 7 heures 32 minutes et 15 secondes du matin quand Alice entra comme une furie dans ma chambre. Enfin, celle d'Edward. La notre quoi. Bref, elle entra donc comme une furie, nous surprenant par la même occasion en pleine séance de rhabillage, m'annonçant que dans 27 minutes et 45 secondes, j'allais recevoir un colis d'Aro.  
J'avoue que ma dent contre les Italiens avait perdu de sa vigueur, même si je restais sur mes gardes comme me le conseillait ma nouvelle famille. Après les plates et sincères excuses d'Aro et son clan, je ne pouvais garder contre eux un grief éternel.  
Je souriais donc à Alice, qui repartit, chantant, dansant dans l'escalier pour annoncer à toute la maisonnée que j'avais reçu un colis de, je cite, « ce cher Arooooo ».  
J'étais tout de même surprise de recevoir quelque chose de lui. Cela faisait 2 ans que cette histoire avec Nessie avait eut lieu, et depuis, à part la lettre d'excuse et les invitations à différents dîners et bals, je n'avais reçu aucun colis. Le dernier avait été le cadeau de mariage, ce magnifique collier doré que j'avais négligemment jeté dans la chambre de ma fille.  
Les Cullen ne participaient d'ordinaire pas aux festivités organisées par leurs cousins Italiens, donc même si mourrais d'envie de participer à un vrai bal, avec un jolie robe (pour une fois que je ne rechignais pas), je n'y avait jamais assisté.  
A 8heures, lorsque la sonnette retentis dans la maison si calme, je ne pris même pas la peine de me lever du transat dans lequel j'avais élu domicile, en plein soleil, Orgueil et Préjugés dans les mains. Alice se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, bien sur, et couru m'apporter mon paquet. Il était long, assez épais. Elle me supplia de la laisser ouvrir, ce que je laissais faire, et je crois que j'eu raison. En un rien de temps, elle sortit de la boite de carton marron, une magnifique robe dans les tons or, jaune pale, orangé tirant vers le rose pastel, faite de tulles pour la jupe et d'un corset décoré finement de superbes perles blanches. C'était une robe de princesse. Longue jusqu'aux pieds, légère, vertigineuse, de celles que l'on a peur de porter tellement elles nous paraissent irréelles. Mon livre tomba à mes pieds, et Alice partit d'un rire cristallin.  
Esmé, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Nessie et Jake étaient tout autour de moi, se moquant de ma réaction. J'entendis vaguement Rose s'ébahir, Emmett et Jake se moquer, Nessie demander à Ed si j'étais devenue une princesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis ainsi pour une robe, donc en sortant de ma torpeur, je demandais à Alice si elle avais vu quelque chose qui puisse demander le port d'une telle robe. Sans un mot, elle me tendis une enveloppe de kraft.

« Chère famille Cullen.  
Voilà maintenant 2 ans que nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois,  
et notre chère Bella, ainsi que la délicieuse Renesmée, ont du bien évolué depuis.  
Nous souhaiterions présenter Bella officiellement à la haute communauté des Vampires.  
Ce serait pour elle l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemble un grand bal,  
et ce serait pour nous, une grande joie de vous accueillir tous en tant qu'invités d'honneur.  
Si mes calculs sont bons, la fête aura lieu au soir du jour suivant la réception de ce colis.  
En espérant fortement votre présence.  
Aro. »

J'ai cru qu'Alice allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle regarda Carlisle d'un air tellement … chien battu, qu'il à accepté sans négociations. Jake avait promis de garder Nessie, alors, étrangement, j'étais moi aussi très heureuse et excitée par cette idée de bal des débutantes vampiriques.  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus après l'accord de Carlisle, Alice nous traina tous jusqu'au garage afin de trouver robes et costumes pour le bal, direction Seattle.  
Partis à 8 heures15, arrivés à 9 heures, nous quittâmes la grande ville, le coffre plein, vers 16heures. 7 Heures, 7 longues heures de shopping enflammé avec Alice, Esmé et Rose pendant que les garçons, bien tranquilles, trouvaient leurs smokings noirs puis visitaient la ville.  
Nous primes l'avion pour Voltera à 18 heures.  
À 16 heures 35 le lendemain, nous posions un pied dans l'enceinte sacro sainte de Voltera.

Nous logions dans l'aile Est de l'immense demeure, que dis-je, du château des Volturi. Le bal débutait à 20heures tapantes, ce qui rendait Alice très nerveuse par rapport au temps qu'il nous restait pour nous préparer correctement. Elle fut plus que soulagée lorsqu'elle vit entrer dans la chambre que nous occupions à 3, Alice, Rose et moi, 3 esthéticiennes humaines, envoyées par Aro à notre attention. Elle nous pouponnèrent pendant 1heure 30, et une fois nous robes enfilées nous étions définitivement des princesses. Alice était splendide, égale à elle même dans sa longue robe bleue marine au décolleté plus que plongeant. Elle était coiffée d'un énorme chignon, un postiche certes, mais tellement réel, du quel s'échappaient de légères mèches. Des fils bleus parcouraient sa chevelure, et j'avoue que j'étais impressionnée de la voir gagner tant de prestance lorsqu'elle marchait en long et en large pour tester ses effets.  
Rose était toute en … rose, sa robe était une réplique exacte d'une robe de Marie Antoinette, toute faite de soie dans de différents tons de rose. Elle portait aussi un chignon, plus lâche que celui d'Alice, dans la nuque, et avait frisé quelques mèches sur le devant. Resplendissante. Comme d'habitude, même en vieux jeans troués Rose serait superbe.  
Moi, moi je portait la magnifique robe que m'avait offerte Aro, mes cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon très structuré du quel s'échappait de fines boucles mêlées à des fils d'or. Je portais le collier qu'Aro m'avait offert en cadeau de mariage, que Nessie m'avait tendu alors que j'embarquais dans l'avion, Elle m'avait pourtant fait promettre de le lui rendre après ce que je ferais assurément.

Quelques minutes avant le bal nous descendîmes jusque la grande salle. On nous fit attendre dans un luxueux salon, décoré dans les tons marrons, verts et blancs, très relaxant je dois avouer. Mais j'étais plus que stressée, il me faudrait donc plus qu'une déco de jardin zen pour me remettre d'aplomb. J'essayer de me remémorer les leçons de conduite de Alice. Se tenir droite, articuler, parler correctement (c'est à dire comme un vampire âgé de 100 ans minimum), ne rien refuser à Aro, être froide avec Jane (ça s'était par solidarité féminine m'avait elle dit), accepter toutes les danses proposées par de jeunes hommes présentables, refuser celles venant de jeunes hommes moins présentables. Surtout, se rappeler les cours de Valse de Edward. La valse. Depuis 2 ans j'avais subit ces cours pour lui faire plaisir, il adorait les valses, sans jamais penser que cela me servirai un jour. Je sentais aussi le regard stressé d'Alice sur moi. Tout le monde avait un air léger. Sauf elle et moi. Elle parce qu'elle était sensée être celle responsable de ma 'mise à niveau'. Moi parce que je ne voulais décevoir personne. J'oubliais, sourire, être aimable, répondre aux questions sans aucun signe d'agacement. Ne pas être agressive lors de réponses à des questions concernant Nessie.  
On frappa de discrets coups à la porte. C'était l'heure d'entrer en scène.

Le bal avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, Aro l'ouvrait traditionnellement sur la Valse Romantique de Debussy. Nous attendions devant les grandes portes de l'immense sale de balle. Nous entendions les accords de la valse s'enchainer, je les avais entendu des milliers de fois, Edward mettait toujours cette musique pour débuter nos cours de danse. Elle arrivait à sa fin. C'est alors que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent devant nous.  
Nous étions placés par couples, Esmé et Carlisle en premier, suivit de Rose et Emmett, Alice et Jasper et enfin Edward et moi. Au fur et à mesure que les membres de notre famille entraient dans la salle, un majordome énonçait tous ses noms et prénoms. Je crus l'entendre pousser un soupir lorsqu'il arriva à Mademoiselle Mary Alice Brandon Withlock Cullen Hale. Une fois cette dernière et son prince entrés, je me préparais à avancer, mais Edward me retint. Alice avança alors jusqu'au devant de l'estrade ou Aro siégeait sur son trône d'or.  
8 autres sièges étaient répartis de chaque coté de lui.

-Cher Aro. C'est avec une joie incommensurable que je vous présente ma nouvelle sœur. Mademoiselle Isabella Mary Swan Masen Cullen, épouse de Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Elle à rejoint notre grande famille il y a 2 ans, et ce soir, elle fait son entrée dans notre haute communauté.  
Aro me regarda, sourit, et m'invita à le rejoindre. Je pris alors le bras qu'Edward m'offrait, et avançais, sous les regards inquisiteurs des vampires formant un attroupement organisé en lignes autour de nous, nous montrant le chemin vers le Roi Aro.  
À 1 mètre de lui, je m'arrêtais, fis la révérence, cela me sembla très stupide mais ce soir, on jouait le jeu de la haute société. Il me salua de la tête, et me fit signe de monter le rejoindre, m'indiquant le siège à sa droite. Edward pris place à côté de moi, de même qu'Esmé et Carlisle, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett s'installaient à sa gauche.  
Il fit un signe et la musique reprit, les couples présents dans la salle se remirent à tournoyer.  
-Ma chère Isabella, c'est un plaisir de constater qu'entre chacune de nos rencontres vous vous embellissez plus qu'il n'est autorisé de le faire, commença Aro.  
-Merci. Je ne le fais pas exprès, du moins je ne pense pas, répondis-je.  
-Cela vous réussit d'autant plus dans ce cas.

Nous continuâmes à parler ainsi plusieurs danses, de mon adaptation, de politique, de Nessie, puis il appela Jane. C'est alors que je remarquais sa robe. Avant je n'avais même pas prêté attention à sa présence et je me demande bien comment j'avais pu réussir cet exploit tant sa robe était flashy, bouffante, énorme, de couleurs rose et mauve, rayée … hideuse. Elle jurait totalement avec le décors si classe, tout en dorures et en baroque, où de longues traines de soie dorée tombaient des plafonds, qui s'élevaient à minimum 8 mètres, et ce sur près de 5 bons mètres, des gerbes de lys et de roses blanches diffusaient un parfum exquis, un orchestre symphonique occupait tout le coin droit du fond de la salle et je crus reconnaître Mozart comme chef d'orchestre (mais une telle découverte m'aurait tellement choquée que je décidais de ne pas aller vérifier). Un décor de princesse s'offrait à mes yeux mais cette robe gâchait une partie de la somptuosité de la salle. C'est dire à quel point elle était moche.  
Je disais donc, Aro appela Jane, qui fit un signe à l'orchestre. Celui ci changea de rythme et commença à jouer Romeo et Juliette, de Prokofiev. Le patriarche descendit de son estrade, tendant la main à Esmé, qui le suivit, acceptant l'invitation de bonne grace. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward m'invite, mais il tendit la main à Alice. Celle ci l'accepta tandis que je prenais la main d'Emmett, que Rose prenait celle de Carlisle. Je crus lire du dégout sur le visage de Jasper lorsqu'il invita Jane, et je ri intérieurement. Emmett était un merveilleux danseur, contrairement à ce que j'avais pus penser, il était gracieux et suivait parfaitement le rythme. Les autres couples nous rejoignirent peu à peu, et je me laissais griser par l'ambiance. La valse finie, les musiciens en enchainèrent une autre, et le club VIP et son chef reprirent leur place.  
Nous discutions, lorsque, au début d'un nouveau morceau, Marcus vint me demander une danse, et Demetri invita Alice. Étonnée je le suivais, et commençais à tourner sur la Valse n2, plus connue comme la Jazz Suite n2 de Chostakovitch. Cette fois, personne ne nous rejoignit sur la piste, les invités nous regardaient, comme au spectacle. Je dansais aussi bien qu'Alice ou Rose, ce qui m'étonna, le stress aurait du me faire trébucher. Vers le milieu du morceau, Alice me fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Puis, lorsque nous nous croisâmes la fois suivante, elle s'échappa des bras de Demetri, me dérobant par la même de ceux de Marcus, et recommença à tournoyer avec moi comme cavalière. Nous étions mortes de rire, conscientes d'enfreindre les codes de l'éthique. Mais c'était si bon. Le meilleur était que, m'enlevant des bras de Marcus elle l'avait jeté dans ceux de Demetri et ces 2 individus étaient depuis contraints de danser l'un avec l'autre. Sur l'estrade, je voyais Edward qui souriait aux anges, Emmett et Rose esclaffés, Carlisle et Esmé qui souriaient, fiers de leurs ''enfants'', même Aro arborait un sourire enchanté. Je me reportais sur le visage extasié d'Alice qui riait à en perdre haleine, si cela fut possible. Elle était aussi heureuse que moi, et lorsque la danse pris fin, nous nous fîmes la révérence avant de tomber essoufflées par tant de rires dans les bras l'une de l'autre. L'orchestre entama Boléro de Ravel. Cette fois ci, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de remonter sur la scène, d'autres cavaliers nous enserraient déjà la taille. Je ne connaissais aucun des miens mais je me laissais faire, passant de bras à d'autres. J'atterris soudain dans des bras bien connus, ceux de mon Edward, et la Nocturne n2 de Chopin retentit dans l'immense salle des merveilles. Chacun retrouva son partenaire, Jasper avec Alice, Rose avec Emmett, Esmé avec Carlisle et Aro avec Jane, les autres couples s'éloignèrent, et je compris que cette danse était réservée à Aro et à ses invités d'honneur.  
Je me souviens que peu de temps après, je reconnus le Libiamo, de La Traviata de Verdi. Et la ce fut un grand fouillis entre les enfants Cullen, moi, et leurs parents, chacun dansa avec tout le monde. Autant filles que garçons, il n'y a pas un partenaire dont nous n'ayons pas testé le niveau en danse. Je crois que je ne saurais départager Edward et Carlisle pour la première place masculine. Cette nuit fut si belle.  
Le reste du bal se passa dans un grand flou artistique, parfait, coloré, tendre, mouvementé, heureux, ou le taffetas et la dentelle des robes qui se frôlaient produisait un son enchanteur à qui savait l'écouter, ou le bruit des pas en rythme accentuait encore plus la musique.  
La dernière danse fut le Canon de Pachelbel, que je dansais moitié avec Aro, moitié avec Edward.

Puis me reviennent les premières lueurs du jour, le retour dans nous chambres, les danses improvisées entre filles lors du décoiffage et du déshabillage puis du rhabillage en tenue de tout les jours, les réponses à quelques question (c'était bien le grand Amadeus Mozart qui dirigeait l'orchestre O.O), les rires ininterrompus dans la limousine aux vitres teintées qui nous ramenait à l'aéroport, les bisous sur les joues de mes frères et sœurs dans le terminal, les baisers échangés avec l'être aimé dans l'avion, les promesses d'y retourner un jour.

Nous y sommes retournés mais, dans d'autres circonstances. Moins joyeuses. Moins légères.

La douce voix d'Edward me rappela à la réalité, à cette fumée qui n'était pas une robe mais bien un bucher.  
À cette odeur de mort qui envahissait l'atmosphère.  
À Alice qui était de retour.  
« Oh mon dieu ». C'est tout ce que je réussis à prononcer. Edward prit ma main, et nous courûmes vers la sinistre fumée.

Alice.  
Alice.


End file.
